


A Time For Harmony And Vengeance

by FurySerenity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe, BAMF Harry Potter, Betrayal, Canon Divergence - Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Independent Harry Potter, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severus Snape Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travel, epilogue compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-01-08 00:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 71,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21227066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurySerenity/pseuds/FurySerenity
Summary: Summary: A betrayed and heartbroken 39 year old Harry Potter travels back in time to minutes before the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament, and merges with his younger self.Harry Potter/Hermione Granger; Sirius/AmeliaParts of this story is inspired by DrT's story “Re-Ordered”, found on ficwad.comDisclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the characters and the world of Harry Potter. I do not. I just like to play in her sandbox.  No copyright infringement intended.





	1. Return And Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need to apologize for the shoddy title of this story. I literally could not come up with anything better! 
> 
> Okay... so it wasn't anywhere in my plans to start publishing this story anytime soon. But the early preview of this chapter in “Fable of Firsts” got 33 Reviews on Fanfiction Net in less than two days, the most out of any of my “Firsts.” And so many of my readers want to read more of this. So that tells me I should start publishing this now, even if it means I don't have a great number of chapters ready. I have four total chapters finished as I start publishing this. Do not expect to get several chapters so soon in the future, however. I am focused on other stories (Yule Ball Drama and Free Use Experience) as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Recognizable sections of this chapter come directly from Chapter 31 and 32 of "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire" by J.K. Rowling. I do not take claim to these. Only my own additions. 
> 
> This story probably won't be anywhere near 50 chapters. I'll be surprised if it gets to 30 chapters.
> 
> Parts of this story is inspired by DrT's story “Re-Ordered”, found on ficwad.com

**Thursday, June 24****th****, 1995  
  
**Minerva McGonagall was currently escorting Harry Potter toward the Quidditch Pitch, where the Third, and final, Task of the Triwizard Tournament would begin shortly. She was very concerned for the young man, who she sometimes thought of like a grandson, and was one of her favorite Lions of Gryffindor (however, if asked if she had favorite students, she would vehemently deny it).  
  
Harry Potter had gone through so much over the past several months, ever since being entered involuntarily into the Triwizard Tournament. Truthfully, she could say that Harry had gone through so much since he had entered Hogwarts as a first year back in September of 1991! But this year was so much more terrible than anything Harry had faced, and she was happy and relieved that Harry had survived it so far.  
  
So far....  
  
The number one theory about why Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament was that someone had wanted him to be killed in the Tournament. He had done well enough in the first two Tasks, though he had been injured in the First Task. But now... whoever wanted to hurt the young man only had one more chance if they were, indeed, trying to interfere in the Tournament and kill him.  
  
Minerva wanted so badly to help Harry and give him advice on what he should do in the hedge maze. She wanted to tell him of the magical creatures and various magical enchantments he could find there, but she could not. She, like all the other Professors, could not help him prepare for the Tasks. So all she could do was give him well wishes and wish him good luck.  
  
And hope. Hope that the young Lion would be able to get through the Task alive, if not unharmed.  
  
She barely glanced over at the young man who was walking beside her, if only so he wouldn't notice how concerned she was for his well-being.  
  
And then something happened that made her focus on him more than she had been. Something that made her even more concerned than she had been.  
  
Harry Potter collapsed bonelessly onto the ground, and seemed to have a brief seizure, before he went unconscious.  
  


* * *

Harry Potter blinked his eyes open and found he was laying on his back. However, he was not on the grassy Grounds of Hogwarts Castle. He was in some kind of bright, white and very nondescript room. He looked around, and nearly yelped as he found that he was not alone. A man was standing near him, frowning and looking down at him. As Harry studied the man, he gasped out loud, as he realized who the man looked like.  
  
“D-Dad?” Harry asked.  
  
“I am not James Potter, though I can understand why you might think so,” the man said, “Everyone always comments how much we look like our father...”  
  
“'We?'” Harry echoed, “'Our?”  
  
“Yes,” the man said, “I am you, Harry... from the year 2019. What is today's date, for you?”  
  
“June 24th, 1995,” Harry said. “I was heading down to the Quidditch Pitch with Professor McGonagall for the...”  
  
“The Third Task,” Future!Harry said, then he nodded, “Not exactly when I had hoped to return, but it is, I admit, better than what it could have been. I wanted to return at least a month before now so I could do some things before the Third Task. I suppose I'll just have to rework my plans a bit.”  
  
“You traveled back in time,” Harry realized, “Why? Was the future that bad?”  
  
“Allow me to show you,” Future!Harry said.  
  
Future!Harry's memories went through the younger Harry's mind in a split-second, but he had seen everything. Being transported via Portkey from the maze to a graveyard. Cedric Diggory's death. Witnessing Voldemort's resurrection. Being attacked by two Dementors. The Order of the Phoenix. A sham trial. Having to put up with a vile woman named Dolores Umbridge, who had been the Defense Professor for Harry's fifth year, but was really there to cause havoc and take over the school.  
  
And on and on it went... through the rest of fifth year. Sirius' death nearly caused Harry to faint again. And things just got worse. The Prophecy. Horcruxes, more death, more destruction. Wait... what was that about dating Ginny Weasley? He didn't even like her that way. What changed in the next year or so?  
  
But then Harry defeated Voldemort at the climax of a huge battle where several people, including students and friends of Harry's, died.  
  
Life continued after Voldemort's demise, with Harry dating Ginny Weasley more and getting married to her. Hermione getting married to Ron Weasley. Harry having children with Ginny. But Harry couldn't shake the fact that his life with Ginny seemed wrong.  
  
Then he got his answer as to what was exactly wrong.  
  
“No! Hermione!” Harry cried out as the story became clearer. “What happened to her? Oh... those... those bastards!”  
  
“Coming back this far and being able to defeat Voldemort early,” Future!Harry said, “while saving Cedric, and Sirius and everyone else who died – that's just a bonus, My real reason for being here is to make Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore pay for what they did to us. And, of course, to have a life with Hermione that I had once been robbed of.  
  
“So now you understand. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with, and marry Ginny Weasley. Hermione and I were meant to fall in love, get married, have some beautiful children and live happily ever ater. But due to Molly giving Hermione and I Love Potions, the summer before sixth year, keyed to Ron and Ginny respectively – something those traitorous bastards certainly agreed with – that didn't happen. And Hermione paid for those mistakes with her life. Ron Weasley beat her and abused her on many occasions, and Ginny and Molly helped him cover it up. Until one day, Ron snapped and killed Hermione. And as you saw, I made them all pay for it.”  
  
“But even then you couldn't live wih the fact that she was gone,” younger Harry said.  
  
He couldn't blame his future self. Hermione had been his rock throughout the past year, when it came to the Triwizard Tournament. While Ron Weasley had shunned him for nearly a month, believing he entered his name in the Goblet of Fire, his friendship with Hermione remained solid, and grew even stronger. It was no surprise that he could fall in love with Hermione. He could still remember seeing her walk down the stairs toward the Entrance Hall the night of the Yule Ball. He could still remember how she had taken his breath away.  
  
“Yes,” Future!Harry said. “Even having the children around couldn't keep me happy.”  
  
“Because those children were reminders of yours and Ginny's, and Ron and Hermione's false relationships,” younger Harry said, nodding. “But I don't understand. Where does Dumbledore come into this? I know he hid the Prophecy and the fact we're a Horcrux from us. But... what else did he do?”  
  
“He was in on the Love Potion plot,” Future!Harry said. “I found out that Dumbledore didn't want me and Hermione together, because she would help me become smarter and stronger. If I was with her, if I loved her, if I wanted to have a happy life with her, I wouldn't have gone into the Forest to meet Voldemort. I wouldn't have sacrificed myself...”  
  
“Was it so bad?” younger Harry asked. “I mean... you survived it.”  
  
Future!Harry scoffed. “I shouldn't have had to do it in the first place. The Goblins of Gringotts can remove the Horcrux from our scar. If I had the proper relationship with the Goblins and Gringotts early on, instead of _after _I defeated Voldemort, they could have removed the Horcrux from my scar, and I wouldn't have had to get hit with a Killing Curse from Voldemort. No... Albus Dumbledore didn't tell me about the Horcrux in our head, because he wanted Voldemort to kill me. He didn't plan on dying, oh no. He planned on living to see Voldemort kill me, so he could kill Voldemort and lead the magical society of Great Britain as the Vanquisher of Voldemort, just as he had when he defeated Grindelwald. He didn't want to face the possibility of someone else taking over as the Leader of the Light, leaving him as simply another page in a history book.  
  
“Dumbledore needs to be taken down a few notches. I plan on dealing with Dumbledore, the Weasleys, right along with Voldemort, his minions, and anyone else who wishes to cause me and my friends trouble.”  
  
“Like Umbridge... and Fudge,” younger Harry said, nodding. “What about Snape? I saw in the memories... you seem to have some respect for him after his death. You named one of your sons after him... and Dumbledore!”  
  
Future!Harry grimaced. “Albus Severus Potter was Ginny's idea, not mine. I understood after I discovered the Potions plot why she wanted to name our son that. Albus Dumbledore helped her enthrall me... and so did Snape... he and Molly brewed the Potions that Hermione and I were dosed with. And I think it was part of those concoctions of Potions that forced me to respect Dumbledore and Snape.”  
  
“Oh,” younger Harry said, nodding. “So... what happens now? Do you.... take over? Or what?”  
  
“Not exactly,” Future!Harry said. “We're going to merge. Magic, power, knowledge, skill, memories, et cetera. Together, when we merge, we'll be ready to do everything I want to do. This summer, I'm going be working on a few Potions, including nutrient potions and others of similar types. Most of these recipes I have planned haven't been discovered in this timeline, but I can make them anyway. All the ingredients are readily available in any Apothecary. These Potions will make us healthier, taller and stronger, when it comes to our body. There will be other benefits as well.”  
  
“Cool,” younger Harry said, “That sounds brilliant!”  
  
“It truly is,” Future!Harry said, “Anyway, the main reason I am not going to take you over completely... is because it has been a long time since I was a teenager. I am, after all, thirty-nine years old. Without you, people like Dumbledore and Snape might figure out what is going on.”  
  
Harry didn't completely understand, but he nodded anyway. “Alright. So... what happens now?”  
  
“Now, we wake up,” Future!Harry said, “Professor McGonagall must be going out of her mind. Fortunately, we've only been out for less than a minute, so I doubt she could do too much. We'll just make up an excuse. Ready?”  
  
Harry gulped and nodded. Then he blacked out again.  
  


* * *

When he came to, Harry was laying on the grass of the Grounds of Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall was waving her wand over him.  
  
Harry grunted to show he was awake.  
  
“Oh, Har – Mr. Potter, you're awake!” McGonagall said. “Thank goodness! You collapsed and....”  
  
“I'm fine, Professor,” Harry cut in.  
  
Much to McGonagall's consternation and fuss, Harry got to his feet.  
  
“Mr. Potter, you shouldn't be standing!” McGonagall growled. “You fainted!”  
  
“I'm fine, Professor,” Harry repeated. “Just a bit overwhelmed. I believe you were taking me to the Quidditch Pitch.”  
  
“Well, I was, but now I believe I shall take you to the Hospital Wing!” McGonagall said. “Then I can tell the Headmaster we must delay the Task.”  
  
“No!” Harry growled., and continued before McGonagall could say anything. “Think, Professor! If we delay it, anything could happen. Bad things could happen. The powers that be – the Goblet of Fire or whatever – could decide that I am forfeiting, which means I could lose my magic!”  
  
McGonagall stared at Harry, frowning. Then she sighed deeply. “You have a point, Mr. Potter. Are you sure you're able to compete? There is the option of beginning the Task then backing out. That would be enough for 'the powers that be', as you say.”  
  
“I'm fine, Professor,” Harry repeated for a third time. “If I pussy out now --”  
  
“Mr. Potter!” McGonagall gasped, “Language! You're lucky I'm feeling compassionate about your plight right now, or you'd be losing points and getting detention!”  
  
Harry sighed. This was exactly why the future Harry was worried about completely taking over. Some of his behavior of his future self might show itself. He didn't care about minding his language in the future. He also was far more opinionated, as well as other things. He was no longer the malleable puppet Dumbledore had hoped he would be. He knew he'd have to watch himself, and allow his younger, present self to influence him. Otherwise his enemies, such as Dumbledore, would discover his game too early.  
  
“If I back out now,” Harry amended, “I will be the laughingstock of not only Gryffindor but Hogwarts as well. I might as well never show my face in Gryffindor Tower again! It is the home of the brave after all!”  
  
McGonagall actually looked proud for a moment, before her expression sobered.  
  
“I suppose you're right.” McGonagall said, then sighed. “Fine... follow me, Mr. Potter. We'll go to the Quidditch Pitch. But you will allow Madam Pomfrey to look you over before you begin the Task.”  
  
“You mean she's going to be there?” Harry asked, with a sly grin, “And not in the Hospital Wing where you were thinking of bringing me?”  
  
“You are as cheeky as your father at the worst of times, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall groused.  
  
“And you just sounded like Snape, Professor McGonagall,” Harry replied.  
  
“That's 'Professor Snape', Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said.  
  
“He calls me 'Potter', so I call him 'Snape',” Harry said, shrugging.  
  
McGonagall sighed and shook her head. “Follow me, Mr. Potter. We cannot delay any longer. We're lucky your collapse hasn't gained any attention!”  
  
Harry silently agreed as he followed the Transfiguration Professor. Luckily, none of the students had come out of Hogwarts just yet, to make their way down to the Quidditch Pitch. And neither Cedric, Fleur or Krum seemed to be nearby. He could imagine the looks on their faces if they had seen him collapse.  
  
_Maybe it would have been better if they saw me faint, _Harry mused. _Thinking I am nervous about the final Task. Thinking I am weak. It would let them underestimate me. Oh well... not like I really need them to underestimate me. There's no chance of them beating me.  
  
_Harry considered himself lucky that he had prepared himself for the maze in the future before he had traveled back to the past. He had considered waiting until he was back in the past to prepare for the maze. But he decided against that, in case something like this exact scenario happened – him arriving back in the past the day of the Third Task. The fact that he had arrived only mere minutes before the Task was rather disconcerting, but, as he told his younger self, it was doable.  
  
His preparation for the maze in the future was diving into a Pensieve and studying his memories of the maze. He decided to use the same route, minus the many wrong turns and dead ends he had encountered the last time through. He would just get through the obstacles quicker than he had last time. With his magical knowledge and skills, he had no doubts he could get to the Cup long before Cedric did.  
  
_Cedric will not be going to the graveyard with me this time, _Harry vowed. _This time, he will live.  
_  
Soon, Harry and Professor McGonagall arrived at the Quidditch Pitch, which was just as Harry remembered it at this moment in time. The hedges were twenty-feet high, and Harry could see the four archways which led into the maze. Each champion would choose one of the entrances. Harry and Cedric would be going first, as they were tied for first in points leading up to the task.  
  
Professor McGonagall led Harry over to Madam Pomfrey who was standing outside a makeshift Hospital Tent.  
  
“Poppy, Mr. Potter fainted on the journey here,” McGonagall said. “Could you check on him, please?”  
  
“I cannot give him any Potions until after the Task, Minerva,” Madam Pomfrey said, “That's the rules of the Tournament, no matter how much I wanted it to change. I can only look him over.”  
  
“Very well,” McGonagall said.  
  
As Madam Pomfrey readied her wand Harry waved his own hand where neither the Deputy Headmistress nor the Hogwarts Healer could see it. He cast a wandless, silent Compulsion Charm on Madam Pomfrey, so she wouldn't notice anything too off about him. He wasn't sure whether or not his recently merged forms of his future and present selves would be identifiable with Diagnostic Charms, especially this early on, but he didn't want to chance Madam Pomfrey discovering anything, and telling Dumbledore about it.  
  
Harry was an expert at wandless and silent magic, having trained with it and mastering it during his career as an Auror. He had theorized, due to the merging, that he would be able to do wandless and silent magic in his fourteen year old body. He was quite happy to have it confirmed, as he noticed Madam Pomfrey's eyebrows flutter as the Compulsion Charm settled over her.  
  
Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over him a few times, then smiled at Harry and Professor McGonagall.  
  
“He doesn't seem to be affected from his bout of fainting,” Madam Pomfrey said. “I have no complaints about him performing the Task.”  
  
“Truly?” McGonagall asked.  
  
Madam Pomfrey merely nodded and smiled.  
  
“I told you I was fine, Professor,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, it is nice to have it confirmed anyway, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said.  
  
“If that is all,” Harry said, “I need to get ready for the Task.”  
  
“Of course, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said, “Harry? Good luck this evening.”  
  
Harry was momentarily shocked that the strict Professor had called him by his first name. Even as an adult, she called him Mr. Potter or Lord Potter.  
  
“Thank you, Professor,” he said with a smile.  
  
The students and other spectators were making their way to the seating areas, as Harry walked over to the other three Champions. Almost immediately, Harry found Hermione standing, smiling and waving in his direction. Ron, Ginny, Molly and Bill Weasley were all near Hermione, as were several other Gryffindors. Harry had to use his Occlumency abilities to calm himself down so he wouldn't express any of the emotions he felt for the three traitorous Weasleys, who dared to believe they were his friends. He simply waved and smiled, focusing on Hermione, even though the others would think he was waving at them as well.  
  
Harry turned his attention to his three fellow Champions, all of whom were staring at the maze with different expressions. They all seemed focused on the task ahead, however, as none of them were glancing his way.  
  
The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.  
  
“We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze,” Professor McGonagall said to the champions. “If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?”  
  
The champions nodded.  
  
“Off you go, then!” said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.  
  
“Good luck, Harry,” Hagrid whispered.  
  
The four Professors walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze.  
  
Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered, “Sonorus,” and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen,” he said, “the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each — Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!” The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. “In second place, with eighty points — Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!” More applause. “And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!”  
  
As a third round of applause rang from the spectators, Harry and Cedric made their way over to two of the four archways. Harry had made sure to stand nearest the same archway he had been in front of the last time around. He didn't want to risk the chance that Cedric might choose it, and he would have to go into a route he wasn't prepared for.  
  
Harry looked toward Cedric, who glanced back at him. Harry gave him a small smile and a nod, which Cedric returned.  
  
_Sorry, Cedric, _Harry said, _Won't let you get anywhere near the Cup this time. You're going to live and have a happy, and healthy future, whether it is with Cho or not.  
__  
_“So... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!” said Bagman. “Three — two — one —”  
  
He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Harry and Cedric hurried forward into the maze. The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze.  
  
Harry closed his eyes for a moment, as he focused on the memories of his Pensieve sessions, in which he studied the maze. He opened his eyes and cast a charm over himself, enhancing the speed of his jogging. He started forward through the maze, letting his memories guide him. By the time Bagman blew his whistle a second time, signalling Krum entering the maze, Harry was already several yards and a couple left and right turns into the maze. Owing to the Pensieve studies, he knew which directions to go, which paths to take, and how to avoid dead ends. Like last time, he hadn't encountered any obstacles by the time the sharp whistle rang out, announcing Fleur's entrance into the maze. He knew Crouch, Junior, posing as Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody was clearing a few obstacles for him.  
  
He soon came upon one path in the maze where, during the last go around, he had run into Cedric Diggory, who had gotten on the wrong side of a Blast-Ended Skrewt. However, it appeared he had arrived there much sooner, owing to him avoiding dead ends. He simply hurried forward and immediately felt the obvious chilly air of a Dementor. However... owing to his Pensieve studies, he knew this wasn't a real Dementor.  
  
“Riddikulus!” Harry exclaimed.  
  
There was a loud crack, and the shape-shifter exploded in a wisp of smoke. Harry smirked and hurried forward. Again, he was able to avoid going toward a couple dead ends he had encountered the last time around.  
  
Soon enough, he encountered a golden mist he remembered from his Pensieve studies. Harry cast an advanced charm he studied for this exact moment, and the golden mist vanished. Still, he cautiously moved forward until he reached where the mist had been. When nothing happened, he sighed in relief and hurried forward, having passed the obstacle.  
  
Nearly five minutes later, five minutes of encountering nothing – Crouch, Junior seemed to working overtime, since he was doing so well in the maze – Harry heard Fleur Delacour scream out in fear and pain. He knew an Imperiused Viktor Krum had attacked her. Harry closed his eyes for a moment, and continued to move forward. He then recalled that he had been back at the golden mist the last time Fleur had been attacked by the Imperiused Krum. He was already five minutes ahead of schedule. This was a very good thing.  
  
Another three minutes passed, easily avoiding a couple more wrong turns and dead ends, as he recalled the Pensieve studies. Soon, he encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt.  
  
“Flipendo, Bombarda, Impedimenta!” Harry exclaimed, casting a spell-chain of curses and hexes.  
  
The Skrewt screeched in agitated pain as he was flipped over, then thrown backwards, then finally froze, all in only a couple of seconds. Harry cast an overpowered Stunning Spell on the vulnerable underside of the Skrewt, knocking it out for good as he ran past it, and hurried further into the maze.  
  
After another five minutes, he came upon a familiar spot where, last time, he had encountered Cedric and Krum dueling, with Krum throwing Cruciatus Curses. However, due to the speed and lack of dead ends and wrong turns, Harry was at least five minutes – if not more – ahead of Cedric and Krum.  
  
Harry continued moving forward, and three minutes later, he found what he was looking for: the Sphinx.  
  
It had the body of an over-large lion: great clawed paws and a long yellowish tail ending in a brown tuft. Its head, however, was that of a woman. She turned her long, almond-shaped eyes upon Harry as he approached.  
  
“I seek the path beyond you, great Sphinx,” Harry said, calmly. “Give me your riddle, and I will answer it.”  
  
The Sphinx raised an eyebrow, then nodded. In a deep, hoarse voice, she said, “Answer on your first guess — I let you pass. Answer wrongly — I attack. Remain silent — I will let you walk away from me unscathed.”  
  
“Very well,” Harry said.  
  
The sphinx sat down upon her hind legs, in the very middle of the path, and recited:

“_First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
Next, tell me what’s always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle and end of the end?  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?”  
_  
Harry sighed in relief. He had hoped it would be the same riddle as last time, and it was.  
  
“The answer is a Spider, Great Sphinx,” Harry said.  
  
The sphinx smiled broadly. She got up, stretched her front legs, and then moved aside for him to pass. Harry merely nodded at her with respect, which she returned, and he hurried forward.  
  
Two minutes later, he turned a corner and saw – at the far end of the path – the Triwizard Cup. However, he knew the obstacles weren't finished. He knew what he was about to encounter. Last time, he had injured his leg due to this encounter, which had caused him a lot of pain during his time in the graveyard, and had definitely reduced his mobility. This time, he would not, could not, let that happen. If he was injured before he reached the graveyard, it would make his plan far more difficult.  
  
He inhaled and exhaled, focusing himself, then headed forward. Halfway down the path, he heard movement to his left. He turned and found a large Acromantula heading toward his direction. He immediately cast several lethal and powerful spells, including Bombardments and others toward the large spider. He aimed several spells toward the legs and on either side of the spider just in case it tried to dodge. The spells hit two of the spider's legs, followed by a Bombardment directly to the face. The Acromantula screeched in pain as it was thrown backwards through the air. Harry cast an overpowered Stunning Spell to make sure the spider stayed down. Then he turned and walked toward the Triwizard Cup. As he reached the cup, he inhaled and exhaled. He knew what needed to happen. He had prepared for this moment.  
  
Harry grabbed the handle of the Triwizard Cup with one hand and felt the familiar tug of his navel as the Portkey activated. A swirl of color and a gust of wind surrounded him as he traveled with the Portkey. As it slowed down, he pushed his legs forward, in a walking motion, as he landed on the ground.  
  
Sure enough, he was standing in the graveyard.  
  
_Time for a little show, _Harry mused.  
  
“Uh – er – I suppose this must be part of the Task then,” Harry said, faking a timid, unsure tone, “So what do I need to do now then?”  
  
He pointed his wand forward, then heard what he was waiting for: Peter Pettigrew, also known as Wormtail, cast an Expelliarmus. Harry dropped his wand, near the Triwizard Cup Portkey, before the Disarming Hex could reach him, and was relieved when it didn't go toward Wormtail instead.  
  
Wormtail walked toward him, pointing his wand – or rather Voldemort's wand – at Harry.  
  
“You!” Harry snarled, though he was mostly acting at the moment.  
  
“Y-yes, it is me, H-Harry!” Wormtail stammered. “S-surprised to s-see me?”  
  
“What do you want?” Harry asked.  
  
Harry knew it was coming, and he allowed it to happen. Ropes appeared from Voldemort's wand and wrapped around Harry. Harry fell over, then was brought back to his feet with another spell. He was lifted into the air and found himself floating over toward a marble headstone, which he knew belonged to Voldemort's Muggle father. Soon enough, he was tied to the headstone, his back pressed against the marble. Once sure that Harry was bound so tightly to the headstone that he couldn’t move an inch, Wormtail drew a length of some black material from the inside of his cloak and stuffed it roughly into Harry’s mouth; then, without a word, he turned from Harry and hurried away.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't mind the gag or the ropes. He'd easily be able to do away with all of it, but he couldn't do it yet. He had to wait for the opportune moment.  
  
He could hear noises at his feet. He looked down and saw a gigantic snake slithering through the grass, circling the headstone where he was tied.  
  
_I'll deal with you and the Horcrux inside of you soon enough, Maledictus, _Harry vowed.  
  
Wormtail’s fast, wheezy breathing was growing louder again. It sounded as though he was forcing something heavy across the ground. Then he came back within Harry’s range of vision, and Harry saw him pushing a stone cauldron to the foot of the grave. He then begun to prepare what would ultimately be the ritual that would bring Lord Voldemort back to a full body.  
  
_Would you hurry up, Wormtail? _Harry mused, _I don't have all night!  
  
_Wormtail walked away, out of view, again, and returned a minute later, carrying what Harry knew was the homonculus form of Lord Voldemort.  
  
“_Is it ready, Wormtail?!” _Voldemort hissed.  
  
“It is nearly ready, M-Master,” Wormtail stammered, “S-Sorry it was not ready s-sooner. The boy m-made it here quicker than was assumed. Junior m-must have b-been rather eager to m-make sure the b-boy made it through the m-maze.”  
  
“_Of course he was,” Voldemort hissed, “He is my most loyal servant, after all. Now silence yourself, and get your task done! Now!”  
  
_A moment passed, and the whole surface of the water was alight with sparks.  
  
“It is ready, Master,” Wormtail said.  
  
“_Now,_” Voldemort hissed.  
  
Wormtail lowered Voldemort into the cauldron; there was a hiss, and the homonculus vanished below the surface; Harry heard its frail body hit the bottom with a soft thud.  
  
Wormtail was speaking. His voice shook; he seemed frightened beyond his wits. He raised his wand, closed his eyes, and spoke to the night.  
  
_“Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!” _  
  
The surface of the grave at Harry’s feet cracked. Harry watched as a fine trickle of dust rose into the air at Wormtail’s command and fell softly into the cauldron. The surface of the water broke and hissed; it sent sparks in all directions and turned a vivid, poisonous-looking blue.  
  
And now Wormtail was whimpering. He pulled a long, thin, shining silver dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into petrified sobs.  
  
_“Flesh — of the servant — w-willingly given — you will — revive — your master.” _  
  
He stretched his right hand out in front of him — the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it upward. Harry watched, with a cold smirk, as Wormtail brought the dagger down and cut off his hand at the wrist. Wormtail screamed out in agony and pain as his hand fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Wormtail picked up his hand and threw it into the cauldron with a splash.

Ignoring what the cauldron was doing, Harry wandlessly and silently cast a numbing charm on his arms. He knew what was about to happen, and he didn't need the pain to distract him.  
  
_“B-blood of the enemy... forcibly taken... you will... resurrect your foe,” _Wormtail chainted.  
  
The dagger came down on Harry's arm, slicing it open. Though he felt no pain due to the numbing charms, he let out a scream, so Wormtail would think he was feeling the pain. It seemed to work, because Wormtail made a satisfied sneer in Harry's direction as he collected a few drops of blood on the dagger.  
  
As soon as Wormtail turned around, Harry cast a Notice-Me-Not Charm on himself, then cast silent charms on his gag and ropes. By the time Wormtail was dropping the blood into the cauldron, Harry was free of his bindings.  
  
Harry wasn't paying attention to the Cauldron at all. He knew what was going on, but he needed to be ready to make his move. He was mindful of where Nagini the Maledictus was, but he also knew his Notice-Me-Not was so powerful that Nagini wouldn't notice him until he lifted it. Harry crept over to the Triwizard Cup, collected his wand from the ground and waited.  
  
He watched as the cauldron began to spit and bubble. As soon as he saw Voldemort began to rise out of the cauldron, Harry pointed his wand at Nagini, while watching Wormtail who was distracted, watching his Master rise again.  
  
He cast a silent Cutting Curse toward Nagini, and the serpent cried out in shock and pain as the Curse sliced off its head. The dark, black vapor that used to be the Horcrux, screeched as it dissipated into nothing, causing Wormtail to turn toward the sound.  
  
Harry lifted the Notice-Me-Not Charm, then pointed his wand toward Wormtail.  
  
“Accio Voldemort's Wand!” Harry exclaimed, “Accio Peter Pettigrew!”  
  
Wormtail yelped as Voldemort's wand was torn from his remaining hand and zoomed over to Harry. Harry caught it. Even before the wand reached Harry's hand, Wormtail was being thrown through the air toward him. Wormtail landed on the ground, and Harry cast a Stunning Spell on him.  
  
Voldemort was still standing in the cauldron, but he was looking at Harry with an angry expression. Harry pocketed Voldemort's wand, grabbed Wormtail's hand, then waved at the enraged and shocked – and newly resurrected – Voldemort. He then brought his hand down onto the Cup portkey.  
  
As he felt that familiar pull of his navel, Harry heard the enraged Voldemort scream out in frustration for a moment, before it was muffled by the wind whipping around him.  
  
A moment later, Harry, Wormtail, and Voldemort's wand were on their way back to Hogwarts, leaving Voldemort in the graveyard alone with nothing but the corpse of his trusted familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so my newest story has begun! I hoped you liked this chapter, packed with action and mystery, and a probably a few unanswered questions. I know I was a bit brief and mysterious with the explanation of what happened in Future!Harry's future. It will be explained more in Chapter 4.
> 
> Voldemort knows nothing of Harry's ability to use wandless and silent casting. He was still 'cooking' and ressurecting when Harry unbound himself, so neither he nor Wormtail noticed Harry escaping his binds. Also, Nagini's death won't cause Voldemort to think Harry knows of the Horcruxes. He'll just believe Harry was defending himself against the snake.
> 
> Also, I am sure you're wondering why Harry didn't do anything to stop Voldemort's resurrection. He needed Voldemort to have an actual body, so he could be defeated in the future – after the other Horcruxes are dealt with.
> 
> Next Chapter: Harry returns to Hogwarts with Wormtail and Voldemort's wand, and his evening is only just beginning! What will Harry do next? How will he deal with Fudge, Crouch, Junior, Dumbledore and others? Find out next chapter! The second chapter will be uploaded a few hours after the first one does (on the same day this one is publshed).


	2. White Lies and Dark Truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: 40+ Reviews (on FFN) for the first chapter in only a few hours! That is awesome! Thank you for all the wonderful comments so far, and I am happy so many readers are excited for this story!
> 
> As per usual in most of my stories, Amelia is the same age as Sirius, Remus, Snape and Wormtail. And Harry's paternal grandparents were Charlus and Dorea Potter. Fleamont and Euphemia were Charlus' parents.
> 
> Warning: Severe Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore

**Thursday, June 24****th****, 1995  
  
**Harry Potter, the Stunned form of Peter “Wormtail” Pettgirew, and the Triwizard Cup landed on the ground at the entrance of the maze with a crashing thud. A loud cheer erupted from the spectators, all of whom obviously thought Harry was simply returning from the maze. Harry sat up as Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall hurried forward toward him.  
  
“It's Harry!” McGonagall exclaimed, “But there's someone else too! Who is that with him?!”  
  
“That,” Harry said, getting to his feet, “is Peter Pettigrew!”  
  
“Impossible!” Cornelius Fudge growled.  
  
The Minister of Magic arrived, with Ludo Bagman and Madam Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at Amelia Bones. He certainly didn't remember her being there the last time around.  
  
“Everyone knows Pettigrew is dead!” Fudge exclaimed, “Sirius Black killed him!”  
  
“Obviously not,” Harry said, “As he is right here. The Triwizard Cup was a Portkey. It brought me to a graveyard. I thought it was part of the Task. Pettigrew appeared and he and I dueled. I hit him with a Cutting Curse, which hit his wand hand, cutting it off at the wrist, allowing me to summon his wand and defeat him. I Stunned him, then held his good hand when I touched the Cup again. And it brought me here.”  
  
It was a lie, but it was a necessary lie. A story he had prepared for this occasion. After all, he had used a Cutting Curse on Nagini, so if his wand was checked for spells, the Cutting Curse would be found, making his story believable. Obviously, he wasn't going to announce Voldemort's return in front of everyone, especially Cornelius Fudge who he knew would definitely not believe him. He would wait for the rest of the explanation for when he met in private with Dumbledore and others.  
  
Harry then eyed a certain 'Professor' lurking in the background.  
  
“During the duel,” Harry said, “Pettigrew couldn't help but brag about certain things. I asked him if he was responsible for placing me in the Triwizard Tournament. He denied it and told me who really did. _Stupefy!”  
  
_Harry pointed his wand toward the imposter Moody as he cast the Stunning Spell.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Fudge, Bagman and several spectators gasped as 'Moody' fell to the ground, Stunned.  
  
“What is the meaning of this, Potter?!” Fudge growled. “Bones, arrest him for attacking Alastor Moody!”  
  
“That is not Alastor Moody,” Harry said. “That is Bartemius Crouch, Junior using Polyjuice Potion!”  
  
“Lies!” Fudge exclaimed, “Crouch, Junior is dead!”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He saw Severus Snape walking over to the Stunned Moody.  
  
“Professor Snape?” Harry asked, “Would you please take a sniff of the flask he is carrying?. Let us know what you find.”  
  
Snape glared at him, then looked toward Dumbledore. Dumbledore merely bowed his head and nodded. Snape found the flask then sniffed at it, and jerked his head away.  
  
“Polyuice Potion,” Snape said, “It seems Potter is correct. This is not Alastor Moody.”  
  
Severus waved his wand at the Stunned form of Moody. Harry recognized it as a charm that did away with Polyjuice Potion effects on a person. If he wasn't Stunned, Harry knew the impostor would be screaming in pain due to the forced change. The fake leg popped out from its socket, and the fake, magical eye did too as the impostor's body returned to its true form.  
  
“Bartemius Crouch, Junior,” Snape said, as he gazed at the man in shock. “Alive and well, it would seem.”  
  
“So, Minister Fudge,” Harry said. “It seems we have two men here who were thought to be dead, who aren't actually dead.”  
  
Fudge blustered and stammered, but said nothing.  
  
“Director Bones?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes, Mr. Potter?” Amelia replied.  
  
“I assume you will take custody of these two men?” Harry asked.  
  
Amelia smiled. “Of course, Mr. Potter.”  
  
“Now wait just a minute here!” Fudge exclaimed.  
  
“Is something wrong, Minister?” Amelia asked. “These two obviously need to be questioned so we can discover why they are not dead. That is my job, Minister. Is it not?”  
  
“I... well... yes, yes, of course it is,” Fudge said, then turned to Harry. “Ah... Mr. Potter. Er... congratulations on winning the Triwizard Tournament!”  
  
The crowd, which had been hushed as they watched the spectacle in front of them, cheered loudly as Harry was proclaimed the winner. Fudge was obviously elated by the reaction and he turned around to the crowd. Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. Fudge was just trying to get good publicity since he had obviously been 'fudging' things up since he confronted Harry.  
  
“Tomorrow evening, there will be a presentation in the Great Hall,” Fudge continued, “Where we will give Mr. Potter his winnings, and present Hogwarts, as a whole, with the Triwizard Cup!”  
  
The crowd cheered again. Harry looked around. Using this as a distraction, Harry cast a wandless, silent Confundus Charm toward the Stunned Crouch, Junior. Like Pettigrew, he didn't want Crouch to mention Voldemort to Amelia or any other interrogator before Harry could give the explanation to Amelia.  
  
Dumbledore raised his wand to his throat.  
  
“Students, staff and guests, thank you for being here and supporting the Champions this evening!” Dumbledore said, mostly to the spectators. “Please make your way back to the castle.”  
  
He then turned to Harry. “Mr. Potter, would you please come with me so we can discuss the events of this evening after you were transported away from the maze?”  
  
Harry knew exactly what Dumbledore wanted. Obviously the old man knew Harry hadn't been entirely truthful about what had happened.  
  
“Albus!” Minerva scolded, “Mr. Potter has been through much this evening. He needs to be looked over by Poppy. I mean... look at his arm! He's obviously been injured.”  
  
“Pettigrew did it,” Harry said, aiming a kick at the Stunned body of Wormtail, “He cast a cutting charm, and it hit my arm when I shield my body with it. I cast a numbing charm on it. It doesn't hurt much at the moment. I am willing to meet with Professor Dumbledore, then I will go to the Hospital Wing. I promise.”  
  
“Thank you, Harry,” Dumbledore said; he turned to Madam Bones who was still watching the scene. “Madam Bones, you may use anything inside the castle to aide you with Mr. Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior. I am sure you need to summon some Aurors to escort these two back to the Ministry.”  
  
“Thank you, Albus,” Amelia said. “I believe I'll take you up on that offer. I'll use one of your classrooms to put these two in.”  
  
“Something tells me the real Alastor Moody is somewhere in the castle,” Dumbledore said. “If you will, please try to get his location from young Barty, please.”  
  
“I will need to use Veritaserum to do it, Albus,” Amelia said.  
  
“Of course,” Dumbledore said. “Severus, Minerva and Filius will assist you with whatever you need.”  
  
McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape all nodded. Harry stealthily cast a silent Confundus Charm toward the Stunned Pettgirew so, even under Veritaserum, he would give Harry's version of the story. Harry wanted to give the real story of Voldemort's return to Madam Bones himself.  
  
“If that is all, I must escort young Mr. Potter back to the castle,” Dumbledore said.  
  
“One moment, sir,” Harry said. “Madam Bones? Pettigrew is a rat Animagus. Be sure to make sure you use Anti-Animagus enchantments wherever you place him.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Potter,” Amelia said. “I will certainly take that under advisement.”  
  
“Thank you, Harry,” Dumbledore said, “Please follow me. I assure you, Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior will not be going anywhere, with Madam Bones in charge.”  
  
Amelia nodded firmly in agreement. Harry followed Dumbledore out of the stadium, and they headed toward the castle. Halfway through the journey, a large black dog hurried up to them and started following them toward the castle. Harry blinked back tears as he realized it was Sirius Black in his Animagus form.  
  
“It seems you have a loyal protector this evening, Harry,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he looked at Padfoot. “I will, of course, allow him inside the castle.”  
  
“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said, then smirked. “I promise, he is house-trained.”  
  
Padfoot barked loudly, and Harry wasn't sure if it was in annoyance or agreement. Dumbledore merely chuckled.  
  
“I trust you are correct,” Dumbledore said.  
  
“Perhaps you can allow him '_sanctuary'_,” Harry said, “Perhaps we could introduce him to Amelia Bones before she leaves with Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior this evening.”  
  
Harry noted Dumbledore's obvious hesitation, before the man bowed his head and smiled.  
  
“If the opportunity arises, I will, of course, allow it to happen,” Dumbledore said. “But yes, we can allow a bit of sanctuary for this fine animal.”  
  
Padfoot barked happily and Harry allowed himself a small smile. He knew Dumbledore wasn't exactly happy about how the current events were playing themselves out. After all, if Sirius was a free man, he would have a lot of power when it came to helping Harry in the future. Whether it be as Harry's guardian, or simply Lord Black on the Wizengamot.  
  
“What happened to Cedric, Fleur and Krum, sir?” Harry asked. “I heard Fleur scream in the maze.”  
  
“Ah, yes, they are all fine and currently being looked after by Madam Pomfrey,” Dumbledore said. “Viktor Krum was reported to have been suffering under the exposure of the Imperius Curse. He used a Cruciatus Curse on Fleur Delacour. Cedric Diggory found him in the maze, still suffering under the Imperius Curse, and Stunned him, then threw up red sparks. It was around that time when it was reported that you took the Cup, winning the Task and the Tournament. We were quite worried when you did not return back to the front of the maze immediately, like you were supposed to. It would seem now that Bartemius Crouch, Junior, posing as Professor Moody, used the Imperius Curse on Mr. Krum to eliminate your opponents.”  
  
“Which would make it easier for me to get to the Cup,” Harry said, “Which would take me to the graveyard. I see.”  
  
“Yes,” Dumbledore said. “We were all most confused about why Krum was under the Imperius. Karkaroff was blaming Diggory for it, as he was the one who Stunned the Durmstrang Champion. But I argued that Fleur Delacour was hit with the Cruciatus long before Cedric fought Krum. So if Krum wasn't under the Imperius when he tortured Champion Delacour...”  
  
“Krum would be guilty of using an Unforgivable,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes,” Dumbledore agreed. “Karkaroff withdrew his complaints after that. We were still arguing about all of it, and were quite worried as to why you hadn't returned to us when you touched the Cup. You returned shortly after that. It seems our questions have been answered now.”  
  
“Not all of them,” Harry said. “I'll explain more when we get to your office, where our conversation wil be private.”  
  
“Of course,” Dumbledore agreed, “I look forward to the explanation.”  
  
Twenty minutes later, Harry, Padfoot and Dumbledore walked into the Headmaster's Office. Dumbledore conjured a couple of chairs on the nearest side of his desk. He then walked around the desk.  
  
“You may return to your normal form, Mr. Black,” Dumbledore said, as he sat down, “Nobody here will cause you any grief.”  
  
Harry watched as Padfoot hesitated for a brief moment before he returned to his human form, revealing Sirius Black. Sirius grinned as he gazed at his godson.  
  
Harry embraced his godfather, allowing a couple tears to fall down his face.  
  
“Hello, dogfather,” Harry said, “It is so good to see you.”  
  
Sirius barked out a laugh at 'dogfather'. “Hello, pup. It is good to see you too.” He backed away from the hug. “You did it, Harry! You captured Wormtail!”  
  
“I did,” Harry said, smiling. “I brought him back with me so you could be free. I wasn't going to let him get away again, like he did a year ago.”  
  
“And that is a story I would very much like to hear, Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore said. “Please, sit down, the both of you.”  
  
Harry and Sirius sat down in the two chairs.  
  
“Forgive me, Harry,” Dumbledore said. “But I could tell you weren't telling everyone the whole story about what happened to you this evening. I believe you also might have told some white lies.”  
  
“How dare you accuse my godson of lying, Dumbledore!” Sirius growled.  
  
“Sirius,” Harry said, “It is alright. I did lie this evening about what happened.”  
  
Sirius looked at him in surprise for a moment, then he nodded soberly. “I assume you had a good reason?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “I didn't want to let all the innocent students and spectators hear what really happened. Also... well... Professor, you saw how Fudge was acting tonight. Barking on about how Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior were dead when the evidence that they were alive was right in front of him.”  
  
“Yes,” Dumbledore said, “Cornelius' behavior was most regrettable this evening.”  
  
“As far as I can tell,” Harry said, “Minister Fudge is simply a peacetime Minister, who buries his head in the sand, instead of doing his job correctly. If I told him what truly happened, he would likely vehemently deny it, and maybe even try to do damage control and slander my good name – well, more than it has already been slandered this year by Skeeter and the Priophet.”  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. “That is very wise of you, Harry. Yes, I do agree that Cornelius would likely try to bury what truly happened this evening from the public. So.... what did really happen tonight?”  
  
Harry embellished the story a bit, and told a few white lies, but he told Dumbledore and Sirius most of the story. He didn't want to let Dumbledore know he could do wandless and silent casting. So he merely explained that Wormtail must not have tied the bindings around his hands too tight, and his Binding Hex was poorly cast, which gave Harry the opportunity to free himself easily.  
  
“When Wormtail was preoccupied with the Cauldron, I crept away from the headstone back toward the Portkey. Voldemort's snake familiar came close, and I didn't want her to reveal that I was free, So I killed her with a Cutting Curse, chopping off her head. Unfortunately, Wormtail noticed. So I summoned the wand in his hand, and summoned him as well. When he landed near me, I stunned him.”  
  
“Impressive work, Harry,” Dumbledore said, “It is most difficult to summon a human being successfully.”  
  
“I was working on adrenaline and trying to get out of there alive,” Harry said. “So obviously I put a bit of power into my spells.”  
  
“Completely understandable,” Dumbledore said, nodding.  
  
“By the time I was ready to escape with Wormtail and the Portkey,” Harry said, “Voldemort was rising out of the Cauldron. He didn't step out of the Cauldron before I escaped, but I must assume he is now resurrected in a full body.”  
  
“That is probably a good assumption, Mr. Potter,” Dumbledore said, with a frown. “It would seem Lord Voldemort has returned.”  
  
“Well, shite!” Sirius muttered.  
  
“Do you still have the wand Pettigrew used?” Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry took the wand out of one of his robe pockets and placed it on Dumbledore's desk.  
  
“It is Voldemort's wand, isn't it?” Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore frowned as he looked down at the wand, then up at Harry. “I believe you are right, Mr. Potter.”  
  
“So old Voldy is back, but he doesn't have his wand?” Sirius asked.  
  
“Oh, I am sure he will find a way to obtain a wand sooner rather than later,” Dumbledore said, sighing. “With the capture of Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior – both of whom, I assume, were Voldemort's closest followers over the past several months, Voldemort will have to find assistance elsewhere. If he hasn't already, he will likely summon his Inner Circle of Death Eaters – those not in Azkaban.”  
  
“Maybe he can't,” Harry said.  
  
“What do you mean?” Sirius asked.  
  
“How does he contact the Death Eaters?” Harry asked, “Was there ever any information about how he did that. I know Death Eaters have Dark Mark Tatoos. Does he use those? Like... I don't know... point a wand on a tattoo, and it summons the other Death Eaters?”  
  
“I do not know,” Dumbledore admitted. “I must research that. However, somehow I doubt it, Harry. That would make him have to have a follower around him at all times. I doubt he wanted to summon his followers that way. It would make him kind of... subservient to them... in a way. But it is an interesting question, Mr. Potter. One that even I hadn't thought of. I will, indeed, think on this.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He knew he was right, after all, having witnessed Voldemort use Wormtail's tattoo the last time around to summon the other Death Eaters in the graveyard. But Dumbledore, believing he was all-knowing and wiser than anyone else, would of course have disagreed with them.  
  
_How was I so oblivious the last time around about his 'I'm always correct and you're always wrong', attitude? _Harry asked himself, _“God damned sociopathic megalomaniac! It will be my pleasure to end you, Dumbledore, but not before taking you down several notches! _  
  
“Well, if I am right,” Harry said, deciding to emphasize the fact that he thought he was correct, and show the old bastard that he wasn't always going to agree with whatever the 'Leader of the Light' said, like most of magickind did, “this might give us some time to prepare. At least... for the rest of the evening... to prevent Voldemort from getting another wand in the obvious way.”  
  
“You are speaking of Mr. Ollvander?” Sirius asked. “You think he'll go to him?”  
  
“I doubt he would, himself, go to Diagon Alley,” Dumbledore said. “He would send one of his followers there.”  
  
“Which he may not have right now,” Sirius said. “Or, if Harry is right, doesn't have an immediate way to summon one. I see what Harry means now. But I'll let you say it, Harry. This is your idea, after all.”  
  
“Perhaps you, Headmaster, or someone else, should speak to Mr. Ollivander?” Harry suggested. “Voldemort might kidnap him – or, as you alluded to, have one of his followers do it – so the man would make him a custom wand. Mr. Ollivander might want to take precautions to prevent this.”  
  
“That is a very good suggestion, indeed, Harry,” Dumbledore said, “I will make sure it happens. With Ollivander no longer an option, Voldemort might try to use one of his follower's wands, and as Garrick – Mr. Ollivander, that is – likes to say, 'the wand chooses the wizard'. Any wand he may take from one of his followers may not work as optimal as his would.”  
  
“Which may lessen his power, and therefore make him less of a threat,” Harry said, nodding.  
  
“Oh, he would still be a threat, of course,” Dumbledore said, “But yes, an improper wand would impede him greatly.”  
  
“So what do we do now?” Sirius asked. “Should we go to this graveyard and see if he is still there? If he is wandless, he would be easy to capture or kill.”  
  
“I think not,” Dumbledore said. “We do not know what we would encounter. Also, I believe that, with no wand, Voldemort may have already retreated back to his hiding spot.”  
  
“I suppose you might be right,” Sirius conceded, “I believe our first move would be to bring back the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix, Harry, is --”  
  
“A vigilante group you led during Voldemort's first reign of power,” Harry cut in, “I am aware. Someone – Hermione I think? -- told me about it. They probably got it from a book about yourself.”  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. “Ah, yes, that is very likely. I, myself, have read most of the biographies about me, official or otherwise. It is nice to read about adventures I do not remember taking, and facts about myself that even I didn't know were true!”  
  
“Kind of like those 'Boy-Who-Lived' and 'Harry Potter adventure' books written about me,” Harry said. “If I really slayed a dragon when I was five years old, it would have truly helped me with the First Task!”  
  
Sirius barked out a laugh.  
  
“Quite so!” Dumbledore said, with a soft chuckle.  
  
“I believe reforming the Order of the Phoenix should be your second move, Headmaster,” Harry said, firmly. “The first move should be setting up a meeting between Amelia Bones and Sirius. With Pettigrew's capture, Director Bones should soon realize that Sirius is innocent. I believe Sirius should stay here, under the right of Sanctuary, until he is able to get a trial.”  
  
“Sounds good to me!” Sirius barked. “When I obtain my freedom, then I can help you with the Order of the Phoenix, Albus. That is a promise. I might even have a good idea where the Order can meet in secret – perhaps even set up Headquarters.”  
  
Harry knew Sirius was suggesting #12 Grimmauld Place. He was rather surprised Sirius would suggest going back to the house of his childhood, a place he had hated. Harry then realized it was a bribe. In other words Sirius was saying 'scratch my back and secure my freedom, and I'll scratch yours and give the Order a proper place for Headquarters'.  
  
Harry, however, was quite happy for Sirius to suggest his old house. It meant Harry could get in there sometime during the summer, and deal with the locket Horcrux.  
  
“I was considering asking my brother if we could use the basement of the Hog's Head,” Dumbledore said, “Which was, of course, a location we used last time. But your suggestion might, in fact, be better.”  
  
“Yes, and it has several bedrooms,” Sirius said. “So Order members could sleep there, as could their family members if they need protection.”  
  
“A wise idea,” Dumbledore agreed,. “Very well, I will ask Madam Bones to come here and meet with us.”  
  
“I could also tell her the story of what really happened tonight, sir,” Harry said.  
  
“Won't she get the true story from Wormtail?” Sirius asked, confused.  
  
Harry shook his head. “I hit him with a Confundus Charm, so he would tell the story I wanted him to tell. Even under Veritaserum.”  
  
“And how did you discover that Confundus Charms were a counter to Veritaserum, Harry?” Dumbledore asked.  
  
“I read about it,” Harry replied, easily.  
  
Dumbledore frowned, then nodded. “Is it wise to reveal the true story to the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Harry? After all, her boss is Cornelius Fudge. I thought you didn't want him to have this information, which is likely if we inform Madam Bones.”  
  
“I believe I can trust Madam Bones not to bandy about the information carelessly,” Harry said, firmly. “As the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she needs to know the threat of Voldemort has returned. Perhaps, with the Order's help, she can improve the MLE and Auror Departments in case they are needed.... without Fudge, his lackeys, nor the Wizengamot, finding out the real reason.”  
  
“It is a good idea, Albus,” Sirius said. “We could invite Amy into the Order. I know last time, she denied an invitation into the Order. But she was just a lowly apprentice back then. This time, she could be a great help with the coming troubles. She could bring in some Aurors to the Order as well.”  
  
Dumbledore didn't reply for nearly a minute. He merely looked down at his hands, which were set as if he was praying, and was obviously debating internally with himself. It was obvious the old man wasn't a fan of Madam Bones, and Harry knew why. She was a headstrong, opinionated and highly skilled woman who didn't put up with most of Dumbledore's bullshit. Also, she was the youngest DMLE Director in history, which was quite impressive. Dumbledore didn't like her because she would likely, and loudly, oppose his 'Greater Good' plan.  
  
“I think I can agree with this strategy,” Dumbledore finally said, which surprised Harry, who thought the old man would have outright denied bringing Madam Bones into the fold, “Very well. Hazel!”  
  
An elderly house-elf appeared near Dumbledore.  
  
“You called, Master Head Dumbledore?” the house-elf asked.  
  
“Hazel, find Madam Bones, who is currently inside the castle,” Dumbledore said, “and ask her to come to my office as soon as possible. Tell her the password is 'Tootsie Rolls'.”  
  
“Yes, Master Head Dumbledore,” the house-elf said, before it vanished.  
  
“Ah, Tootsie Rolls,” Dumbledore said, “A most delightful confection. Speaking of confection, would either of you like a lemon drop? I am sorry I did not offer them earlier. Treating yourself to one would pass the time whilst we wait for Madam Bones.”  
  
Neither Harry nor Sirius accepted the offer. Dumbledore sighed and picked up a lemon drop then popped it in his mouth.  
  
“Why does everyone deny my offer to treat themselves to a lemon drop?” Dumbledore asked, mostly to himself.  
  
Neither Harry nor Sirius answered him.  


* * *

Madam Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was currently making her way toward the Headmaster's Office. She had left Peter Pettigrew and Bartemius Crouch, Junior with Filius Flitwick and Severus Snape. She did not trust Severus Snape to be alone with the two Death Eaters, especially as she wasn't one-hundred percent sure Snape was no longer allied with the Death Eaters. She trusted that Filius Flitwick, a renowned Dueling Champion, would be able to stop Snape if he tried to free Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior. Minerva McGonagall was currently searching for the real Alastor Moody, after Crouch, Junior had revealed, with the help of Veritaserum, where he was keeping the old Auror prisoner.  
  
Speaking of Veritaserum.... Amelia thought about Pettigrew's interrogation. After confirming Harry Potter's tale about what happened that evening, she switched her focus to what happened back in 1981. She almost cried when it was confirmed that Sirius Black – whom she had once been very close to – was actually completely innocent of all his crimes! Pettigrew was the true Secret Keeper of the Potters. Pettigrew was the one who killed those Muggles! He had framed Sirius Black and had escaped in his Animagus form. Thank goodness Mr. Potter had warned her about his Animagus form. She had placed the enchantments on the classroom she had put the two prisoners in, and as soon as Wormtail was woken up, he had attempted to change into his rat form. He was quite surprised to find he could not transform.  
  
_Now, I need to figure out where Sirius Black is hiding, _Amelia mused, _Maybe Albus knows? Or... maybe... Harry Potter knows?  
  
_She theories that Black had been in contact with Potter, in the time since his escape from Azkaban.  
  
Amelia soon found herself in front of the gargoyle statue that was guarding the passageway to the Headmaster's Office.  
  
“Tootsie Rolls?” Amelia said.  
  
She had never heard of Tootsie Rolls before, but she assumed it was a Muggle confection of some kind. Dumbledore loved candy so much that he always used candy names for his password.  
  
The stone gargoyle nodded and jumped to the side, revealing the winding staircase. Amelia ascended the stairs, and came upon a door, which opened as she approached it. Amelia walked into Dumbledore's office, and found the Headmaster sitting behind his desk. She wasn't surprised to find Harry sitting in a chair on the nearest side of the desk. She was, however, surprised to see a large black dog laying on the ground near Mr. Potter's chair. She knew that the dog wasn't a normal dog, but an Animagus. And she knew exactly who the dog really was.  
  
“Greetings Albus, Mr. Potter,” Amelia said, then looked down at the dog, “Well, well. Long time, no see... Sirius Black.”  


* * *

**(Moments earlier...)  
  
**Harry Potter glanced down at Padfoot, who was laying in wait for Madam Bones. Sirius had transformed into his Animagus form, after Dumbledore announced that Amelia was approaching the gargoyle guardian.  
  
Harry heard the door to Dumbledore's office open, and turned around to find Madam Amelia Bones entering the room.  
  
“Greetings Albus, Mr. Potter,” Amelia said, then looked down at Padfoot, “Well, well. Long time, no see... Sirius Black.”  
  
Harry's eyes widened, and he had a hex ready on his tongue to cast at the Director of the DMLE. He did not want to show his wandless, silent casting abilities in front of Dumbledore, but if Madam Bones dared to attack his godfather, he would have to risk it.  
  
Padfoot transformed back into Sirius, who was now on his knees in a pleading stance.  
  
“I'm innocent, Amy!” Sirius said, “You have to believe me!”  
  
It was a tense moment, as Harry stared at Amelia, waiting for her response. He sighed in immense relief when a smile formed on the Director's face.  
  
“I believe you, Sirius,” Amelia said, “Pettigrew has told me everything, including what happened back in '81. Why didn't you come to me sometime in the past couple of years, Sirius?! You could have told me what really happened!”  
  
“What was I supposed to believe, Amy?” Sirius asked. “You're the Director of the DMLE. I thought you would have investigated my case already, and decided I was guilty! I didn't even get a trial back then, you know!”  
  
Amelia's eyes widened, then her eyebrows narrowed and she looked toward Dumbledore.  
  
“Why wasn't I informed until just now, Albus, that Sirius didn't have a trial?!” she growled. “You were the Chief Warlock even back then!”  
  
Harry turned to Dumbledore, awaiting the man's answer. He wanted to know this too.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. “I'm afraid I was outnumbered by Millicent Bagnold and Bartemius Crouch, Senior. I told them that this would come back to bite them, but they decided to send a message to any sympathizers of Voldemort, by sending Sirius to Azkaban without a trial. However, I believe this gives us an advantage now. Sirius is, of course, the assumed Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.”  
  
“Wait... what?” Sirius asked, “No, I'm not. I was disowned.”  
  
“You were disowned by your parents, Sirius,” Dumbledore said, “Not by your grandfather, Arcturus, who was still Lord Black, after your parents died. When your brother died, Arcturus knew he needed an Heir and chose you.”  
  
“Oh,” Sirius said. “I don't know how I feel about that.”  
  
“Well, if you do not accept the title and role, Sirius,” Dumbledore said, “Then it would pass on to the son of Lucius Malfoy. I am sure you don't want that to happen.”  
  
“No, no, of course not!” Sirius exclaimed. “I will be happy to become Lord Black. However...”  
  
“Yes?” Dumbledore asked.  
  
“It is possible that Azkaban has made me sterile,” Sirius frowned. “If that has happened, then I will choose Harry as my Heir, and not that Death Eater bastard's spawn. After all, Harry's grandmother was Dorea Black. So he would qualify.”  
  
Dumbledore frowned and looked from Sirius, to Harry, then back to Sirius.  
  
“Do you truly believe Harry would be ready for such a responsibility, Sirius?” he asked.  
  
“Better than a Death Eater's spawn, Albus!” Sirius growled. “Malfoy would convince his spawn to use the Black fortune to fill Voldemort's war chest! Trust me, we would lose the war if that happened! In fact, in order to prevent this, I might disown Narcissa and her son as soon as possible!”  
  
Dumbledore frowned and looked back at Harry, who kept a neutral expression on his face. He sighed and looked back at Sirius.  
  
“I suppose you are right, Sirius,” Dumbledore said, “But I ask that you seriously consider your options if you no longer qualify as the Head of your House.”  
  
“Didn't you know, Albus?” Sirius asked, “I am always Sirius!”  
  
Harry and Amelia groaned at the pun, and Dumbledore merely sighed deeply.  
  
“Harry, I am ashamed!” Sirius exclaimed, with a pout, “I didn't even get a laugh from you for that! How can you disrespect your dogfather like that?!”  
  
Harry simply rolled his eyes.  
  
“Let us move on, shall we?” Dumbledore said, “Madam Bones, if Sirius is Lord Black, the other Lords in the Wizengamot will be most aggrieved to find out that one of their fellow Lords spent over a decade in Azkaban without a trial... especially when it is discovered he is innocent. I am sure, if we inform Cornelius of this... he would drop the 'Kiss-On-Sight' orders and give Sirius a trial, so that he can amend a mistake that the previous administration made.”  
  
The eyebrow over the monocled eye of Amelia raised, and she nodded. “I believe I can work with that.”  
  
“Good,” Dumbledore said, “Until the Kiss-On-Sight order is dropped, and a trial date is set, I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, am giving official Sanctuary to Sirius Black. So mote it be. On the date of his trial, I will escort him to the Ministry myself.”  
  
Amelia nodded again. “I can accept that. I just need a written statement from you before I leave.”  
  
“Of course, Director,” Dumbledore agreed; he conjured a third chair, “Please be seated. Meeting Sirius is not the only reason I summoned you here, after all.”  
  
Amelia walked across the room, as Sirius returned to his own chair. She sat down next to Sirius.  
  
“Before we move to the most important topic,” Dumbledore said, “I must ask a question. Has Alastor Moody been found yet?”  
  
“I found out from Barty Crouch, Junior that he had trapped Moody in a seven-compartment trunk in his office,” Amelia said. “Apparenrtly the seventh compartment is like a deep well of sorts. Moody has apparently been trapped at the bottom of it, so that Junior could use his hair for the Polyjuice. Minerva McGonagall was on her way to find Moody by the time your house-elf gave me its message.”  
  
“How long has Crouch, Junior been posing as Alastor Moody?” Harry asked, though he already knew the answer.  
  
“Since the last couple days of last August, it seems,” Amelia said, then looked at Dumbledore, “This means Crouch, Junior has been in his position of Defense Professor since last September, Albus. He was, indeed, the one who placed Mr. Potter in the Triwizard Tournament.”  
  
“How is this possible?!” Sirius asked. “Alastor Moody is one of your greatest friends, Albus! How did you not know he was being impersonated?!”  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore, wondering how he would answer this question. After all, Harry had asked his portrait the exact same question and had forced the portrait to tell the truth. The truth was that Dumbledore knew Crouch, Junior was impersonating his 'good friend' all year and did nothing about it.  
  
Dumbledore sighed. “I do not know, Sirius. I cannot say whether it is because Crouch, Junior did so well in impersonating my good friend, Alastor. Or whether I was simply so distracted due to the Tournament and other priorities that I simply never noticed. Or one of many other reasons. I cannot say. I can say I owe Alastor a very big apology for never noticing such a horrific plot.”  
  
Harry refrained from rolling his eyes. He was not surprised that Dumbledore gave such an answer. Harry couldn't tell if Sirius and Amelia believed Dumbledore, but as he was the so-called “Leader of the Light”, they would probably give him the benefit of the doubt. For now, he would allow this. They would realize, in time, that Dumbledore wasn't as Light as they believed he was.  
  
“For your sake, I hope he forgives you, Albus,” Amelia said.  
  
“I completely agree, Director Bones,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. “If he doesn't forgive me, then I am sure I deserve it. Moving on. It is time for the most important reason I summoned you here, Amelia, and for that I will turn this conversation over to Harry.”  
  
Harry hid his surprise. He thought Dumbledore would control the entire situation, and simply ask Harry to give his story when it was needed.  
  
“Well, first of all, I owe you an apology, Madam Bones,” Harry said.  
  
“Whatever for, Mr. Potter?” Amelia asked.  
  
“For lying to you, and everyone else on the Quidditch Pitch about what really happened this evening, ma'am,” Harry said, “You see, I placed a Confundus Charm on Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior so, even under Veritaserum, Pettigrew would tell you my version of the story of what happened this evening, and Crouch couldn't tell you who he was really working for.”  
  
Amelia raised both eyebrows. “Why did you do this, Mr. Potter?”  
  
“Because I didn't want the real story of what happened tonight to get out to the public,” Harry said. “I wanted only a specific number of people to know what really happened tonight, so they could help me do damage control before the truth got out to the public.”  
  
“I assume I am on this list of yours,” Amelia said. “I am also going to assume Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is not?”  
  
“He is not,” Harry said. “He is a coward first, and a peacetime Minister second. He would vehemently deny the truth of my story, and merely smear my name, and anyone else's names, who believed me, so that the public and the Daily Prophet would call me a liar and a monger of rumors and tall tales.”  
  
Amelia raised one eyebrow again. “I am not sure I agree with that assessment yet, Mr. Potter. But perhaps I will change my opinion after you tell your story. So without further ado...?”  
  
Harry then told the same story he had told Dumbledore and Sirius, embellishing certain parts, and telling white lies on other parts. But he explained exactly what he felt Dumbledore needed to know. He might decide to tell Sirius and Amelia the completely true story later, but for now, he couldn't allow everything to come to light.  
  
Amelia looked quite pale by the time Harry's story was done.  
  
“Are you completely sure, Mr. Potter,” Amelia asked, “that... Voldemort... has risen again?”  
  
“All I know is the thing that came out of the Cauldron was not the same thing that went in,” Harry said. “I firmly believe it is Voldemort, from the brief view I had of him. I'm not sure I can give you a good description of that, however. I was focused on getting out of there, and bringing Pettigrew and Voldemort's wand with me.”  
  
“I do not blame you for that, Mr. Potter,” Amelia said. “In fact, I would applaud you on your bravery and quick-thinking. You could have simply escaped without killing the serpent, or bringing Pettigrew and the wand back with you. But you did not. You risked your life to complete these tasks.”  
  
“I wasn't leaving without Pettigrew, Madam Bones,” Harry said, firmly. “Without him, Sirius might not be able to obtain his freedom.”  
  
Sirius smiled at Harry, his eyes misting over. “And I will never be able to repay you for that, Harry. Never.”  
  
“I think that we can safely assume Voldemort has risen again, Amelia,” Dumbledore said, quietly, before Harry could respond to Sirius; Harry noted this as the second time Dumbledore interrupted a moment between Harry and his godfather in less than ten minutes, “After all, Pettigrew was using Voldemort's wand --” He placed the wand in question, which had been in a pocket in his robes, onto the table, “-- and the serpent Mr. Potter described is known as Nagini, a Maledictus, who was once, very long ago, a woman, but became a serpent, and was chosen by Voldemort as his familiar. As Mr. Potter explained, Nagini is now deceased.”  
  
“The Ritual Mr. Potter described, using bone of the father, flesh of the servant and blood of the enemy, is indeed a ritual that could bring a homonculus – which Voldemort was before the Ritual – back to a true form. I do not know what Voldemort may look like now, but trust me... he will not pass as human. He would look alien and monstrous, and I do not believe a glamour would be able to change such an appearance.”  
  
Amelia stared at Voldemort's wand, and shivered slightly. “Yes, yes, that is his wand. I would know it anywhere, having seen him using it multiple times. I think we can assume Pettigrew intended on giving Voldemort back his wand this evening.”  
  
“I completely agree,” Sirius muttered. “That is definitely the bastard's wand.”  
  
“Yes,” Dumbledore said. “At the moment, Voldemort is without his familiar, and two of his servants. Though I believe Pettigrew was the only one with him for most of the past several months, as Crouch, Junior was, of course, here posing as Alastor Moody. Before you arrived, Amelia, we had a discussion about what Voldemort's next move might be. It is assumed he has already left the graveyard that Mr. Potter was taken too. He has likely retreated to his last residence, which is likely under Fidelius. I believe he will likely summon a few of his Death Eaters who did not go to Azkaban, and will likely obtain a wand from one of them.”  
  
The look Dumbledore gave Harry told him the old man didn't want him interrupting the conversation with his (already confirmed) theory about Voldemort needing a Tattoed Death Eater with him before he can summon any more followers. Harry decided to let Dumbledore win, this time. He didn't want Dumbledore to think he was opposing him _too _much just yet, after all.  
  
“Or he might go to Garrick Ollivander, Albus!” Amelia said, “The wandmaker must be protected.”  
  
“And he will be,” Dumbledore promised. “Before the evening is over, I plan on meeting with my good friend, Garrick, and letting him know of a possible threat on his head. I think I will suggest he move here, where he will be safe. Anybody who needs a wand will simply have to make an appointment with me, and me alone, to meet Garrick here.”  
  
“That sounds like a fine idea,” Amelia agreed. “Voldemort would never think of invading Hogwarts while you Lord over it.”  
  
“No, he would not,” Dumbledore agreed. “In that aspect, he is most predictable.”  
  
“The bastard, himself, might not come here, Albus!” Sirius said, “But one of his servants might.”  
  
“Sirius, I know your feelings when it comes to Severus Snape,” Dumbledore said. “But I assure you. He has my complete and utter trust.”  
  
“Yeah, and what about the spawn of the Death Eaters, Albus?” Sirius asked. “How many Slytherins currently in the castle are sons and daughters of known Death Eaters?!”  
  
Dumbledore sighed. “While I highly doubt any Voldemort sympathizer who has children here, would actually go as far as risking endangering their children for such a stunt, it is, I admit... possible. I understand that having Garrick Ollivander here will be a risk, of course. But I will do my utmost best to make sure no harm will come to him.”  
  
Sirius snorted. “Yes, well, don't be surprised if he denies your invitation and decides to get the hell out of Great Britain and leave us wanting for a good wandmaker!”  
  
“It is a possibility, I admit,” Dumbledore said, with a nod. “One I hope does not come to pass for the sake of future students and anyone else who will need one of Garrick's wands in the future. His wands, after all, are some of the best in the world.”  
  
“Yes, well, moving on,” Amelia said. “So I suppose we can assume that Voldemort will soon have a wand, thanks to one of his followers who did not go to Azkaban. Well, this means we need to act and act quickly. I'm willing to take any advice I can get here, people.”  
  
“I have two suggestions, Madam Bones,” Harry said, innocently.  
  
“Harry,” Dumbledore said, frowning, “I think you should leave this to those of us who has been in this position before.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Harry asked. “With all due respect, _sir. _I completely disagree. Without me, none of you would know Voldemort was back, _sir._”  
  
“I completely agree with Harry, Albus,” Sirius said.  
  
“As do I,” Amelia said. “I would love to hear what suggestions he might have. You're outvoted, Albus.”  
  
Dumbledore sighed and nodded. “Very well, Harry. Let us hear your suggestions.”  
  
“First of all, Madam Bones,” Harry said. “I'm going to assume you're going to be meeting with Minister Fudge in the very near future.”  
  
“Tomorrow morning if not this evening,” Amelia said, nodding. “I will speak to him about Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior. And, of course, about Sirius, and to give him the Headmaster's writ of Sanctuary.”  
  
“I ask – no I plea – that you do not tell him anything about Voldemort's return,” Harry said. “I firmly believe he will not believe Voldemort has returned unless he sees him with his own eyes.”  
  
“I agree,” Sirius said, “I've come to learn that Fudge is basically bosom buddies with Lucius Malfoy, one of the Death Eaters who walked free. I can only assume Fudge is in Malfoy's pocket. Money talks, after all. Much of the fortune he has left, that which hasn't been spent in bribes – I mean 'gifts' – to Fudge – will likely fund Voldemort's side in the war. As long as Fudge is Malfoy's puppet, he'll never believe Voldemort is back until he sees him with his own eyes, and maybe not even then!”  
  
“What say you, Albus?” Amelia asked. “Do you agree.”  
  
“Very much so,” Dumbledore said. “The moment Fudge is told Voldemort is back, is the moment these troubles with Voldemort becomes that much more difficult. Cornelius would simply hinder those of us who wish to fight against Voldemort.”  
  
“With the help of Lucius Malfoy, the puppet of the Marionette known as Voldemort!” Sirius added.  
  
“Indeed,” Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
“I agree,” Amelia said. “I assume you have more, Mr. Potter?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said, “Second, I assume you wish to bring Voldemort's wand back to the Ministry of Magic with you as evidence?”  
  
“Yes,” Amelia said, “It is DMLE procedure, after all.”  
  
“I believe this time, you should ignore DMLE procedure,” Harry said, then nodded at Dumbledore, “And leave the wand with Headmaster Dumbledore.”  
  
“Why, Mr. Potter?” Amelia asked.  
  
“Because before the weekend is over, it would likely be back in Voldemort's hands if you took it with you,” Harry said. “I think it can be greatly assumed that Voldemort has several sympathizers inside the Ministry of Magic... including the higher offices. Perhaps even your own Department, Director, and the Auiror Department, as well as those close to the Minister.”  
  
Harry smirked. What he didn't say was that if Voldemort's wand was kept here at Hogwarts, and in the future, Voldemort just so happened to get it back, the blame for it could be handed to one of two people. Dumbledore... or Snape. And since Dumbledore wouldn't want to have the blame put on him, he would be forced to place it on Snape, saying that Snape stole Voldemort's wand from him, which would get Snape out of Hogwarts and in Azkaban before anyone could say “You-Know-Who.”  
  
“I firmly believe,” Harry continued, “you need to find some way to figure out who exactly in the Ministry of Magic would support Voldemort in the coming months.”  
  
Amelia whistled. “That is a big project. An almost impossible project, Mr. Potter. I will need plenty of help with that. However... I will agree with you on your main point. Voldemort's wand stays here with you, Albus. Voldemort won't be able to get it back as long as it remains with you.”  
  
“Your confidence in me warms my heart, Amelia,” Dumbledore said, “I will accept the job.”  
  
“As for discovering if any of Voldemort's minions are inside the Ministry,” Sirius said, “When I am a free man, I will be of any assistance you need to make this happen, Amy! I completely agree with Harry. I also know where we can find some more help, and I am surprised you didn't think of this option, Amelia. If we're going to get this done, and get it done right and as soon as possible, we need to bring back the Great Alliance.”  
  
Amelia's expression brightened. “Why the hell did I not think of that myself?!”  
  
“And... um... what is the Great Alliance, exactly?” Harry asked.  
  
Of course, he already knew what the Great Alliance was. But he couldn't let Dumbledore know that. He learned in the future, that Dumbledore greatly feared the Great Alliance, and its political power, especially since the Great Alliance believed in everything Dumbledore was firmly against when it came to 'the Greater Good'.  
  
Sirius was about to respond to Harry, when Dumbledore predictably cleared his throat, stopping Sirius from telling Harry about the Great Alliance.  
  
“That is a tale that will have to wait another day, I'm afraid, Harry,” Dumbledore said. “After all, Madam Pomfrey is expecting you in the Hospital Wing. You would not want to let her wait for you much longer, else she might make you spend the rest of the term in the Hospital Wing. Which means you will miss your celebration tomorrow evening! If you go now, I might be able to bribe Madam Pomfrey to release you in time for your own party!”  
  
Sirius glared at Dumbledore, before turning back to Harry.  
  
“Go on, kid,” Sirius said, “I will tell you all about the Great Alliance tomorrow. How about that?”  
  
Harry could see from Dumbledore's expression that the old man was very much against that. So he merely smiled and looked back at Sirius.  
  
“I will hold you to that promise, Sirius,” Harry said.  
  
Harry stood, and so did Sirius. Godson and godfather hugged again.  
  
“I'll see you tomorrow, kid,” Sirius said, “Bright and early. In fact, I'll probably put myself in a bed next to you in the Hospital Wing, so that the good Madam Pomfrey can check me over.”  
  
“Sounds good,” Harry said; he released Sirius, and looked at Amelia.  
  
“Thank you, Madam Bones, for listening to my story and for helping Sirius. I wish you good luck with your future endeavors, including bringing Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior to justice.”  
  
“Thank you, Mr. Potter,” Amelia said, with a smile. “And thank you for trusting me enough to tell me the truth about what happened tonight. I promise to be very wary with who I tell the story to.”  
  
“I'll hold you to that promise,” Harry said, he turned to Dumbledore. “I will see you tomorrow, sir. Thank your for all your help tonight, and thank you for listening to me, as well as allowing Sirius Sanctuary.”  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled broadly. “You are most welcome, Mr. Potter. Go on now. Madam Pomfrey is waiting.”  
  
Harry nodded, holding back a smirk. With his last words to Dumbledore, the old man would believe Harry still looked up to him as the trusting mentor and grandfatherly figure. He was quite fine with that for the moment.  
  
He said a final farewell to Sirius, Amelia and Dumbledore, then made his way out of the office. When he was far enough away from the gargoyle, he checked himself for spells, and smirked when he found a Tracking spell on his glasses. If he wanted, he could transfer the charm to something else to fool the old man. But for now, he allowed it to remain until he had to go somewhere he didn't want Dumbledore to know about.  
  
He would allow Madam Pomfrey to baby him tonight before she ordered him to go to sleep. If only so she would release him from the Hospital early tomorrow morning. If she didn't, he'd have to sneak out.  
  
Because tomorrow morning, he would continue with the next step of his mission. A step he considered one of the most important.  
  
Tomorrow, he would confess to Hermione Granger exactly how he felt about her. Her answer would decide what his next move would be.  
  
He hoped she would give him the answer he wanted. Because if she didn't...  
  
If she didn't, Voldemort's wrath would be merely a bug bite when compared to the wrath he would bring upon the magical society of Great Britain. Hermione Granger would live a long and wonderful life. Even if she wasn't by his side, he would still make sure she was happy. Even if he had to destroy every possible threat – current and future – in order to make it happen.  
  
Harry Potter once experienced a time when Hermione Granger wasn't a part his life. It was the darkest two years of his life. He vowed never to experience such a time ever again.  
  
And so help all of wizardkind if such a time ever came to pass again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so that last part was pretty dark, wasn't it? It tells you what Future!Harry's state of mind was after Hermione died. Will we learn more about what Harry did in the future after Hermione died? Yes... but I am saving that conversation for when he reveals the whole truth to Hermione. That will happen in Chapter 4!
> 
> So a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Stories and lies were told. Plots and plans were made. And Sirius is a few steps away from becoming a free man. 
> 
> Also, the part about Harry suggesting Amelia doesn't take Voldemort's wand to the Ministry for evidence was a last minute addition, because I find it makes it much less possible that Voldemort gets his true wand back. After all, if he does get it back – as Harry alluded to – Dumbledore and/or Snape will immediately be seen as the one to blame for it. I had a vision in my mind of Dumbledore meeting with Snape and being like “Here, give Tom his wand back, and make your position in his Inner Circle even that much stronger.” But I doubt I'll do that, as it will be super obvious WHO gave Voldy his wand back. Dumbledore wouldn't be that obvious, would he?
> 
> Next Chapter: Dumbledore attempts to control Sirius' relationship with Harry, but it backfires on him! Cornelius Fudge returns to Hogwarts with Dementors and the true Dementor herself, Dolores Umbridge! How will Dumbledore respond? And much more!


	3. Dementors, Dolores, Dark Lords and Dobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to this story is already so incredible! 50+ reviews (on FFN) EACH for the first two chapters, and that is in less than twenty four hours since the first chapter has been published! That is amazing! Thank you all!
> 
> In this chapter, there is a small mention of a specific plot point in this story, which is one of the things I have taken from DrT's “Re-Ordered” story, which I have said parts of this story is inspired from. This plot point is known as “Bonding”. While I do not intend on going as wild as DrT did with his story, I do intend to bring some of it into my story. I know this will likely scare off some readers, but I am not leaving this out of my story. It is one of the main reasons for writing this story.
> 
> Warning: Severe Character Bashing: Dumbledore, Fudge, Umbridge; Manipulative!GreaterGood!Dumbledore plotting

**Thursday, June 24****th****, 1995 – Moments after Harry Potter left the Headmaster's Oiffice.  
  
**Albus Dumbledore emitted a heavy sigh as he watched the door of his office close, after Harry Potter left the room. He wasn't sure what he felt about Harry Potter right now. It seemed as if Harry had suddenly decided to become a bit more independent and more confident this evening. He thought, after Harry's experience in the graveyard, that the boy would be terrified and withdrawn due to the events. But it only made him stronger, it seemed. Instead of asking for Dumbledore's help about what he needed to do now, Harry had his own suggestions and added his own thoughts – _dangerous thoughts, _in Albus' opinion – into the mix. It was most unfortunate, in Albus' opinion, that Sirius and Amelia seemed to agree with and approve of Harry's suggestions.  
  
One of Harry's suggestions shocked Albus as much as it irked him, simply because it worked against a plan he had been forming ever since Harry gave him Voldemort's wand. Harry suggested that Albus keep Voldemort's wand at Hogwarts, where he could be the guardian over it, so he could make sure Voldemort didn't get it back. Even more infuriating, Amelia agreed with Harry, even though it would go against DMLE procedure!  
  
Albus had been quite ready to hand Voldemort's wand over to Amelia so she could take it to the Ministry... for the very reason Harry used as a reason _against _why she shouldn't take it with her. He had hoped that one of Voldemort's followers would steal the wand, and bring it back to Voldemort. It would create a backlash against Amelia Bones concerning her role as the Director of the DMLE, something he decided needed to happen sometime in the future, because she would definitely hinder his dreams for the Greater Good.  
  
Now he had no idea how to get Voldemort's wand back to its owner. If he lost it, he would get a lot of suspicion cast his way. If he gave it to Severus, so he could give it to Voldemort, which would secure his position further in Voldemort's inner circle, then he would have to use Severus as a scapegoat when it was discovered Voldemort had his wand back. Severus would be on a one-way trip to Azkaban, something which would hinder his future plans. If Voldemort didn't have his own wand when Harry dueled him in the prophecized final duel between the two, then it might mean that Harry would defeat Voldemort, something he didn't want to happen! He needed Voldemort to kill Harry, satisfying the Prophecy, so he could jump in and kill Voldemort, securing himself once again as the true Leader of the Light.  
  
However, Harry defeating Voldemort now seemed entirely possible, for one big reason Albus couldn't ignore.  
  
Somehow, Harry Potter had gained a ton of magical power, skill and knowledge in recent days and weeks, without Albus being any the wiser!  
  
Ever since Harry returned from the graveyard, Albus' Legilimency probes seem to have no effect on the boy. He couldn't read the boy's thoughts at all. He didn't know if it had to do with Voldemort's return to full strength, and the connection with Harry's scar. Or if it was something else entirely. After all, he had been able to read Harry's mind that morning, and had felt exactly how nervous and scared Harry was when it came to the Final Task.  
  
But that nervous and scared little boy... seemed to be gone by the time Harry entered the maze. A more confident, strong, and somewhat independent boy entered the maze. Albus had been amazed by Harry's performance in the maze. It seemed as if fortune and luck were shining upon the young man. Either that, or Harry had prior knowledge of what was inside the maze, Which was, of course, impossible. But how else could he have made his way through the maze's winding path without taking any wrong turns, nor arriving at dead ends, and having to turn around? Albus wasn't sure how to answer that most puzzling question.  
  
Even more puzzling was the boy's sudden power and knowledge when it came to spells and enchantments! Harry had dominated each obstacle he came across, using powerful spells – including a spell-chain against a beast, and an enchantment that vanished one of the traps! The boy had immediately identified the Boggart, and the Blast-Ended Skrewt and Acromantula were no match for the boy! How was that possible?!  
  
Somehow Harry had been able to prepare and study for whatever he encountered in the maze, without Albus Dumbledore discovering such a thing!  
  
Albus didn't want to admit, but he was rather terrified of the Harry Potter that had entered the maze, and ermerged from the graveyard with Wormtail and Voldemort's wand in tow. This was a Harry Potter who could defeat Voldemort. Even worse, he hadn't asked Albus for any help at all in his apparent journey obtaining such power and knowledge!  
  
He needed to do damage control.... and fast. He needed to figure out what was going on with the boy!  
  
“Albus,” Sirius growled, breaking the Headmaster from his thoughts, “I do not appreciate what you just tried to pull. You better not tell me not to tell Harry about the Great Alliance. The Great Alliance is his family's legacy. It is his birthright! As far as I can tell, Harry knows very, very little about the House of Potter, his legacy and his birthrights. That changes _now_, Albus.”  
  
Albus frowned. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen. Especially since Amelia Bones was still in the room. He knew he needed to tread lightly.  
  
“I understand that, Sirius,” Dumbledore said. “I just feel it should wait for a while.”  
  
“I disagree,” Amelia said. “This is the perfect time. I've already started teaching Susan about the Legacy of the House of Bones. After all, Harry is near that age – fifteen, of course -- when a young witch or wizard should begin to set their eyes on the future. And I'm not just talking about Bonding, romance and searching for a future mate.”  
  
Albus stopped himself from grimacing when Amelia mentioned 'bonding'. He hadn't been able to prevent Harry from attending Poppy Pomfrey's lesson about the Bonding process a few months ago. It would hve raised unnecessary questions if he had. He had, after all, never prevented any other student from attending in the past. He had hoped Harry wouldn't get any ideas from it – at least ideas that Albus Dumbledore didn't favor. Fortunately, Harry seemed rather disgusted right now with the idea of Bonding. But that wasn't out of the norm for young teenage boys. He just hoped Harry's attitude about “Bonding” remained the same for the foreseeable future, at least until Albus could use it to his own advantage.  
  
“The return of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter is exactly what we need right now, Albus,” Amelia said. “After all, if Voldemort had succeeded that Halloween night in 1981, the House of Potter would have gone extinct. What better way to respond to Voldemort's return than with a return of our own? Bringing the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter back to its prime would be a great victory for the Light. As the Leader of the Light, I am sure you agree with me.”  
  
Dumbledore knew he was trapped. If he denied Amelia's point, it would make Amelia, Sirius and many others suspicious of him. Suspicions he had been trying to hide for quite some time. He had no choice but to agree. He would simply need to keep a close eye on the future when it came to Harry and what he learned about his legacy and family.  
  
He also hoped Harry, and Sirius, didn't discover a truth he had been trying to hide since Halloween of this year. He hoped they didn't discover exactly what happened the moment Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire. Somehow... he knew it was futile to hope for such a thing. He would need to prepare for when that revelation was discovered.  
  
“Very well,” Dumbledore said. “Sirius, feel free to inform Harry of the Great Alliance, of House Potter, and of his legacy. But I hope you make him understand he can't take complete control of his House until he reaches his majority.”  
  
“I know exactly what I am going to tell him, Albus,” Sirius said, firmly. “It would be the same stuff James Potter would have told him... and I am _quite _sure James would have informed Harry long before now of these things. What I am saying is the lesson I will teach Harry is long overdue. He is the future Lord Potter, Albus. I will make sure he understands exactly what that means. As his godfather, in the stead of his late, and dearly departed father, it is my responsibility to teach him what his responsibilities and rights are. Due to my own mistakes, I have not been able to be a part of his life until now. I intend to make up for that, and teaching him about his legacy sounds like a fine start to me!”  
  
Dumbledore merely nodded, fighting back the urge to scream and yell at the mutt. He knew he could say nothing. He just needed to keep a close eye and ear on Harry's future lessons with Sirius. However he coiuld not stop thinking about the fact that things would have been so much easier had Harry _not _brought Peter Pettigrew back with him from the graveyard! It would have been so much easier to control this man had he still been a fugitive, running from the law!  
  
“Yes, well, moving on,” Albus said. “Amelia, many years ago, when you finished your education and left these hallowed halls, I met with you, Sirius, Harry's parents and a few of your friends, and fellow classmates, all of whom were finishing their education as well, and going out into the world to begin their adult lives. I gave all of you an invitation. You, my dear Madam Bones, were the only one in the group of friends to deny my invitation. Today, I bring up the invitation again. I am reforming the Order of the Phoenix. As Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Order needs you, Madam Bones. We need your help, and your assistance, and I firmly believe you need our help as well. After all, you will never find a more dedicated group fighting to see Voldemort's true end, than you would inside the Order of the Phoenix. So, Madam Amelia Bones, will you accept my invitation into the Order of the Phoenix?”  
  
Albus hated groveling, but he knew – as much as he hated the thought – that the Order of the Phoenix needed Amelia Bones. He needed her on his side, and not opposing him or the Order. Otherwise her future path and strategies might hinder his. Also, she might block him from bringing Aurors into the Order, and that was something he couldn't risk. He needed Aurors in the Order. He needed their talent and skills. So, unfortunately, he needed her close, where he could influence her in the future. Therefore, he had to swallow his pride and do some groveling.  
  
“What will I have to do if I join?” Amelia asked. “I can only assume you want me to join for a reason. Do you want me to help you bring some of my more loyal Aurors into the Order?”  
  
“That would be a great help, Amelia,” Albus said, smiling. “Alastor Moody – if he forgives me for my part in his transgressions over the past many months – will likely rejoin the Order. With his help, we might be able to bring in one or two Aurors. Sirius' cousin, Nymphadora Tonks – I believe you are familiar with her?”  
  
“She just joined the Auror Department this past year as a Rookie,” Amelia said, nodding. “Her talents as a Metamorphmagus has given the Auror Department and the DMLE a few new strategies and tools we wouldn't have had without her.”  
  
“Alastor Moody mentored her at the Brighton Auror Academy for two years,” Albus said. “I am sure he can influence her to join the Order. What we need is more Aurors in the Order. More fighters.”  
  
“Fighters?” Amelia asked. “As I remember, the only fighting your Order did last time was responding to attacks and skirmishes by Voldemort and his followers. Most of the time your Order showed up late to these attacks and skirmishes, and innocent lives were lost – mostly innocent Muggle lives, Albus – before your Order even responded. Are you going to tell me that your Order will take a more aggressive approach this time, instead of merely responding to attacks? Because if not, I will deny your invitation right here and now and focus on my job in the DMLE, so I can focus on the coming war against Voldemort.”  
  
Dumbledore sighed. This was exactly why he didn't like Amelia Bones very much, and why he wasn't in favor of her becoming the Director of the DMLE years ago. It wasn't her young age, or the fact that she was a woman. No... it was that she was a force of reckoning, and someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to him. Like she was doing right now.  
  
“I cannot see the future, Madam Bones,” Dumbledore said. “I can promise you this, however. Without a few Aurors on hand in the Order of the Phoenix, and without your assistance, we might be forced to take the same approach as last time.”  
  
“So you're saying it is with my help, and my Aurors, that will change the way the Order acts during the upcoming troubles?” Amelia asked.  
  
“Yes,” Albus agreed. “That is exactly what I am saying.”  
  
Amelia sighed. “Very well. I am not going to accept or decline your invitation right now. I will think on it for a little while, and I will give you answer, whether by owl or face-to-face, in the near future.”  
  
Albus was about to reply, when the wards on the stairs coming to his office alerted him that Filius Flitwick was making his way to his office, and he was moving quite quickly. He stood, just as the door of his office opened and the tiny Charms Professor hurried in.  
  
“Albus!” Filius exclaimed, “Cornelius Fudge is making his way up the driveway in a carriage, and he has two Dementors in tow!”  
  
“Shite!” Sirius exclaimed, “Do you think he's here because of me?”  
  
“I doubt he has discovered you're here, Sirius,” Amelia said. “I think he's here to silence Crouch, Junior and Pettigrew. I don't think he wants the public to know that a long-thought-dead Death Eater was teaching the students for several months. I also think he wants to silence Pettigrew, to stop the public from learning that the Boy-Who-Lived was nearly kidnapped or worse... and possibly to stop you from obtaining your freedom. Though I don't know how he thinks he could get away with any of those, since there were a great number of witnesses who saw Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior!”  
  
“No... Fudge doesn't want that part about stopping me from obtaining freedom... Lucius Malfoy does,” Sirius said. “He wants his son to be the future Lord Black. He wants the Black fortune. Therefore, Malfoy wants, no, _needs_ me eliminated.”  
  
Meanwhile, Albus was hastily writing a letter to Madam Pomfrey. He handed the parchment to Sirius.  
  
“Sirius, go to the Hospital Wing,” Albus said, “Give Madam Pomfrey this letter. This will explain that you are under my Sanctuary, and that the Director of the DMLE believes you are an innocent man. This should allow you to remain close to your godson for the evening. Amelia, Filius, come with me. Cornelius Fudge needs another reminder about how much I loathe Dementors!”  
  
Ignoring Filius' sputters and questions about Sirius' presence, Albus led the group out of the office. Sirius headed off toward the Hospital Wing, while Albus followed Amelia and Filius toward where the prisoners were being kept temporarily. After all, that was exactly where Cornelius Fudge would be headed with the Dementors.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, Albus, Amelia and Flitwick arrived at the classroom where Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior was held, just in time to find Cornelius Fudge and Dolores Umbridge marching down the corridor from the opposite direction. A man Albus identified as Walden MacNair was leading two Dementors down the corridor shortly behind the Minister and his stooge.  
  
“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” Albus exclaimed, with a loud, booming, clear tone, as he pointed the Elder Wand down the corridor.  
  
A large, magnificent silver phoenix emerged from his wand, and flew with blinding speed toward the two Dementors. Then, in a moment that amazed all who witnessed it, the Patronus went straight through the Dementors, who collapsed, as if boneless, to the ground.  
  
Albus Dumbledore – so-called Leader of the Light - had just destroyed the two Dementors.  
  
Cornelius and Umbridge were ready to yell at Albus, but the only sound they made were yelps and shrieks as Albus cast spells in their, and MacNair's direction. Suddenly, Cornelius, Umbridge and MacNair found themselves pinned to the celing, facing the floor several feet below them.  
  
“CORNELIUS FUDGE!” Albus boomed, his voice so loud that he could have fooled anyone into thinking he was using the Sonorous Charm. “HOW DARE YOU BRING THOSE FOUL DEMONS INSIDE MY CASTLE!”  
  
“Y-you can't d-do this, Albus!” Cornelius stammered. “I am the Minister of M-Magic! Put me down! Now!”  
  
“Cornelius,” Albus growled, “I told you a year ago would happen if you ever brought Dementors into my castle again! You defied my orders, Cornelius!”  
  
“How d-dare you speak to Cornelius like this, D-Dumbledore!” Dolores Umbridge stammered, “He is the M-Minister of Magic!”  
  
Albus swiped his wand, and Cornelius, Umbridge and MacNair crashed to the ground with a heavy thud. They screamed in pain, and Albus wasn't sure whether they were injured or not.  
  
“You brought Dementors into Hogwarts where the most next generation of our society is currently residing!” Albus thundered, “What if they had gone rogue, hmm? What if students were Kissed? Hmm? You came here to silence two prisoners, I assume? And you failed. Your quest for damage control will backfire, Cornelius! Tomorrow morning, everyone will read the Prophet and find out exactly what you did tonight! If you try to prevent this, Cornelius, I will go in front of the Wizengamot and ask them to boot you out of the Minister's Office!”  
  
“How dare you, Albus Dumbledore!” Umbridge snarled. “The only thing the public will learn about the Prophet tomorrow is that you have greatly overstepped your boundaries, and that your days here as the Headmaster of Hogwarts are reaching their end!”  
  
“Dolores, shut up!” Cornelius growled. “We would not have been here with those demons if it wasn't for you!”  
  
Umbridge's eyes widened, and her face went red and purple as she stared at Cornelius in shock.  
  
“Is this true?” Amelia asked. “Did Madam Umbridge convince you to bring the Dementors here, Minister?”  
  
“It is, Madam Bones,” Cornelius said.  
  
“Cornelius!” Umbridge gasped.  
  
“Do I have your permission to arrest Madam Umbridge for endangering hundreds of students, Minister?” Amelia asked.  
  
“Cornelius!” Umbridge's tone was pleading now.  
  
Cornelius hesitated for merely a moment, before he nodded. “You do, Madam Bones.”  
  
Before Umbridge could react, Amelia sent ropes toward the foul woman. The ropes surrounded Umbridge's body, tying her up, causing her to tumble over on the ground.  
  
“Thank you, Cornelius,” Albus said. “You have done the right thing. Because of this, I have changed my mind, and will not go to the Daily Prophet to inform about the Dementors tonight. However, if you make any more foolish decisions like this again when it comes to _my _castle, if you try to endanger _my _students ever again, Cornelius, I will ask the Wizengamot to force you out of office. That is a promise.”  
  
“I-I understand, Albus,” Cornelius said. “I-I apologize for this evening's events. They were most regrettable.”  
  
“There were indeed,” Albus agreed, “You may leave my castle on your own accord.Take your other stooge and that filth with you. Madam Umbridge will likely find herself in a Ministry Holding Cell near the other two prisoners by evening's end.”  
  
“Yes... she will,” Amelia said, “Shacklebolt! Tonks! Go collect Umbridge and bring her in with the others. Oh, and Fudge? I wish to meet with you tomorrow morning. What time is optimal for you?”  
  
“Er... eight? Yes, eight-o-clock, tomorrow morning that is!” Cornelius said.  
  
“I'll be there,” Amelia said.  
  
Before Amelia called her Aurors, Albus hadn't been aware the Aurors had arrived in the castle.He was so focused on everything involving Harry Potter and Voldemort, that he hadn't paid attention to his 'security system' alerting him of their arrival. Nor had he known that Cornelius, Umbridge and MacNair had arrived with Dementors, before Flitwick had informed him.  
  
Along with Shacklebolt and Tonks, there were two other Aurors in attendance. Dawlish and Savage were currently inside the room with the two Death Eaters.  
  
Albus watched as Walden MacNair used magic to collect the bodies of the Dementors. He was quite sure the demons were dead. He had summoned the Patronus with a lot of power, and the death of the Dementors was exactly what he wanted. He was one of a very small list of witches and wizards in the entire world who could produce a Patronus powerful enough to kill Dementors. Though the lad did not know it, Harry Potter was also amongst that list. Of the one-hundred Dementors who had come onto the Hogwarts Grounds a year ago, Harry had killed ten of them, while the rest of them had retreated in fear. As far as Albus knew, Harry didn't know exactly what he had done that night.  
  
Cornelius and MacNair walked back down the corridor and out of sight. Meanwhile, a bound Dolores Umbridge was now hovering in mid-air as she was escorted down the corridor toward Albus by Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks.  
  
“Albus, I need that writ of Sanctuary,” Amelia said. “Then I believe it is time for the Aurors and I to return to the Ministry with our three prisoners.”  
  
Albus summoned Hazel the house-elf again, and asked for writing material, which the house-elf delivered. He wrote the official writ of Sanctuary for Sirius Black, and signed it with the titles of Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the British Wizengamot, and Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Warlocks. Then he gave it to Amelia.  
  
Amelia read through the writ, and nodded in satisfaction. “Thank you, Albus. I will be in contact with you soon about what we discussed this evening.”  
  
Albus knew she meant the invitation to the Order of the Phoenix, as well as Sirius' future trial.  
  
“I look forward to it,” Albus said.  
  
“I assume your guest will be well looked after until it is time for him to come to the Ministry?” Amelia asked.  
  
“Absolutely,” Albus agreed.  
  
“Excellent,” Amelia said. “Then I bid you good evening. We will be leaving soon.”  
  
Albus nodded. It was then that he noticed Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall had arrived to the scene.  
  
“Severus, Minerva, greetings,” Albus said, as Amelia joined her Aurors inside the classroom were the prisoners were. “Minerva, I trust Alastor Moody has been located?”  
  
“He has,” Minerva said. “He is currently in the Hospital Wing with Poppy. Also... well... as I was returning from the Hospital Wing, a large black dog was making its way there. Do you know why?”  
  
“Ah, yes,” Albus said, smiling. “The dog is a loyal friend of Harry Potter's. Harry is staying the night in the Hospital Wing, and I believe the dog is going there to keep him company. I have been told that he is house-trained.”  
  
Severus' expression when he heard about the black dog was rather comical, at least to Albus, who knew that Severus knew exactly who the black dog was.  
  
“You are excused, Minerva, Filius,” Albus said. “Thank you for your assistance this evening. Please make sure the students – aside from Mr. Potter, of course – are in their Common Rooms at the very least. Minerva, please make sure none of your Gryffindors have decided to try and find Mr. Potter. You may tell Mr. Potter's closest friends that they can visit him in the Hospital Wing tomorrow if he is not in the Great Hall for breakfast.”  
  
“Of course, Albus,” Minerva said. “I am quite sure the Gryffindors have decided to have a party – even though Mr. Potter is not there to celebrate with them.”  
  
“I am sure that is the case as well,” Albus chuckled.  
  
Minerva and Filius said farewell then walked away. Albus walked in the opposite direction and Severus followed him.  
  
“Albus,” Severus said, in his silkiest tone, “Correct me if I am wrong, but that black dog Minerva mentioned... am I to understand that the dog is --”  
  
“The dog is a good friend of Mr. Potter's, Severus,” Albus said, firmly. “I do not want you to go anywhere near the dog, nor Mr. Potter before the end of term, Severus. The dog will be here for the foreseeable future – until the Ministry decides to give him his freedom... if you get my meaning.”  
  
“And when will that glorious event take place?” Severus asked, his lips thin.  
  
“Before the end of term, I assume,” Albus said; he was sure Amelia would convince the Minister to give Sirius Black a hasty trial. “I repeat... do not cross paths with the dog, Severus. Or you might find his bite is far, far worse than his bark.”  
  
Severus' lips thinned. “As you wish, Headmaster. However, in return, Potter best keep a short leash on the mutt.”  
  
“I am sure he will,” Albus said. “You are excused, Severus. Please make sure the Slytherins are not breaking curfew.”  
  
“Of course, Headmaster,” Severus said.  
  
Albus and Severus went different ways as they reached the Grand Staircase. Albus sighed, tiredly, as he headed back toward his office. His night was not yet over. He needed to figure out what to do when it came to Voldemort's wand. He also needed to Floo Garrick Ollivander and speak with him. He hoped, for his old friend's sake, that the man would agree to come to Hogwarts for protection and Sanctuary. Otherwise, he would likely be the first of Voldemort's new victims before the upcoming war even began.  
  
Speaking of old friend, he realized he needed to meet Alastor Moody in the Hospital Wing. But he decided that could wait until the following morning. He was far too tired to have _that _discussion with his old friend right now.

* * *

**Thursday, June 24****th****, 1995 – Riddle Manor – Late Evening  
  
**Lord Voldemort fumed silently, as he paced back and forth in front of the fireplace, in the study of Riddle Manor. He was still reeling from the events that transpired that evening. If his plans had gone off without a hitch, Harry Potter would be dead, and he would be currently meeting with his Death Eaters as he hatched the beginnings of a long plot that would see his official rule in Great Britain, without most of the cowards and fools knowing he was even back in power, until he made the first devastating strike!  
  
But almost nothing had gone right! Aside from gaining his body back, all of his plans for that evening had gone horribly wrong. Harry Potter not only survived the encounter in the graveyard, but had a stunning victory against him. His familiar, Nagini, was dead. Wormtail was likely now in custody of the DMLE and Auror Departments. Barty Crouch, Junior had not returned to him yet, so it was assumed he too was discovered and captured. And last, but most certainly not least... the Potter brat had stolen his wand!  
  
There was also the fact that the Potter brat had likely already let Albus Dumbledore know that he, Lord Voldemort, had risen again! That was almost as bad as not having his loyal and faithful wand anymore!  
  
Voldemort was quite thankful that Riddle Manor was close enough where he could simply walk to it, without Apparating. He was one of a very few number of wizards and witches in the world who could wandlessly Apparate. However, doing so, usually made him magically exhausted after one jump, and he had to rest for hours before he could even attempt to Apparate again. He would need to rest before he even thought about Apparating somewhere. He was not as strong as he thought he would be.  
  
Which meant something in the ritual went wrong. Wormtail did seem rather hesitant to give his hand, and had definitely not done so with any confidence. After all, it wouldn't have been the only mistake Wormtail had made that evening. Obviously the worthless idiot hadn't tied Potter to the headstone as well as he could have, since Potter had been able to escape from his bindings. The Potter brat certainly didn't give his blood willingly, so it could have only been Wormtail's fault that the ritual hadn't gone off perfectly. If it had, he wouldn't be feeling as weak as he did. He hoped, with some rest and recuperation, he wouldn't feel so weak anymore. He hated feeling weak.  
  
He needed a wand. He had two options in obtaining a wand. The first was meet with Garrick Ollvander and get a new wand from him – probably through force. However, he knew Albus Dumbledore would likely realize that Ollvander would be in danger. Which meant that before the night ended, Garrick Ollivander would either be seeking Sanctuary in Hogwarts Castle... or long gone from Great Britain. So going to Ollivander was not an option.  
  
Which meant Voldemort needed to obtain a wand from one of his followers. He couldn't summon any of his followers without two things: a wand... and a follower who had the Dark Mark Tattoo. (He had no idea that Harry Potter knew this information, and Albus Dumbledore did not.)  
  
This meant he was going to have to Apparate to one of his followers' residences the following morning when he felt stronger. But which follower? Which follower – who wasn't in Azkaban and therefore couldn't be considered his _most loyal --_ could he trust to 1) not attack him when they realized he had no wand, and 2) give their wand to him? Then there was another pressing question: which of his followers had the most optimal wand that he could use, and trust it wouldn't backfire on him. He heard horror stories of improper wands backfiring on their owners. He couldn't have that. Especially since he would need the wand to kill, not only Potter and Dumbledore, but any other future threats!  
  
This was going to take some thought.  
  
Aside from losing his wand, there was one other loss Voldemort regretted most that night. The loss of his familiar, Nagini. Not only was the snake a Horcrux – which meant one of his Horcruxes was now destroyed – she was also the one he trusted more than any of his Death Eaters. Without her, he felt quite vulnerable. Not because one of his Horcruxes were gone, no.  
  
He was quite sure the rest of his Horcruxes were well-protected. He wouldn't risk going to retrieve one or more of his Horcruxes. What if Dumbledore and his Order somehow discovered what he was doing? Dumbledore discovering he had Horcruxes was something he could not risk happening.  
  
Ever.  
  
No, Voldemort felt vulnerable without his trusted familiar for one important reason. Nagini could have defended him, if he was attacked before he could get a wand. Without her, obtaining a wand from one of his followers was definitely a risky prospect. Especially if their loyalties were no longer toward him. He wasn't stupid to not believe that there wasn't a scenario where some of those followers of his, those who avoided going to Azkaban, hadn't decided that their life was far better when he wasn't in power.  
  
“Harry Potter will come to rue the moment he defied me tonight,” Voldemort vowed. “I was going to give him a quick, painless death this evening. After all, I am a merciful Lord. But I am not merciful to those who have defied me. Potter's parents are good examples of that. And so, too, will their son. Harry Potter will know pain. He will know true fear. He will know despair. Before I kill him, I will make sure his friends, allies and anyone who believes he can defeat me will die! Then, and only then... will I give him the death he will be begging for!”  
  
But first... before he could confront Harry Potter again, he needed to find out what the rest of the Prophecy said. After all, he didn't know if the Prophecy had anything to do with the reasons the boy was so lucky when it came to coming out alive after their confrontations. First, that Halloween night. Then ten years later in the Forbidden Forest. Then when Potter had confronted him when he tried to obtain the Philosopher's Stone. And finally that evening. He knew that only he or Harry Potter could take the Prophecy Orb from its shelf in the Department of Mysteries. And he wasn't about to go down there himself! No... no, he would need Potter to get it for him. For that, he needed to hatch a most cunning plan. That was to be his first long-term goal.  
  
“But first I need a bleeding wand!” Voldemort growled.  
  
No... first he needed to sleep. He was weary. When he awoke, he would get a wand. Then he would summon his followers and find out which of them were loyal to him... and which of them would suffer a coward's death.  
  
****

* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hogwarts Hospital Wing – Very Early Morning  
  
**The following morning, Harry awoke a lot earlier than he normally would have in his fourteen year old body – especially after such a harrowing evening -- due to the Alarm Charm he had set on his pillow. He cast a wandless Tempus and found it was fifteen minutes after five-o-clock. He had chosen to woke up this early for one reason in particular. He wanted to do something before anyone else was awake to witness him doing it.  
  
He made sure the privacy curtains were completely closed around the hospital bed, then cast privacy and silencing charms on the curtains, so nobody outside the curtains would hear anything odd.  
  
“Dobby!” Harry called.  
  
Dobby the house-elf appeared a moment later on the end of the bed. Harry fought back tears as he looked at his old friend. Dobby had sacrificed himself for Harry and his friends. Harry had visited Dobby's grave at least once a year at Shell Cottage, usually on the anniversary of his death. Bill and Fleur Weasley had moved out of the Cottage when Fleur was pregnant with their second child, and it was used as a holiday house for the extended Weasley family. It was so wonderful to see him again.  
  
“Harry Potter calls Dobby?” Dobby asked.  
  
“First, Dobby, I know that you are not a free elf,” Harry said, “I know that you bound yourself to me moments after I freed you from Lucius Malfoy two years ago.”  
  
He found this piece of information several years after Dobby's death. He had been having a conversation with the house-elf Kreacher, when the elf only had a couple more years to live, since he was so old. He asked the elf why he didn't want to live the rest of his life as a free elf. Kreacher told him he wouldn't live more than a month if he was a free elf. When Harry brought up Dobby, Kreacher told him Dobby hadn't been a free elf, that he had been Harry's elf after Harry freed him from the Malfoys.  
  
_“Dobby said he was free, because it made you happy, Master Harry,” _Kreacher had said_. “Dobby would have done anything to make you happy.”_  
  
Dobby looked nervous. “Dobby is sorry to have lied to Harry Potter. Dobby will punish himself!”  
  
“No!” Harry Potter said, firmly. “You will never punish yourself. Do you understand, Dobby? If you feel you need to punish yourself, you will explain to me the reason why. Then I will decide what happens after.”  
  
“Great Master Harry is so good to Dobby!” Dobby exclaimed.  
  
“Don't call me Master either, Dobby,” Harry said, sighing, “'Harry' or 'Harry Potter' is fine. Hermione would never forgive me if she heard you call me Master.”  
  
Dobby nodded firmly. “Dobby will do this for Harry Potter and his Hermy. What does Harry Potter need from Dobby?”  
  
“Can you summon me some writing material?” Harry asked.  
  
Dobby snapped his fingers and parchment, quills and a small inkpot appeared in front of Harry. Harry proceeded to pen a letter to Keeper Ragnok the Sixth, the loyal Potter Family Account Manager at Gringotts. He told Ragnok that he would meet him at Gringotts within the next couple of weeks or so. He also gave Dobby written permission to retrieve anything from any of the Potter Vaults for him. Also, he explained that he had not received any previous correspondence at all from Keeper Ragnok or Gringotts, and he explained why – including telling him that Dumbledore was likely responsible for it.  
  
“Give this to Keeper Ragnok the Sixth at Gringotts,” Harry instructed Dobby. “This will grant you permission to get inside my Vaults. I need you to retrieve a jewelry box from my Family Vault.  
  
Harry described the jewelry box he was looking for.  
  
“Come back to me as soon as you are finished,” Harry said, “I will still be here.”  
  
“Dobby will deliver the letter to Goblin Ragnok and find the jewelry box, Harry Potter,” Dobby promised.  
  
“You are excused to do your tasks,” Harry said.  
  
Dobby nodded, bowed, and vanished. Harry vanished the writing material, and laid back on his pillow. As he waited for Dobby, he closed his eyes and focused on the mindscape. He had discovered late last night, while going through his mindscape before he fell into a deeper sleep, that, he had some control over his connection with Voldemort whilst inside his mindscape. He could use the connection to spy on Voldemort's current or recent thoughts without the Dark Bastard finding out.  
  
Harry's mindscape was a copy of the 'man cave' he built in Potter Manor in the future. He had enchanted the room using Technomancy, so he could use electronics and magic in the same room. Like the 'man cave' in the future, this one had a computer system, a television complete with video game consoles and DVD/Blu Ray Player.  
  
The Blu Rays discs had some of his most precious memories. The DVDs were where he stored those memories he only wanted to remember when he needed to fulfill his need for vengeance. When he was finished exacting his vengeance, he could put away those DVDs, and never need to watch them again. After his vengeance was complete, he could live the life he wanted – with Hermione, he hoped -- and make a whole new shelf of Blu Rays.  
  
The computer was where he stored all the knowledge he had gained over the years, including his research into different subjects, as well as all of his plans he had made for when he had come back in time. One of the files, for instance, was his Pensieve studies of the maze for the Final Task.  
  
He turned on the television, and switched channels until he came to what he had coined “VNN: Voldemort News Network”, which was where he could search through and study Voldemort's recent thoughts. He smirked at what he discovered. Voldemort did not know that Harry killed Nagini to destroy the Horcrux within it. He just thought Harry had destroyed her because she was a threat. Voldemort had no intentions on seeking out his other Horcruxes, because he didn't want Dumbledore or the Order finding out about them. That was a very good thing, since it gave him, Harry, time to hunt them down before Voldemort discovered what he was doing.  
  
Voldemort's current plan was to meet with one of his followers, so he could get a wand from them. Lucius Malfoy was on the top of a short list, currently, as he thought the man's wand might be a good match for him. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. What if Voldemort wanted to know about his diary? What if he discovered it was destroyed? Would he decide to risk Dumbledore finding out about his Horcruxes, and check on them anyway?  
  
_Going to have to keep a close watch on that, _Harry decided. _With any luck, when he realizes the Diary isn't at Malfoy Manor, he'll believe Malfoy placed it somewhere else. He is feeling paranoid and vulnerable, after all. Maybe he won't ask Malfoy about the diary, because he doesn't want the information of his Horcruxes getting out. _  
  
Feeling better about the Malfoy and Diary situation, he continued his perusal of Voldemort's thoughts. So Voldemort thought Harry's escape from the graveyard was due to the unknown second half of the Prophecy? Interesting. And possibly useful. Harry wasn't worried about Voldemort's plans for the Prophecy. It wasn't different to anything he had done the last time. Besides, Harry was planning on retrieving the prophecy soon enough anyway, and possibly making a fake copy in case Voldemort decided to get his hands on it without using Harry as a gopher. So that wasn't a big concern at all.  
  
Harry also found it very interesting that Voldemort was a bit weaker than he should have been, thanks to the ritual going slightly wrong.  
  
_He thinks Wormtail messed up the ritual, because of his hesitation to cut off his hand, _Harry mused, with a smirk. _He doesn't realize that it was my willingness to give Voldemort blood, because I needed him to have a body so he could finally be destroyed after his Horcruxes are destroyed. The portion of his soul in his own body can't be destroyed if he is in a vaporous form. It doesn't work like that. All the research I did told me that._  
  
Harry withdrew from his mindscape, just as Dobby returned with the jewelry box that Harry was looking for.  
  
“Goblin Ragnok says he looks forward to meeting the new Lord Potter,” Dobby said. “He also says he already knew Dumbledore was blocking you from recieving your post. Goblin Ragnok says Dobby is welcome inside all of the Potter Family Vaults from now on.”  
  
“Thank you, Dobby,” Harry said. “Hold on one moment. I am going to pick a few pieces of jewelry here from the box, then I want you to take it back to where you found it.”  
  
Harry's eyes widened as thought crossed his mind. “Oh! I almost forgot! I also have one other job for you. A very important job. ”  
  
“Dobby loves very important jobs!” Dobby exclaimed. “What very important job does Harry Potter want Dobby to do?”  
  
Harry smirked and reached behind his pillow, and brought out a small mason jar with tiny holes cut into the lid. Grass and leaves were inside the jar, as was a large, and very annoyed, water beetle.  
  
“Dobby,” Harry said, “This beetle is an Animagus named Rita Skeeter. I caught her here in the Hospital Wing last night trying to spy on me. Your job is to make sure she cannot escape this jar, and to... 'babysit' her, shall we say? Look after her, give her grass and leaves. Keep her healthy. Do this until I ask you to bring this jar back to me.”  
  
“Dobby will look after Skeeter-Bug, and make sure she cannot flee!” Dobby exclaimed. “Skeeter-Bug will not escape, Dobby promises!”  
  
“Thank you Dobby,” Harry said.  
  
Harry opened the jewelry box and rummaged through it until he found the things he wanted: three pieces of jewelry and a small mokeskin bag. Then he handed the box back to Dobby, and said he was excused after he brought the jewelry box back to the vault. Aside from watching 'Skeeter-Bug', he could do anything else he wanted. Dobby accepted his tasks, bowed, and vanished. Harry then relaxed back against the backboard of the bed, and began his work on enchanting the jewelry. One of the pieces of jewelry was for him, but the other two were for Hermione.  
  
One of them, he would give to Hermione before he revealed to her his secrets. He had no doubts about telling her the secret of his time travel. She needed to know what the Weasleys and Dumbledore were capable. The first piece of jewelry he would give her would have various enchantments on it, that would prevent anyone – Dumbledore and Snape – from taking the information out of her head.  
  
The other piece of jewelry was a promise ring, and it matched his own. If she accepted to become his girlfriend, they would wear matching rings to signify that they were a couple. Hermione's promise ring would have nearly all the enchantments the Lady Potter ring did. She would be protected from most hexes, spells and curses, and also the ring would protect her from all mind magic, especially Love Potions and Potions of a similar nature.  
  
When he was finished placing the enchantments on the jewelry, which took roughly twenty minutes to complete, he placed the three items in his mokeskin bag, and put it around his neck. Then he dropped the various spells around his bed, and went back to sleep for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the odd ending to the chapter. I could have put the scene at the start of the next chapter, but I decided ending the chapter with another Harry PoV. 
> 
> Don't worry... Dolores Umbridge's pain isn't done yet. Harry hasn't gotten his vengeance against her yet. That will come...
> 
> The part with Rita Skeeter wasn't in the first draft of this chapter. Then I remembered her and added the part about her in the jar. We'll see her again eventually.
> 
> Next Chapter: Lucius Malfoy has an early morning visit from an old friend. Hermione visits Harry in the Hospital Wing, where she finds Harry ranting at Madam Pomfrey. A very adorable Harry and Hermione reunion. Then, Harry leads Hermione and Sirius to the Room of Requirement, and tells them his time travel secrets, and what took place in his future. I wanted the 'will you be my girlfriend' conversation between Harry and Hermione next chapter, but it will take place in two chapters.


	4. Poppy's Plight and Truth Telling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's tale to Hermione and Sirius is really depressing and Dark. It has very dark topics. Heed some of the warnings below. This chapter also gives more hints about “Bonding” and describes parts of how Bonding works.
> 
> Trigger Warning: Tales of: Potions Poisoning, Rape via Potions, Domestic Abuse, Miscarriage, and Graphic Violence and Murder.
> 
> Other Warnings: Severe Character Bashing: Dumbledore and Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley. Minor Poppy Pomfrey Bashing

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Malfoy Manor – Early Morning  
  
**Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his favorite recliner, nursing a snifter of bourbon, and watching a piece of parchment burn to ashes in the fireplace. Lucius normally _loathed _anything created by Muggles, but they sure knew how to make good alcohol. Normally, Lucius never started drinking so early in the morning – especially at seven-o-clock in the morning – but he felt that only a good Muggle bourbon would remedy the headache he had from the news he had received.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had been at Hogwarts the previous evening to watch the Final Task of the Triwizard Tournament. Turns out he wasn't able to 'watch' anything aside from the beginning and end of the Task. Most of the spectators' view was blocked by twenty-foot hedges. Those idiots in the Tournament Committee had fudged up not one, but _two _Tasks when it came to spectators viewing them. The Second Task was pretty much the same thing, what with the Champions being deep in the lake for most of the Task, leaving the spectators staring at the calm surface of the Hogwarts Lake for upwards of an hour.  
  
Lucius had gone to the Task with Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. He had been rather smug at the fact that Fudge had invited him instead of his Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge.  
  
Lucius grimaced at the thought of that foul woman's name. She was the reason he was on a drinking binge that morning.  
  
He thought the previous evening couldn't get any worse than not being able to watch most of the Final Task. He had been very, very wrong. It had been announced at one point that the Potter brat had succeeded in grabbing the Triwizard Cup, winning the Tournament. But, the boy was supposed to be Portkeyed back to the front of the maze. Except he wasn't. Not immediately, anyway. There was a lot of fuss and worry about where the boy was. Lucius had been rather gleeful, thinking the stupid brat had been killed by a faulty Portkey.  
  
Then he had felt his Dark Mark Tattoo growing painfully hot. He had known what it meant... that somehow, somehow, Voldemort had rose again. But before Lucius could have thought too much on it, the Potter brat had returned to the front of the maze like he was supposed to.  
  
Things just got more hectic from there. Potter had brought Peter Pettigrew with him from wherever the Portkey had taken him. The fact that Pettigrew was _alive _and apprehended, meant that, if Lucius didn't do something, Sirius Black would be a free man and therefore able to be Lord Black, instead of Lucius' son, Draco! He would no longer be able to get his hands on the Black fortune, nor the Black library of books full of Dark magic and other subjects.  
  
Then it just got worse. Barty Crouch, Junior – one of Voldemort's more faithful Death Eaters – had been revealed to be alive, and posing as Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody as the Defense Professor since September!  
  
As soon as DMLE Director Amelia Bones was confirmed to have Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior in custody, and Lucius heard that the prisoners would be interrogated with Veritaserum. Lucius got the hell out of Hogwarts, and had gone to the Ministry of Magic. There he had found Dolores Umbridge, and had hatched a plan with her. The plan was simple. Dolores Umbridge, as Lucius' puppet, would convince Fudge to take two Dementors to Hogwarts. The Dementors would Kiss Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior before they could say anything – whether it be about Sirius Black being an innocent man, or revealing who all the loyal Death Eaters were.  
  
Lucius had been living a wonderful life of luxury over the last thirteen years, ever since he had convinced the Wizengamot with the 'Imperius Defense'. But now... now with the possible risk of the Ministry discovering that he was a truly loyal Death Eater during Voldemort's last reign, meant that his life of luxury was being threatened.**  
**  
Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior needed eliminated. He thought when he woke up that morning that he would receive the good news of Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior being given the Kiss.  
  
The news he had received was anything but good. Not only were Pettigrew and Crouch, Junior alive and still in custody, but so was Dolores Umbridge. The two Dementors she had brought with her to Hogwarts had been destroyed by Albus Dumbledore's Patronus, and Umbridge had been arrested for endangering the student population of Hogwarts.  
  
Now, Lucius had to assume that Umbridge had admitted, under Veritaserum, that he was responsible for creating the plan to bring the Dementors to Hogwarts. He was quite surprised Aurors hadn't knocked down his doors and woke him up in the middle of the night.  
  
But it wasn't getting arrested by Aurors that Lucius was worried about most. No, if he was arrested, he could pay Fudge a bag of gold, and he'd be a free man again in a few hours.  
  
No... Lucius' biggest worry was that Lord Voldemort had risen again. He hadn't been summoned yet by the Dark Lord, but he knew it would happen soon. Now he was just wondering what he should do. Should he return to Voldemort's side? If he did, would Voldemort ask him about the Diary the Dark Lord had given him to protect and guard? How was he supposed to answer the Dark Lord if that question came up? Any answer he gave the Dark Lord would surely end with his death!  
  
Should he leave Britain and go off to one of his properties on the other side of the world? Should he take his wife and son with him, if he did? If he did flee, would Voldemort be able to find him through his Dark Mark?  
  
Suddenly, Lucius felt a presence knocking on the Wards of his Manor. He felt chills and goosebumps go down his spine, as his magic told him who was knocking on his Wards.  
  
Lord Voldemort had come to Malfoy Manor.  
  
Lucius gulped down the rest of his bourbon, hoping it wasn't the last glass he would ever have.

* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hogwarts – Early Morning  
  
**While Lucius Malfoy was greeting his old 'friend', Hermione Granger was making her way to the Hospital Wing, so she could visit her best friend, Harry Potter. She hadn't even bothered waiting for Ronald Weasley. She would have likely been waiting another hour for the prat to wake up, and then she knew there was a chance he would say he was hungry, and wanted to have breakfast, before he would visit Harry.  
  
As if breakfast was more important than knowing how their best friend was doing! Hmmph!  
  
She had been up half the night worrying and fretting over Harry. She hadn't even been able to see him after he came back from apparently being kidnapped – kidnapped! – via a Portkey that was supposed to take him to the front of the maze. She had watched in wonder and shock as Harry had told everyone about how he been sent to a graveyard and found Peter Pettigrew waiting for him. Harry had apparently dueled with Pettigrew, won the duel after cutting off the man's hand, and bringing him back to Hogwarts via the same Portkey he had been kidnapped by! And then... then he stunned Professor Moody. But it turned it out really wasn't Professor Moody, but a Death Eater who was supposed to be dead.  
  
Hermione shuddered. She had been taught Defense for the whole year by a Death Eater! She had been placed under the Imperius Curse by a Death Eater! That thought was too horrible for her to ponder on any further.  
  
She had wanted to race down the stands toward Harry Potter and hug the stuffing out of him and ask him if he was okay. But before she could, he had been escorted away back to the castle by the Headmaster. She had been forced to return to Gryffindor Tower, where her fellow Gryffindors – including Ron! – decided to have a celebration in Harry's name – without Harry even being there! Hermione had refused to celebrate without Harry being there, and she went to bed. However, she couldn't fall asleep until past midnight because she was worrying about Harry. Lavender and Parvati had come to the dormitory sometime after midnight, and told her that McGonagall had come to speak to everyone. Apparently Harry was spending the evening in the Hospital Wing, but that he would be fine, and that nobody had permission to visit him until the following morning.  
  
It was only then that Hermione had fallen asleep, if only so she could get up early and go see Harry. Which was exactly what she was doing now.  
  
As she reached the Hospital Wing, she smiled as she heard Harry's familiar voice. He was ranting to who she assumed was Madam Pomfrey about how he was 'fine'. Hermione sighed and shook her head. He could be laying in a bed in the Hospital Wing with two broken legs and a neckbrace, and he would still say he was 'fine'.  
  
Hermione stepped into the Hospital Wing, and Harry sitting on a bed with Madam Pomfrey standing nearby. But it was the other person in a bed neighboring Harry's which Hermione was shocked to see.  
  
What the bloody hell was Sirius Black doing in the Hospital Wing?

* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hogwarts – Moments before....  
  
**“Madam Pomfrey, I'm fine!” Harry said, waving his arm – the one which had been sliced open by Pettigrew – which was wrapped in bandages which looked like it would appear normal attached to a Mummy. “Look! Waving my arm around and not wincing or grunting in pain or anything! I AM FINE! NOW RELEASE ME FROM THIS BLASTED PRISON YOU CALL A HOSPITAL!  
  
“There is no need to scream, Mr. Potter,” Madam Pomfrey scoffed.  
  
“Better let her do what she wants, pup,” Sirius said. “She is the warden here, after all.”  
  
“See?!” Harry exclaimed, glaring at the Hogwarts Healer, “He called you a warden! This is coming from a man who spent twelve years in AZKABAN PRISON! Even he compared this place to a prison, AND HE WOULD KNOW!”  
  
Suddenly an angelic voice Harry had once thought he'd never hear again spoke up: “Harry? Why are you yelling at Madam Pomfrey? You've never treated her like this before!”  
  
Harry's anger at the fact that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't release him so he could find Hermione Granger, suddenly abated as his gaze found the girl in question. Harry hurried to his feet, and, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's protests, he hurried over to Hermione and grabbed her in a bear hug. He took in the scent of the shampoo in her hair and knew she must have taken a shower before she came to see him. He now knew what he would smell if he sniffed Amortentia.  
  
“H-Harry?” Hermione asked, “Are you okay? You... the only time you ever initiated a hug with me was when I woke up after my Petrifaction.”  
  
“I... I thought I'd never see you again,” Harry mumbled in Hermione's hair.  
  
“What?” Hermione asked. “Harry? What are you talking about?”  
  
Hermione wrenched herself out of his grasp and looked at him.  
  
“Do... do you mean when the Portkey took you out of Hogwarts?” Hermione asked. “What happened to you last night, Harry? And what is Sirius doing here, and in front of Madam Pomfrey? He is a fugitive! He could get arrested!”  
  
“I'm here under the official protection of Sanctuary,” Sirius informed Hermione.  
  
“Sanctuary?” Hermione asked, looking at Sirius, “But this isn't a church!”  
  
Sirius shrugged. “People have been married here. People have had babies here. In fact, I think people have gotten married right here in the Hospital Wing while in the process of having babies! I think that qualfies Hogwarts as a place of Sanctuary!”  
  
Hermione snorted, then turned back to Harry with a sobering look. “What happened to you last night, Harry?! Tell me! Now!”  
  
“I fully intend to tell you what happened last night,” Harry said, “and more. But I am not doing it here in the Hospital Wing. That is why I was yelling at Madam Pomfrey. Because she was stopping me from seeing you, so I could talk to you.”  
  
Hermione sighed and looked at Madam Pomfrey. “Is Harry in imminent danger of dying, Madam Pomfrey?”  
  
“Of course not!” Madam Pomfrey scoffed. “I was simply waiting --”  
  
“For Headmaster Dumbledore's permission to release me from the Hospital Wing!” Harry growled. “Like she always does! The Headmaster is not, nor has he ever been, a qualified Healer. He doesn't get a say whether or not I should be kept prisoner here!”  
  
“Is this true, ma'am?” Hermione asked.  
  
“The Headmaster is my boss, Miss Granger,” Madam Pomfrey said. “I do what he says.”  
  
“Is he the reason you never gave me the Magical Vaccines you give every Muggleborn or -raised student during the first week of their First Year?” Harry demanded. “I had to get those secondhand from an Apothecary via Owl-Order, when I overheard Dean Thomas complaining about the Vaccines he had gotten and how they tasted so horrible! I investigated why I wasn't given them. I asked you why you hadn't given them to me, and you told you needed permission from the Headmaster. And you never got it! Again, he is NOT, and has NEVER BEEN a Healer! I had to research the Vaccines, and purchase them from an Apothecary on my own!”  
  
“Harry!” Hermione gasped, “You never told me that!”  
  
Sirius looked venpmous and he stood up. “Is this true, Poppy?! You, a professional Healer, had to ask Dumbledore about giving my godson his Magical Vaccines that every witch and wizard should have?! Why did you not give them to my godson?!”  
  
Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened. “I... I don't know.”  
  
“You don't know?” Harry echoed, “Sounds like a case of Obliviation to me.”  
  
Hermione gasped, but before she could say anything, Sirius spoke up again.  
  
“Release us both, Poppy,” Sirius growled. “Or I swear I will have Director Amelia Bones open up an investigation towards you and your history with my godson.”  
  
Madam Pomfrey mumbled her permission to release them, before she retreated to her office.  
  
Sirius waved his wand, and his Hospital Robes were suddenly replaced with the clothes he had been wearing the previous day, which had been cleaned by house-elves.  
  
“Come on, Harry, Miss Granger,” Sirius said; then smiled when Hermione mumbled 'It is Hermione', “Hermione, it is. Let's go find a place to have that talk Harry wants.”  
  
“I know the perfect place,” Harry said, grinning.  
  
Ten minutes later, Harry was pacing back and forth in front of the blank wall near the portrait of Barnabus The Barmy. Hermione was in the process of asking what Harry was doing, but her question was broken off when she gasped out loud, as large oak doors materialized on the walls.  
  
“Hermione, Sirius,” Harry said, “Welcome to a place the Marauders never found: The Room of Requirement.”  
  
“I feel like I've been here before,” Sirius muttered.  
  
“I've never heard of this room before!” Hermione said, “What does it do?”  
  
“It gives you whatever you want – within reason, of course,” Harry said.  
  
“So, yeah, metaphorical question here,” Sirius said. “Say I was really horny and couldn't wait to bring Amelia Bones back to my dormitory, in our seventh year, so we could shag. Would this room have turned into a broom closet?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said, “and that is far more than I ever wanted to hear about your sex life, dogfather!”  
  
“Okay... I've been here before,” Sirius said. “I just never realized what this was!”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and opened the door, then lead Hermione and Sirius in.  
  
“Whoa... this looks exactly like the sitting room at Potter Manor!” Sirius barked. “How the hell do you know what that room looks like, pup?! When did you go to Potter Manor?!”  
  
It was indeed the Sitting Room of Potter Manor. A roaring, warm fireplace was near a couple comfortable chairs, a loveseat, and a sofa that sat around a coffee table.  
  
“Sit down, Sirius, Hermione,” Harry said. “And I will tell you everything.”  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down together on one of the loveseats, while Sirius took one of the chairs. Harry pulled the mokeskin bag from around his neck and took it off. Then he opened it, and pulled out a gold bracelet. He offered it to Hermione, who stared at him questioningly.  
  
“This is for you, Hermione,” Harry said. “It has several different enchantments, some of which guards you from Legilimency and other mind magic. Only you can remove it from your person. If you don't accept it, I cannot tell you everything I want to tell you. Sirius has already Mastered Occlumency, and it still works even after all those years in Azkaban. So I don't need to give him anything like this.”  
  
“How do you know that, pup?” Sirius asked.  
  
Harry didn't answer him. He merely held his hand in front of Hermione, with the bracelet in his palm. Hermione looked into his eyes, then looked down at the bracelet. She picked it up, then placed it around her wrist.  
  
“Never remove it, Hermione,” Harry said. “If you do, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape and other Legilimens could take the information from your head.”  
  
Hermione gasped. “Headmaster Dumbledore wouldn't do that!”  
  
“Oh, yes, he would,” Sirius retorted. “How do you think he knows everything that goes on around Hogwarts all the time? It isn't just his spy – I mean security system of portraits, ghosts and those knight statues. He uses Legilimency constantly on everybody who doesn't have good Occlumency shields.”  
  
“But that is illegal!” Hermione gasped.  
  
“So?” Harry asked. “He would never dare using Legilimency on those who has even passable Occlumency abilities, because even a novice at Occlumency could sense a Legilimency attack. If you don't know Occlumency, you won't know you're being attacked with Legilimency. So how are you going to report a Legilimency attack if you don't know it happened?”  
  
“Exactly,” Sirius said. “Wait... are you telling me you're an Occlumens, Harry?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said, “And for you to understand that, I need to explain the rest of my story.”  
  
Harry inhaled and exhaled, then looked at Hermione, then Sirius, then back at Hermione.  
  
“Yesterday evening, as Minerva McGonagall was taking him to the Quidditch Pitch for the Final Task,” Harry said, “Fourteen year old Harry Potter collapsed onto the Hogwarts Grounds and went unconscious. While unconscious, his mind was merged with another, along with their memories, magical power, knowledge, skill, et cetera, et cetera. That other mind... belonged to thirty-nine year old Harry James Potter who traveled back in time from the year 2019.”  
  
Hermione's and Sirius' eyes widened as they stared at him.  
  
“So... so... you're saying...” Sirius stammered.  
  
“You're from the future?!” Hermione asked, finishing Sirius' thought.  
  
“Yes and no,” Harry said, “I am still the fourteen year old Harry Potter you know. I just have the memories, and magical knowledge skill and power... et cetera, et cetera... of thirty-nine year Harry Potter.”  
  
Hermione began to reply. Then she shut her mouth and stared at him for a moment.  
  
“Well... I was about to say that time travel like that was impossible,” Hermione said. “But... then I realized that might not be true twenty-five years from now. How did you do it?”  
  
“I'm more interested in the 'why', Hermione, than the 'how',” Sirius said.  
  
“'How' is a complicated ritual, and that is all I will say,” Harry said. “Can you imagine if that information got out to anyone?”  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. “Right. Nevermind. I don't need to know.”  
  
Harry smirked. “Do you want to go back to the Hospital Wing, Hermione? I bet that hurt terribly to admit.”  
  
Hermione slapped his shoulder. “Shut it, you. Unless the next thing that comes out of your mouth is, as Sirius said, 'why' you came back in time.”  
  
“I came back in time for you, Hermione,” Harry said, bluntly.  
  
Hermione stared at him, questioningly. Then her eyes widened. “What happened to me in your future, Harry? What was so bad that it forced you to come back in time?”  
  
“Ronald Bilius Weasley murdered you,” Harry growled.  
  
“What?!” Hermione shrieked, as her eyes went misty. “Explain right now, Harry James Potter!”  
  
“The summer before our sixth year, Molly Weasley brewed a series of different Potions,” Harry said. “Variations of Love Potion, Attraction Potions, Revulsion Draughts, and others. And she placed these Potions in food she put in Care Packages and sent them to you and me. She didn't want them to immediately work, because that would raise suspicion. The Potions merely caused me to become attracted to Ginny Weasley, and you to start heavily fancying Ronald Weasley. The Revulsion Potions didn't make you and I hate each other. But we certainly started behaving uncharacteristically towards one another. You got mad at me over a book, Hermione! You jinxed Cormac McLaggen, because if you hadn't he would have gotten the Keeper Spot, instead of Ron Weasley. You went on a date with Cormac McLaggen, when Ron decided he wanted to snog and shag another witch before he became shackled up with you! You got jealous because Lavender Brown got to him first. At least, that is what the Potions made you do.”  
  
Sirius looked murderous, and Hermione had tears rolling down her face.  
  
“Then the Love Potions really began to do their work on me,” Harry said. “And it caused me to start Bonding with Ginny Weasley.”  
  
Hermione gasped. Sirius cursed.  
  
“This is exactly why Love Potions and Potions like that are so heavily banned and made Taboo,” Siirus snarled. “All someone needs to do, is give someone else a Lust Potion, then the witch – whether they are the aggressor or victim – needs to perform fellatio and swallow the wizard's semen – and the Bonding process begins.”  
  
“But... wait,” Hermione said, “I thought the Bonding doesn't settle into its first stage unless it happens several times.”  
  
“Three times a week to start,” Harry said. “However, Ginny was so adamant to Bond with me, that she did it much more than three times a week. Even though I knew about the Bonding process, the Potions made me love-blind, forgetting all about how the Bonding process worked. At least once a day, Ginny dragged me into a broom closet and... furthered the Bond. It got so bad that... even when I wanted to break things off with Ginny after she missed giving me my dose of Potions... she convinced me that we should fake breaking up, so she wouldn't become a target of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. I was so deep in the Bonding with her that I agreed. A month later, when I went to the Burrow, the 'Bonding' started up again. Then... on my seventeenth birthday, we had sex.”  
  
“And the first stage of the Bond settled,” Sirius guessed.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “Ginny and her mother had won. And so did Ron. I would eventually marry Ginny and have children with her. And you, Hermione, got married to Ron and had kids with him.”  
  
“Why did they do this, Harry?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Because they were afraid you and I would get together and begin the Bonding process,” Harry said. “Albus Dumbledore shared the same fears. When I finally discovered all of this well over two decades later, I found out that Albus Dumbledore and Molly Weasley plotted together. Molly wanted me to marry her daughter, so the Weasleys could get a share of the Potter fortune. Dumbledore simply didn't want me to get together with you. Because you would help me become smarter, stronger, and more willing to fight, survive, and win the war against Voldemort.”  
  
“Voldemort returned, didn't he?” Hermione whispered.  
  
“He returned last night, Hermione,” Harry said. “But only because he needs to have a true body before I can kill him. Believe me. This time around, so far, is so much better than it was last time.”  
  
“I think you better start telling us the whole story, pup,” Sirius said. “Then we can understand how it is 'better' this time.”  
  
So Harry started the story of the original timeline. He explained what happened the first time around in the Third Task, and the horrors afterward. Just telling the tale from Voldemort's second rise to his fall took upwards of thirty minutes. Sirius' face went pale when Harry told him about his death. Then his expression simply went rigid and angry. Hermione's tears had stopped falling some minutes ago, which meant she was simply feeling numb from his story.  
  
“Years passed,” Harry continued. “I became an Auror and would rise through the Ranks until I was Head Auror. I became the DMLE Director, replacing you after you were killed, Hermione. You were an apprentice at the DMLE, and also a prosecutor for several years before you finally became DMLE Director. Ron tried to become an Auror, with your influence... but it wasn't for him. He worked with George at their shop. Apparently George was a hard boss for him, because Ron would come home to you several times drunk, and angry. He drunkenly beat you several times to remedy his anger.  
  
“You... you should have had four children, instead of two, Hermione. One of his beatings was when you were pregnant with little twin girls. You miscarried and... because of what Molly and Ron did – Potions, Obliviations, Compulsions, whatever – you told the Healers and me, that you fell down the stairs and that is how you got bruised up and lost your babies.”  
  
“Tell me you made that bastard pay for what he did to her,” Sirius snarled.  
  
“I did,” Harry said, then sniffled. “But it was too late by then. A week after my daughter and your son, Hermione, started their first year at Hogwarts, I was at home. Ginny came into my 'man cave' with tears on her face. She told me you were dead. The next day I was immediately voted in as the DMLE Head, and I took over the investigation of your death.  
  
“I didn’t come home for a week, because I was so obsessed with the investigation – finding the murderer of my best and dearest friend. It was at a point where I wasn’t eating. If I had been clear of mind, I’d have realized most of the meals I was getting came from either Ginny or her mother. One day, I woke up, and it was like a fog had lifted in my mind. I suddenly remembered memories and feelings I hadn’t felt or remembered for a very long time. I was in love with Hermione Granger, and she was in love with me. Until we weren’t… until we were suddenly infatuated with two Weasleys.”  
  
Hermione's eyes widened. “We did?”  
  
“You visited me at the park near my house one day during the first week of the summer before our sixth year,” Harry said. “You confessed your feelings for me.”  
  
Hermione blushed and Sirius grinned.  
  
“We kissed and snogged that day,” Harry said, smiling, then he frowned. “Two days later, the first care package from Molly Weasley came.”  
  
“Oh,” Hermione said, frowning. “How did she find out?”  
  
“One of Dumbledore's minions was following me around keeping an eye on me that summer,” Harry said. “They reported what happened between us to Dumbledore, which I guess sparked off their Potions plot.”  
  
“Oh,” Hermione repeated.  
  
“Anyway, I immediately changed my investigation,” Harry said, “I realized I must have been given constant Potions for what had happened to me. So I had one of my friends in the DMLE nvestigate the food Ginny and her mother gave me. It was dosed with several types of Potions. In the end, Ginny and Molly were arrested for these crimes… as was Ron Weasley. During Ron’s interrogation via Veritaserum, I discovered…”  
  
“He murdered me,” Hermione said, hoarsely.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said, “In a fit of rage and spousal abuse, something that had been going on for years that he and his mother were able to hide, and able to convince Hermione to hide – due to Potions. Turns out, like me, you had been able to have a few days where you didn't take any of the Potions. You realized what was going on, and... well, it seems your next move was foolish. Instead of immediately coming to me, you confronted Ron, threatening to leave him. And he killed you in jealous rage.”  
  
“Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley spent a mere five days in Azkaban Prison,” Harry said.  
  
“What?!” Sirius and Hermione bellowed.  
  
“Why?!” Hermione demanded. “How did they get off?”  
  
“They didn't,” Harry said, smiling sinisterly. “I walked into Azkaban Prison and visited each of their cells. By the time I walked out of Azkaban, their bodies were broken and beaten – Ron's especially. Molly and Ginny I simply used my wand. Quite effectively, though. I cut out their tongues first so I didn't have to hear their rubbish.  
  
“Ron... I used my fists, after I placed enchantments on them so my hands wouldn't bruise or get bloody and whatever. I wanted to do everything to him that he did to you, so he could feel the pain he wrought on you.  
  
“Their headless bodies were discovered the following morning. Thirty Sickles were discovered by each of their bodies, and their heads were found on pikes in front of Azkaban.”  
  
Sirius barked out a laugh. “Well done, pup!”  
  
Harry looked at Hermione, who looked in his eyes. “I assume you're going to get your revenge on them again this time as well?”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
“Promise me you won't kill them,” Hermione said, then smiled, “At least, not until I get my own hits in on them.”  
  
Harry smiled. “I promise.”  
  
Then he sighed and stared into the fireplace again, much like he had been doing as he told a lot of his story.  
  
“I resigned immediately from my position as Director of the DMLE,” Harry said. “Then I placed Potter Manor on lockdown and moved to Isle Potter – which is a private island that has been in my family for years. Nobody but myself knew about Isle Potter by then. Nobody alive anyway. I had taken the Potter, Peverell and Black libraries with me. And I began to do research. Took me over a year to get the ritual exactly how I wanted it. So much research and studying. So many dead ends.”  
  
“You created the ritual that brought you back here?” Hermione asked, amazed.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “But I never tested it. The only time I used it... was when I came back in time yesterday.”  
  
“That was dangerous,” Hermione scolded.  
  
“And impressive,” Sirius said. “The very first time you used the ritual, it worked.”  
  
Harry shrugged. “I didn't care about the danger, Hermione. I was suicidal and desperate. I couldn't live in a world where you did not. Either I was going to die, or I was going to succeed and come back to you. Either way, we'd be together.”  
  
“Oh, Harry,” Hermione said, sadly.  
  
“I forced myself not to come back immediately when I perfected the ritual,” Harry said. “Because if it worked, I needed to prepare for what would happen when I did come back. For three months I prepared for what would happen when I came back in time. Then I used the ritual. Only... it didn't work perfectly.”  
  
Hermione gasped. “What went wrong? Are you okay?”  
  
“I'm fine, Hermione,” Harry said. “I wanted to come back a month ago. That was the only thing that went wrong.”  
  
“Are you sure?” Sirius asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “I have all my memories, my magical power, skill and knowledge from the future.”  
  
“Still,” Hermione said, frowning. “something could go wrong. You could start losing some of those memories of the future... or something else could happen.”  
  
Harry shrugged. “I'll start a journal, and put my story in it. Only myself, or those I give permission to, will be able to see it. So if I do begin losing some of my memories, I'll have all the details – all the important ones, written down.”  
  
“Probably a good idea, just to be safe,” Sirius said.  
  
“I agree,” Hermione said, nodding.  
  
“Anyway,” Harry said. “I wanted to come back a month ago. If I had, Voldemort would have been killed last night. I would have found and destroyed all the Horcruxes before I confronted him in the maze. But I came back only minutes before the Task started. Not a bad thing. I came up with several scenarios, including what really did happen to me.”  
  
“Which is what?” Hermione asked. “You still haven't told us what happened last night?”  
  
“He told me,” Sirius said, “And Dumbledore. Wait... why the hell did you tell Dumbledore, if he wants you dead?!”  
  
“Because,” Harry said “I need him to think I still look at him as the mentor, leader and grandfatherly persona. At least until I want him to realize what I truly think of him.”  
  
“Oh... why didn't I think of that?” Sirius asked himself.  
  
Harry told Hermione exactly what happened the previous evening. Hermione looked quite proud of him by the end of his story.  
  
“So... Voldemort doesn't have his wand, or either of the servants he had used over the past year,” Hermione said, nodding.  
  
“He'll likely have a new wand by the end of the day, if he doesn't have one already,” Harry said. “If Garrick Ollivander isn't here at Hogwarts already, he either will be before too long, or out of the country far from Voldemort's reach. So Voldemort will have to find one of his followers who avoided Azkaban, and get a wand from them. Lucius Malfoy is his first choice.”  
  
“How do you know that?” Hermione asked.  
  
Harry tapped a finger on his scar. “As long as the Horcrux is still inside my scar, I have a connection with Voldemort in my mindscape. A connection I can control. Basically I have a television in my mindscape that I call 'Voldemort News Network'. It allows me to keep a close eye and ear on Voldemort's recent thoughts, so I know what he is up to. For example... even though Nagini is dead, he doesn't want to seek out any of his other Horcruxes. He fears Dumbledore will find out if he does. Gives me time to hunt them down.”  
  
“Us, Harry,” Sirius said. “It gives us time. You said... you said there is one in my old home. You said my brother... Merlin, I can't believe my brother turned out to be a good bloke in the end!”  
  
“I can grab the Diadem from a variation of this room before I leave Hogwarts,” Harry said. “This summer we can hunt the rest of the Horcruxes down.”  
  
“How?” Hermione asked. “Even if Sirius obtains his freedom, Dumbledore will force you back to the Dursleys probably.”  
  
Harry smirked, and told Hermione his plans for getting away from the Dursleys. Hermione rolled her eyes when he finished, and Sirius barked out a laugh.  
  
“I will approve of that plan,” Hermione said, “if you promise to meet with me immediately after you get away from those bastards!”  
  
“Hermione, language!” Harry teased. “Yes, I promise I will go straight to your house when I am away from the Dursleys!”  
  
“Good,” Hermione said. “It will be a fine way to introduce my parents to my boyfriend.”  
  
Harry blinked. Had he heard her right?  
  
“I assume that is why you told me all of this, isn't it?” Hermione asked. “Because you want to ask me to be your girlfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! So what did you think of Harry's story, and of the whole conversation? Dark and depressing, huh? I absolutely loved the ending of the tale though – the part that began with the Weasleys' deaths, then Harry retreating to Isle Potter. Loved it!
> 
> It wasn't in my original plans to put in what happened to Poppy Pomfrey in this chapter – or the story at all. It was a last minute addition, but I decided to add it in, and name part of the chapter due to the scene.
> 
> Next Chapter: Harry answers Hermione's question. More is discussed, like what they should do about Ron Weasley. Then they head off to an eventful breakfast in the Great Hall. Also... a staff member of Hogwarts resigns.


	5. Achieving Harmony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween readers! Let us remember James and Lily Potter on this day, as well as the anniversary of the day Harry and Hermione became the best of friends!
> 
> Wow, 60 reviews for Chapter 4 (on FFN) in a little over twelve hours. Amazing! I'm so happy you loved Chapter 4, it was one of my favorite to write so far. I hope you like this chapter, just as much. Thank you for all for reading and letting me know how much you love this story! It certainly inspires my muse to work a little harder and faster.
> 
> The Original Character in this chapter, Isabella Blishwick, is basically the same character from another story of mine, “Yule Ball Drama”. I doubt we'll see her too much in this story, however. This is probably just a 'cameo'. 
> 
> Warnings: Severe Character Bashing: Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley.

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hogwarts – Morning  
**  
“I promise I will go straight to your house when I am away from the Dursleys,” Harry told Hermione.  
  
“Good,” Hermione said. “It will be a fine way to introduce my parents to my boyfriend.”  
  
Harry blinked. Had he heard her right?  
  
“I assume that is why you told me all of this, isn't it?” Hermione asked. “Because you want to ask me to be your girlfriend?”  
  
Harry stared back at the fireplace. “I'm not sure what to say. In all my plans and all my preparation, I never counted on you asking me that, Hermione.”  
  
“Why not?” Hermione asked, frowning.  
  
“I planned on asking you to be my girlfriend,” Harry said. “I did not plan on you taking the words out of my mouth.”  
  
Hermione huffed. “Then you don't know me as well as you think you do, Harry Potter.”  
  
Sirius barked out a laugh. “She's got you there, pup!”  
  
“How else was I supposed to react?” Hermione asked. “You basically told me how you feel about me, without saying the words. You told me that we had a moment the summer before sixth year, before those traitorous Weasleys ruined it. You said we confessed how we felt about each other. Well, you said I confessed my feelings. Since we kissed and snogged, I must assume you confessed similar affections. Harry? I assume you remember what I – my other self – told you when she confessed her feelings.”  
  
“She said she started fancying me a little when I rescued her from the troll,” Harry said. “She fancied me a lot the night I stopped Quirrelmort. And she fell in love with me...”  
  
“The night we saved Sirius,” Hermione said, softly. “When we were riding on Buckbeak. I felt so safe and secure with you, and I knew you would never let me fall. For a few moments, I forgot I was afraid of heights because I was with you. I had no reason to be afraid of heights with you, since I knew you would protect me.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Your other self basically said the very same thing.”  
  
“Of course she did,” Hermione said, smiling. “She was basically me, only a year or so older, and it was before her mind was affected by Potions.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said, “As for me... well, it took me seeing you in your dress the night of the Yule Ball for me to realize my feelings for you. I was a git. In this timeline and the last. How did I not ask you to the Ball?”  
  
Sirius coughed. “I just remembered I need to meet with Minerva McGonagall! She sent me a note this morning for me to meet her! Apparently I will be staying in the Head Boy Private Quarters near Gryffindor Tower! I'll just go now.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Obviously Sirius felt awkward being a part of Harry's moment with Hermione.  
  
“We'll see you later, Sirius,” he said, “We can continue our conversation later. I want to talk about our plans for the summer.”  
  
“Sure thing!” Sirius said, “Good luck you two! And remember, Hermione! You can't start Bonding with him until his fifteenth birthday! So don't even try anything like that today!”  
  
Hermione blushed. “I remember, Sirius.”  
  
Sirius winked at Harry, then stood and left the room. Harry was blushing hot red, when Hermione looked back at him, after she watched Sirius leave.  
  
“Why are you blushing, Harry?” Hermione asked. “You can't be embarrassed about Sirius teasing you. You must have experienced worse teasing than that in the next twenty-five years.”  
  
Harry coughed. “I suspect that is the fourteen year old portion of me that is blushing.”  
  
“Your... your present self... is still in there?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said, “Because without him, I would need lessons on how to act like a teenager again. It has been twenty years since I was a teen, Hermione. Also... I think I'd feel rather weird if I didn't feel fourteen in some parts of me. Especially because of how I feel about you.”  
  
Hermione giggled. “That's a good point, I guess. Harry? You still haven't asked me that all-important question.”  
  
“My original plan was to ask you on my fifteenth birthday,” Harry said, “So we could start a formal relationship. But that is stupid now that I think about it. Like Sirius said, we can start Bonding when I turn fifteen. But between now and then...”  
  
“We can be a couple for a month,” Hermione continued, “So we can know whether or not we want to start the Bonding process.”  
  
“So _you_ can know, Hermione,” Harry said. “I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you.”  
  
He sighed and opened up the mokeskin bag again. He dumped the contents into his hand, revealing two platinum rings.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the rings. “Harry...”  
  
“They're promise rings,” Harry said. “I enchanted these earlier this morning. They have nearly all the same enchantments that can be found on the Lord Potter and Lady Potter rings. The enchantments will protect us from mind magic, and most hexes, spells and curses. Most importantly, it will protect us from any Potions Molly Weasley, or anyone else, might want to give us. However... the real reason for the rings, is to show everyone that we are a couple.”  
  
He offered one of the rings to Hermione. “Hermione Jean Granger, will you accept my promise ring and become my girlfriend?”  
  
“Yes, Harry,” Hermione said, her eyes growing misty, “I accept your ring and will become your girlfriend.”  
  
Hermione held out her hand, and Harry placed the ring on her finger. Her eyebrows fluttered as the enchantments on the ring washed over her body. Harry put on his own ring and let the enchantments settle over himself as well. Hermione held her hand up to her face, studying the ring, then she took both her hands, placed them on Harry's shoulders, then pulled him toward her. Her lips landed on his, and the new couple kissed for the first time in this timeline. They kissed for over thirty seconds before they backed away from each other.  
  
Harry smiled as he looked at Hermione. In fact he was gazing at her for so long, that she let out an awkward chuckle.  
  
“You're staring at me, Harry,” Hermione said. “Not that I mind, don't get me wrong. I'm just curious... what are you thinking about?”  
  
“I'm thinking nothing else matters as long as you are with me,” Harry said.  
  
“That's sweet, Harry,” Hermione said, smiling sweetly.  
  
“I'm serious,” Harry said. “If I truly wanted to, I could do away with the rest of my plans – dealing with Voldemort, his Death Eaters, Dumbledore and the Weasleys. I could just say 'fuck 'em all, and fuck Britain', and we could go off to Isle Potter, or the other side of the world, with our loved ones and friends. And leave the magical society of Britain to die in the cesspool it has become.”  
  
“But..?” Hermione asked.  
  
“As long as Voldemort and his minions are alive,” Harry said. “As long as Dumbledore, and Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley are still around, they are still a threat to you. I came back in time to make sure nobody would ever hurt you again, Hermione. That is what is stopping me from saying 'fuck it all' and taking you and going off to Isle Potter or halfway around the world.”  
  
“You want vengeance, Harry,” Hermione said. “I don't blame you. Don't get me wrong. If you hadn't told me about what happened in your future, I probably would have screamed at you, and hated you, for the kind of vengeance you are seeking. But after everything you told me... I would be a horrible friend and girlfriend if I hated you and blamed you for wanting vengeance. Especially since you're doing it all for me. I'm not going to stop you. In fact, I said it earlier, didn't I? Let me get a few hexes, curses, punches and kicks in, and I'll let you do the rest.”  
  
“Why?” Harry asked; he was testing her, just to make sure she was fully in on it, “They haven't done anything to you yet.”  
  
“Technically, they haven't done anything at all,” Hermone said.  
  
“Actually, they have,” Harry said. “Did I ever tell you how I met the Weasleys?”  
  
Hermione shook his head. “Ron said it was none of my business when I asked him. I always thought that was suspicious.”  
  
“You were right to be suspicious,” Harry said.  
  
Harry told her the story about how he met the Weasleys, then how he met Ron on the train.  
  
“Yeah... that's not suspicious at all,” Hermione said sarcastically. “I mean... it can't be both ways, can it? Either... until that year, the Weasleys ALWAYS took the Floo to Platform Nine and Three Quarters like most magical families, which brings into question about why they didn't do it that year. Or...”  
  
“They always took the Muggle route,” Harry said, “Which would bring up the question about why Molly was confused about where the Platform was, and why she was screaming about it out loud, and also about Muggles.”  
  
“Which points to the fact that they were baiting you,” Hermione said.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said, “Upon Dumbledore's orders, Hagrid never told me how to get onto the platform. Dumbledore then told Molly – one of his biggest supporters – that I would be near the Platform, confused about how to get onto the train.”  
  
“And then there is Ron on the train,” Hermione said. “'Everywhere else is full?' He said that? He lied... there were two empty compartments on the that car alone when I visited you and him.  
  
“And if there weren't, he could have sat with his brothers,” Harry said. “Right. And then, of course, the very first thing he asked me when he found out my name, was 'do you have the scar?'”  
  
“God, he was as big a fanboy as Ginny,” Hermione said, rolling her eyes. “So... you're right. The Weasleys have already shown themselves to be having some kind of alternative motive toward you. Which gives me a good reason for believing you when you say they are dangerous to not only you, but to me. Therefore... I want to hurt them in my own way, for what they did to my counterpart... so they don't do it to me this time.”  
  
“Thank you, Hermione,” Harry said. “For believing me in all of this. And also for allowing me to do what I need to do. That was one of my biggest worries. That you would stop me from letting me do what I needed to do. However, I will be completely honest with you. Had you told me the exact opposite of what you just told me. Had you asked me to put away my need for vengeance and revenge. I... I might have done it. I would have asked you to follow me to Isle Potter or the other side of the world, and leave the magical society of Great Britain to its fate without its so-called Chosen One to save it. But I woiuld have. For you. However... I'm glad you didn't.”  
  
“Because you need this,” Hermione said, nodding. “I understand. You need to do this, you need to complete your tasks, in order to heal from the pain you endured in your future.”  
  
“Maybe a little,” Harry said shrugging. “However. You, Hermione Granger, will be what keeps me from going Dark. I won't remain in the Light, I will tell you that. I'll probably be more comfortable in the Grey, if anything. But with you by my side, I won't go into the Dark.”  
  
“Then I will always be by your side,” Hermione said.  
  
“Thank you,” Harry said.  
  
Hermione smiled and kissed him again. They kissed for half a minute again, before Hermione backed up.  
  
“So what do we do now?” Hermione asked. “Do you want our relationship to remain private for now? Or should we let all of Hogwarts know we're a couple?”  
  
“There are benefits and problems for each,” Harry said. “If we reveal our relationship to everyone, Dumbledore and the Weasleys will find out. While it means we have an easy way of ending our friendship with Ron and Ginny Weasley, it also means they'll likely tell Molly. Our rings will prevent any Potions she attempts to give us, of course. But...”  
  
“But it won't stop them from being a problem,” Hermione said, nodding. “Well... if you ask me, I don't see how that is all that bad, actually.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked.  
  
“If Molly Weasley gives us Love Potions or Potions similar to it,” Hermione said. “We'll simply send them off to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Molly will get in trouble, and maybe so will Ron and Ginny.”  
  
“I doubt she'll go to Azkaban, Hermione,” Harry said. “Not with how close she is to Dumbledore. And Dumbledore will never expel Ron and Ginny.”  
  
Hermione shrugged. “At least it will show everyone that those three cannot be trusted around us. Ron and Ginny will be pariahs here in Hogwarts. And it will likely stop them from trying to break us up. Besides... I thought you wanted them to pay.”  
  
“I do,” Harry said. “But I know that as long as Dumbledore is around, I can't do anything to them. The Weasleys are Dumbledore's closest supporters. Especially Molly. I was planning on getting my revenge on the Weasleys after I dealt with Dumbledore.”  
  
“But you don't want to deal with Dumbledore until Voldemort is dead,” Hermione assumed.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “If Dumbledore is gone from Hogwarts, before Voldemort's dead, Voldemort will try to take control of Hogwarts.”  
  
“I assume you plan on defeating Voldemort once and for all before the end of summer?” Hermione asked.  
  
“That's the plan,” Harry agreed.  
  
“Alright,” Hermione said. “How is this: we inform everyone here about our relationship at breakfast. That will piss off Ron and Ginny. I doubt they'll try to do too much at first, especially if they intend on telling their mother to start dosing us with Potions. They wouldn't want to make us suspicious about their future plots, after all. When Molly sends us Potions, we report her to the DMLE. That will deal with her, giving us more focus on the other tasks we need to deal with. And I better not hear you trying to stop me from helping you finish your tasks this summer. Otherwise, I will take off this ring, Harry James Potter!”  
  
Harry sighed. “I'll make you a deal. I won't prevent you from helping me. But, when it comes to Voldemort and his Death Eaters, you won't be anywhere near Voldemort when it is time for me to fight him. Maybe not even the Horcruxes. You can help me with my planning and research if I need it. But I will not allow you to put yourself in harm's way. You're still only fifteen, Hermione.”  
  
Hermione smiled. “Deal. I will help you with plans, strategy and research. You can do the 'heavy lifting' so to speak. However... you must promise me that I get to help you take revenge on the Weasleys. If only, as I said earlier, because I want justice for the Hermione from your future.”  
  
“Deal,” Harry said. “Thank you, Hermione. One more thing.”  
  
“Yes?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Promise me you'll never take off that ring or bracelet,” Harry said. “They are water-proof, so you can wear them while bathing and swimming. That jewelry is more than gifts and proof of how I feel about you. It is for your safety and protection.”  
  
Hermione smiled. “I promise never to take off my ring and bracelet.”  
  
“Thank you,” Harry said, with a relieved sigh.  
  
He grasped a soft hand around her wrist where her bracelet was. Then he tugged her forward and kissed her again. They kissed for nearly a minute this time.  
  
“Mmm,” Hermione hummed, as she backed away. “As much as I want to continue that, I am hungry, and I am sure you are too. We need to go to the Great Hall and face the music, so to speak.”  
  
“I agree,” Harry said. “So... any idea how we should announce our news?”  
  
“I have some ideas,” Hermione said, “Let's discuss them on the way to the Great Hall.”  
  
Harry agreed, and the new couple stood up and left the Room of Requirement, then started off on the journey to the Great Hall.  


* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hospital Wing – Morning  
**  
As Harry and Hermione were on their way from the seventh floor down to the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore made his way toward the Hospital Wing, intending on meeting with Alastor Moody before he went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
He also wanted to see if Harry Potter and Sirius Black were still in the Hospital Wing, though he suspected Poppy had released them to go to breakfast. He had asked Minerva to handle Sirius Black's temporary place of residence until his Sanctuary ended, so he wondered if Sirius had gone off to meet her already. Ah well. Not like he wanted to run into Sirius Black this early in the day anyway.  
  
When he entered the Hospital Wing, Albus had expected to find Poppy Pomfrey standing watch over his good friend, and was shocked when he found that the witch dressed in a Healer's garb wasn't Poppy Pomfrey, but Andromeda Tonks.  
  
“Madam Tonks?” Albus asked. “What are you doing here? Where is Poppy Pomfrey?”  
  
“Poppy Pomfrey resigned from her position of Hogwarts Healer, Albus,” Andromeda said.  
  
“What?!” Albus asked, flummoxed, “When?!”  
  
“Twenty minutes or so ago, I guess,” Andromeda said. “She contacted me via her private Floo and told me she was resigning from her position here, and she asked me if I could substitute for her until I was hired on permanently or a new replacement Healer was brought in. I accepted. She opened up her Floo for me, and I came on in.”  
  
Only three staff members had permission to allow someone to come to Hogwarts via Floo: Headmaster or Headmistress, Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, and the Hogwarts Healer. The latter had permission in case there was a medical emergency and the Healer needed more Healers from St. Mungo's to arrive immediately.  
  
“When I arrived, she handed me this letter, and left via the Floo with her personal belongings,” Andromeda said, pulling a piece of parchment from a pocket in her robes. “Her instructions were to hand this letter to you.”  
  
Albus summoned the parchment to him, wandlessly, and read through Poppy's letter. By the time he finished, only his Occlumency abilities kept him from raging and ranting. Poppy Pomfrey had somehow discovered he had Obliviated her several times over her career as Hogwarts Healer. She didn't indicate how she found out, but something told him either Harry Potter or Sirius Black was responsible for it.  
  
“Do you want to have a permanent position here, Madam Tonks?” Albus asked.  
  
He really didn't want to hire Andromeda Tonks, as she reminded him of Amelia Bones. He would never be able to treat her the same way he did Poppy Pomfrey. But if the School Governors, or worse, the Ministry found out he didn't have an active Healer at Hogwarts at the moment, his posiiton as Headmaster might be at risk of being terminated.  
  
Andromeda shrugged. “I haven't been an official Healer ever since my daughter was born. I was a stay-at-home Mum until she went off to Hogwarts. Then I became a midwife. Though that was only temporary until something better came up. Being the Hogwarts Healer sounds fine with me.”  
  
“Fine,” Albus said, “I'll return here sometime after breakfast with the proper parchmentwork so we can make it official. I'll announce your new position this evening during dinner.”  
  
“Of course, Headmaster,” Andromeda said, “Albus? What is this about Sirius Black seeking Sanctuary here? Is my cousin truly innocent of the charges he was sent to Azkaban for?”  
  
“Mr. Black would be most disappointed with me,” Albus said, “if you got the story from me instead of him. I'll leave it up to him, shall I? I have been informed that he will be taking up residence in the Head Boy's Private Quarters near Gryffindor Tower, if you wish to meet with him today.”  
  
“Thank you,” Andromeda said. “Are you here to see Alastor Moody?”  
  
“Ah... no,” Albus lied. “I was just making my rounds before breakfast. I'll check up on him later. I'm rather busy, at the moment. Have some announcements to make to the students this morning at breakfast.”  
  
Truth was he needed to do damage control before Poppy Pomfrey reported her suspicions about his Obliviations toward her to Amelia Bones. That was much more important than meeting with Moody. But first, he needed breakfast. Oh, yes, and he needed to inform the students about why Sirius Black and Garrick Ollivander were currently inside Hogwarts. Which he could do during breakfast.  
  
Without saying farewell to Andromeda, he turned and left the Hospital Wing.  


* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Ministry of Magic – Morning  
  
**Amelia Bones walked into the Waiting Room of the Ministerial Offices, and made her way over to the desk of Isabella Blishwick, Cornelius Fudge's personal secretary. She was holding a folder close to her bosom, which included important documents she wanted to give to the Minister of Magic.  
  
“Good morning, Isabella,” Amelia said, “I believe Cornelius is expecting me?”  
  
“Good morning, Director Bones,” Isabella said, “I believe he is. Let me just check and make sure he isn't entertaining anyone else right now.”  
  
Amelia gave a brief nod, and mentally prepared for herself for the meeting she was about to have with the Minister. She watched as Isabella opened the door to the Minister's office, and poked her head inside. A few moments later, Isabella backed away from the door and turned to Amelia.  
  
“He is, indeed, expecting you,” Isabella said. “You may go on in.”  
  
Amelia thanked the secretary, then made her way into Cornelius' office. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, was standing behind his desk, waiting to greet her.  
  
“Director Bones, I hope you are having a lovely morning, so far,” Cornelius said, jovially.  
  
“So far,” Amelia echoed, as she closed the door behind her, and turned to the Minister, “We'll see how it is after this meeting is finished.”  
  
Cornelius' lips turned down in a frown for a moment. “Director, I, once again, wish to apologize for my regrettable actions last night when it came to Dolores Umbridge and the Dementors. I should not have allowed Madam Umbridge to convince me to take those demons to Hogwarts. It was a bad error on my part. I trust Madam Umbridge is still in one of the Ministry Holding Cells?”  
  
“Yes, she is,” Amelia said, “Unfortunately, she took some type of Anti-Veritaserum Potion last night, before going to Hogwarts with you, which lasts twelve hours. So we won't be able to interrogate her until later this morning. However, with your permission, I wish to place her, Peter Pettigrew and Bartemius Crouch, Junior on trial – three separate trials – tomorrow afternoon in front of the Wizengamot.”  
  
“You have my permission, Director Bones,” Cornelius agreed. “I wish to wash the Ministry's hands of all three of them as soon as possible. Especially since the Daily Prophet already has published article about all three of them! The public will be sending Howlers to both of our offices before lunch, about all three of them. Especially to me about Dolores, as she was my Undersecretary! That is a sure thing! So yes, the sooner we can assure the public the three criminals are dealt with, the better!”  
  
“Yes, well,” Amelia said. “As I am sure you have already brought into some consideration... with Peter Pettigrew confirmed to be alive – and confirmed to have the Dark Mark – it puts Sirius Black's guilt in question. It also brings forth a question about whether or not Sirius Black was actually an innocent man, and spent twelve years in Azkaban for crimes he did not do. Did you know, Minister, that Sirius Black was _never _given a trial? He was simply thrown into Azkaban?”  
  
“What?!” Cornelius asked, shocked, “N-no, I definitely did not! Who was responsible for that?!”  
  
“Millicent Bagnold, Bartemius Crouch, Senior, and – in some ways – Albus Dumbledore,” Amelia said. “According to Dumbledore, Bagnold and Crouch wanted to send Black to Azkaban as a 'message' to the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who's other supporters. Dumbledore told them they would regret it, but he was 'outvoted', apparently. They sent Black to Azkaban without a trial.”  
  
“Good Merlin, that is horrible!” Cornelius groaned. “I had no idea! What... what should we do?”  
  
“We give him a trial, of course,” Amelia said. “Actually I was thinking his and Pettigrew's trial could happen at the very same time, so we can found out what truly happened back in 1981.”  
  
“Sounds good to me!” Cornelius said. “Just one little problem. We have no idea where Black is.”  
  
“Actually... we do,” Amelia said.  
  
She walked over to Cornelius, and placed the “writ of Sanctuary” on his desk. Cornelius picked it up and read it with a frown. His eyes widened, and he looked up at Amelia.  
  
“Sirius Black is currently in Hogwarts?” he asked.  
  
“He is, under the right of Sanctuary, granted by Albus Dumbledore,” Amelia said. “Harry Potter is his godson, and he wanted to be close by in case something happened to Harry during the Final Task. When he heard Pettigrew was captured, he surrendered himself to Dumbledore immediately, and asked for Sanctuary. I came face-to-face with Black – we have a past history, so he could trust me. He told me he was not the Potter's Secret Keeper, and he never killed any of those Muggles. Pettigrew confessed a similar story under Veritaserum, that he was responsible for the deaths of those Muggles.”  
  
“Then why did Black escape Azkaban?!” Fudge asked, “Why did he go to Hogwarts last year? Wasn't he after Potter?”  
  
“He was not,” Amelia said. “As Pettigrew told me, until last summer, he spent twelve years in his Animagus, as a Common Garden Rat. He was apparently the pet of a Gryffindor student in Hogwarts. Black went there to capture Pettigrew, and to prove his innocence, not to harm Harry Potter.”  
  
Cornelius frowned and looked back at the parchment. “Contact Albus Dumbledore. Tell him the Kiss-On-Sight Order will be lifted by the end of the day. Sirius Black will get a trial tomorrow afternoon, same time as Peter Pettigrew. Albus can escort him to the Ministry Atrium, himself, where two Aurors will then escort Black to the Courtroom.”  
  
“Sounds fine with me,” Amelia said. “I'll write to Albus as soon as I leave here.”  
  
Cornelius nodded. “What about the Crouch boy?”  
  
“I will be asking the Wizengamot to send him through the Veil, Cornelius,” Amelia said.  
  
“I expected nothing less, Director!” Cornelius said, “He did, after all, escape from Azkaban... and on top of that, killed a highly-respected member of this Ministry and our society in general! His own father! The Veil or the Kiss... either is fine with me!”  
  
“It will be the end of another House, I'm afraid,” Amelia said, with a sigh.  
  
“Most regrettable,” Cornelius said, “What have you learned about him?”  
  
“He's responsible for sending the Dark Mark into the sky at the Quidditch World Cup,” Amelia said. “So that investigation is over. He attacked Alastor Moody at the end of August last year, in Moody's own house. He and Pettigrew were working together, so that is how they were able to overwhelm Moody. Though it must have been a hard fought battle.”  
  
“Yes,” Cornelius said, “I am sure it was. Moody very likely got in a few hits before he was taken down. At least he's alive and safe now. Thank the Light for that.”  
  
“Yes,” Amelia agreed, “Crouch, Junior impersonated Alastor Moody from the very first night of term last September. He was teaching the students from September through this month.”  
  
“Good heavens!” Cornelius gasped. “A Death Eater, one of the worst, so close to the next generation of our society for so many months. It is a wonder he didn't hurt any of them!”  
  
“He is also responsible for murdering his father,” Amelia said, “You remember a report that his father was last seen at Hogwarts recently...?”  
  
“Yes, it was during one of the evenings I went to Hogwarts,” Cornelius said. “In fact, it was a night Potter met with Albus... Potter, if I recall, said Crouch, Senior was spotted in the forest. The Durmstrang Champion had been attacked, I remember...”  
  
“Crouch, Junior attacked Krum, yes,” Amelia said. “He then killed his father and transfigured the body into a bone, and buried it in the forest. I doubt we'll ever find his body. Crouch, Junior is also responsible for putting the Imperius Curse on Krum during the Final Task, and ordering him to attack Champions Diggory and Delacour. He wanted Potter to get the Cup, which had a Portkey link to a graveyard in Little Hangleton where Pettigrew was waiting for Potter... so he could surprise and kill Potter. Obviously that backfired.”  
  
“And I am relieved it did!” Cornelius said, smiling, “I will thank Potter personally for apprehending such dangerous criminals. I will be meeting him tonight, of course, when I give him his winnings for the Tournament.”  
  
“Will be a wonderful event,” Amelia said. “I intend to personally attend, myself.”  
  
“You can be my plus-one then, how about that?” Cornelius suggested.  
  
Amelia raised an eyebrow. What was Cornelius playing at? She decided it was best she keep him happy, in case she needed his help in the future.  
  
“I accept, Minister,” Amelia said, smiling.

“Er... will Sirius Black be in attendance during the event?” Cornelius asked, frowning.  
  
“I'm sure he'll be there in some way or another,” Amelia said, shrugging, “though knowing Albus, the man will likely be protecting Black so that there isn't any conflicts with his right of Sanctuary. Why?”  
  
“I thought, if I see him,” Cornelius said, “I can personally promise him he'll get a trial tomorrow. A trial that my predecessor never granted!”  
  
“I am sure he'll apprecitate a guarantee from the Minister of Magic,” Amelia said, smiling. “If his freedom is granted, Minister, he'll officially be Lord Black. I am sure he'll owe you a favor for personally helping him get the trial he has been waiting for.”  
  
Cornelius had a greedy expression on his face. “Wonderful!”  
  
“If that is all, Minister?” Amelia asked. “I must write that note to Albus Dumbledore.”  
  
“Of course, of course!” Cornelius said. “I'll see you this evening. Meet me here around six this evening, and we can go to Hogwarts together. Albus is letting me use his personal Floo to arrive at Hogwarts, and you can come with me through the same means. You can fill me in on what you discover from Dolores' interrogation as well.”  
  
“Of course, Minister,” Amelia agreed.  
  
“You're excused, Director,” Cornelius said.  
  
Amelia bowed her head, said farewell to the Minister, then left the office. She smiled, happy that not only would the three criminals she apprehended the previous evening would get a very quick trial, but so, too, would Sirius Black.  


* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hogwarts – Morning  
  
**Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stepped into the Great Hall fifteen minutes after they left the Room of Requirement. Almost immediately, they – or rather Harry – was greeted with a thunderous applause, obviously as a collective congratulations for winning the Triwizard Tournament. Some of the Gryffindors, especially Harry's fellow fourth years, stood up and continued applauding and cheering – though Ron was too busy eating to notice the applause, and had only stood up because Fred Weasley dragged him to his feet.  
  
Cedric Diggory was the first to stand at the Hufflepuff table, which caused the others in his house to begin standing as well. A third of the Slytherins stood up, though their clapping almost resembled golf-claps. The rest of the Slytherins clapped a couple times, though Draco Malfoy and his minions didn't clap at all.  
  
Then Hermione grabbed Harry's hand, raising it high in the air, before she pulled him to her and wrapped her arms around his neck. The couple brought their heads together in a passionate kiss.  
  
The atmosphere in the hall changed. There was still applause, from the ones who seemed to support their relationship. There were also gasps and other reactions from those shocked and... even saddened... by the news that Harry wasn't single anymore. Then, predictably, one voice rang over the applause.  
  
“Oi, Potter!” Ron yelled. “Why are you kissing her?!”  
  
The Hall became gradually quiet, as they wanted to hear Harry's response to whom they thought was his friend. Harry and Hermione, still holding hands, walked toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
“Because, as of this morning, _Weasley_,” Harry said, emphasizing the git's last name, since he called him 'Potter', “she's my girlfriend.”  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud sob, coming from the Ravenclaw table. Harry wondered which Ravenclaw was so upset. Then he saw it was actually Ginny Weasley, who had been sitting with Michael Corner... Harry recalled that Corner was Ginny's boyfriend at the current time. Ginny stood and ran out of the hall, sobbing loudly. Corner looked shocked, and his friends chuckled and jeered him, obviously over the fact that his 'girlfriend' seemed to be interested in someone else.  
  
Harry turned back to Weasley, who was glaring quite darkly at him and Hermione. But before the traitor could say anything, Fred and George stood up and hooked one of their respective arms under their brother's arms, and pulled him away from the table.  
  
“Come on, Ronnie-kins,” Fred said.  
  
“Let's go see what has our little sister so upset,” George said.  
  
“We're not finished talking about this, Potter!” Ron screamed, as he was forcefully dragged out of the Hall by his twin brothers. “She is supposed to be mine, you baaaaaassss---”  
  
The rest of his sentence wasn't heard as the doors of the Great Hall shut after he was dragged away. Harry glanced up at the staff table. Aside from McGonagall looking rather miffed at the scene that had just taken place, neither her nor any of the Professors seemed to want to do anything about it. Snape looked as if he had swallowed a lemon, and was doing his best to avoid looking at Harry. Harry also noted that Dumbledore wasn't present yet.  
  
_Well, aside from Snape not taking points away from me and Hermione for our public display of affection, _Harry mused,_ everything else seems familiar. Weasley caused such a big fuss, and would have likely done more had he not been dragged away by his brothers, and yet neither McGonagall nor any of the other Professors are doing anything. Even when Dumbledore isn't here to stop them from doing their job. _  
  
“Well, that was a revelation,” Harry said, as he sat down with Hermione at the Gryffindor Table. “Weasley doesn't seem to want to be our friend anymore, does he, Hermione?”  
  
“If he's going to act like that, no,” Hermione said, “If his behaviour continues that way, I can call our friendship over.”  
  
“Why you calling him Weasley, Harry?” Seamus Finnigan asked. “I know his behavior there was out of the ordinary, but he and you are two peas in a pod, I thought.”  
  
“He called me 'Potter', so I called him 'Weasley,” Harry shrugged. “Besides, after he believed I put my name in the Goblet of Fire at Halloween, our friendship has been rocky ever since. He hasn't ever really apologized about that, you know? He hasn't said 'I'm sorry' or 'I apologize' or whatever. All he said was... what was it, Hermione?”  
  
“'I reckon someone is trying to do you in!'” Hermione echoed Ron's past comment after the First Task. “That was all he said after the First Task. No apologies or anything. Hasn't even hinted he is sorry ever since. Basically we've been treating our friendship with him like it is a time-bomb waiting to go off.”  
  
The magical-raised looked confused at that last part.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. “Muggle phrase. Means all it took was one little incident for our friendship to be over...”  
  
“And the incident is you two getting together,” Neville said. “Not surprising. I've seen this coming since third year to be honest. I figured you two would get together, and Ron would either support you, or he'd be angry at you for it. Shame it was the latter.”  
  
“Yes... shame,” Harry muttered.  
  
Before any further conversation could be had, a great flutter and whoosh of wings was heard, as the morning mail came in. Harry's heart swelled and his eyes misted over a little as he saw Hedwig diving down toward him. Hedwig landed onto the table near him, with the new edition of the Daily Prophet in her beak. She dropped it in front of him. He smiled and pet her on the head and brought his head down her back.  
  
“Hello, Hedwig,” Harry said. “I missed you.”  
  
“You saw her yesterday morning, mate!” Seamus said.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry, knowing what he meant. “Harry had a very long day yesterday, Seamus. I think we can cut him a break.”  
  
“Oh... right,” Seamus said. “Sorry, Harry.”  
  
“No problem,” Harry said, almost dismissively, as he was focusing on feeding Hedwig a piece of bacon.  
  
_God, I forgot how beautiful she is, _Harry sighed, _Almost as beautiful as my Hermione, though I'd never admit that out loud in front of Hedwig! She'd rip me a new one!_  
  
“Thank you, girl,” Harry said, affectionately. “You get some rest. I might come and visit you later in the Owlery.”  
  
Hedwig finished her bacon, hooted, and nipped at Harry's ear before she flew off back toward the rafters. Harry unfolded the newspaper, and grimaced as he saw that it was an old picture of him. Well... 'old' to 'Future Harry'. It was one of the photos taken of him during the Weighing Of The Wands during the previous November. He wondered if there had been any photos of him taken last night. But he guessed since he had Pettigrew near him, and he was always crowded by other adults, that the Daily Prophet cameraman – Bingo was his name-oh? No... wait... Bozo! – didn't get any good solo shots of him.  
  
The headlining article was all about him and the final Task of the Triwizard Tournament. However, as Rita Skeeter was – ahem – unavailable, the Chief Editor, Barnabus Cuffe, was the author of the article. The article mentioned him being the victor – and youngest ever winner – of the Triwizard Tournament. There was nothing about Pettigrew or Crouch, Junior, or Harry coming back late... not on the headlining article anyway.  
  
The mention of his coming back later than expected, and being kidnapped, then 'heroically' coming back, dragging his would-be captor with him, was in the article about Peter Pettigrew. The article described the “Shocking Revelation” of Pettigrew being alive after all this time. Cuffe had two whole paragraphs about how Pettigrew's reappearance threw Sirius Black's guilt into question, and demands that the DMLE and Ministry investigate Sirius' case all over again!  
  
Then there was the article about Crouch, Junior and the shocking revelation of him impersonating the famous Auror Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody as the Defense Professor... ever since September! It was an inspiring article by Cuffe about how the students could have been in danger. Harry smirked as there was a paragraph blaming Dumbledore and how Moody was “Dumbledore's very good friend, so how did Dumbledore not know a Death Eater was impersonating his friend?!” It also threw a question of “Hogwarts security, and whether or not the students were safe” into the mix.  
  
But it was another article which shocked Harry, who had no idea that the events it described had happened the previous evening. He had heard nothing about it until now. Two Dementors had been brought to Hogwarts by Dolores Umbridge, who had intending on giving the Kiss to Pettigrew and Crouch. The article told the story of how Dumbledore and Amelia Bones confronted Umbridge and the Dementors. Apparently Dumbledore produced a Patronus so powerful that it actally killed the two Dementors! Harry rolled his eyes as he read about how Cuffe thought Dumbledore was the only known wizard who could kill Dementors. He knew of at least eight people, including himself, alive right now around the world who could kill Dementors with their Patronus. Dumbledore was far from the only one.  
  
The article continued with Umbridge being arrested by Amelia Bones for, as Cuffe wrote, “endangering the hundreds of students currently in Hogwarts who are our next generation of our society.” Harry shrugged as he finished the article.  
  
_Well... I totally didn't expect that to happen! _Harry mused. _It seems I stepped on a few butterflies when I captured Pettigrew.  
  
_Harry had thought he'd have to deal with Umbridge sometime during the summer, before she had the opportunity to send Dementors after him. But this... this worked. However, there was one little problem Harry could foresee coming: Umbridge not being given her 'proper punishment that fit the crime'.  
  
_When Umbridge is sent to Azkaban, _Harry mused, _I can always visit her in the prison this summer and deal with her in my own little way. She should be given the Kiss, of course. But since she 'should be redeemed after a long stay in Azkaban' as Dumbledore will likely say, she'll likely just get ten or twenty years. It is up to someone else – like me! – who will be responsible for giving her a proper punishment that will fit the crime. It took me five days to get into Azkaban last time... and that was as the DMLE Director. This time... without that position to help me? I can do it in three.  
  
_Harry's musing was interrupted when Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her, and she nodded her head toward the Head Table at the end of the Great Hall. Harry turned his attention to the Table, and saw Albus Dumbledore and Garrick Ollivander making their way to the table. The students who saw the wandmaker all started whispering to their neighbors, wondering why he was there.  
  
_You chose wisely, Garrick, my old friend, _Harry mused. _Thank you for accepting Albus' offer of Sanctuary.  
  
_Dumbledore raised his wand and shot out sparks, alerting the whole Hall. Everyone went quiet and turned their attention to the Headmaster.  
  
“Good morning, students and staff,” Dumbledore said, his lips forming his patented grandfatherly smile, as he looked around the Hall. “I will not interrupt what I am sure is a delicious meal for too long. I simply have a few announcements for you. First, this evening, before dinner, we will be playing host to Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and a few other Ministry representatives, as we bring the Triwizard Tournament to its close. Our very own Harry Potter, victor of the Triwizard Tournament, will be presented his winnings --”  
  
He was interrupted by a roaring cheer and applause from the majority of the students and staff, all of whom were looking at Harry and giving him their congratulations again. It went on for over a minute, even after Dumbledore sent more sparks in the air.  
  
“Yes, yes, congratulations, Mr. Potter!” Dumbledore continued, when the Hall went quiet again, “Also, Hogwarts, as a whole, will be presented the Triwizard Cup!” More cheering and applause. “The Cup will be here at Hogwarts for the remainder of term, right here in the Great Hall, for those who want to take a close look at it, and take photographs with it.  
  
“Moving on to my second announcement, I am sure you all recognize the famous wandmaker, Garrick Ollivander who is responsible for crafting a good majority of the wands you now hold. I am sure most of you are well-acquainted with him, having visited him in his shop in Diagon Alley. Due to the recent appearance of Death Eaters, Garrick Ollivander has graciously accepted my offer of Sanctuary, and protection here at Hogwarts so that he is protected from any growing threat that might come his way in the near future.”  
  
_You might as well have told them Voldemort was back and looking for a new wand, Al, _Harry mused, rolling his eyes as he heard the grim whispers and murmurs around the Hall.  
  
“Finally,” Dumbledore continued, “As was witnessed last night, the criminal known as Peter Pettigrew – who was thought dead since 1981 – reappeared and was discovered to be alive. For those of you who do not know, it was thought that Sirius Black killed Pettigrew, one of the crimes in which Black was in Azkaban for, until he escaped two summers ago. Now, it appears his guilt is in question. Due to the question of his guilt or innocence, I, as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, have decided to give Sirius Black the right of Sanctuary. At this very moment, he is currently inside this castle.”  
  
There were gasps, shocked murmurs, and a few screams from those who were still afraid of Sirius, thinking he was a Dark wizard, and the right hand man of Voldemort.  
  
“Students, Sirius Black is my guest here at Hogwarts,” Dumbledore said. “I do not believe he will be here very long, as his Sanctuary will only last until the Ministry has agreed to give him a trial to discover his guilt or innocence. I promise he has no reason to hurt any of you, or even get near most of you. He is simply here so he can be protected until he gets a trial. I ask each and everyone of you, if you see Mr. Black, you simply ignore him as if he is not here. He will do the same for you.”  
  
More murmurs and whispers were heard. Harry noticed Draco looking venemous. Obviously he knew what it meant for him if Sirius was truly innocent. Harry noticed Garrick Ollivander lean over to Dumbledore and whisper something to him.  
  
“Ah, one last announcement!” Dumbledore said. “Mr. Ollivander asks these students to remain behind after breakfast, so he can speak to each of them.”  
  
The only name Harry recognized from the list Dumbledore named off was Neville Longbottom. Neville blushed red as his name was called.  
  
“Wonder why Mr. Ollivander wants to see you, Nev,” Seamus said, “Is your wand behaving faulty or something?”  
  
Neville blushed and muttered. “It is pretty old... um... it is my father's wand.”  
  
“Well, there you go!” Harry said. “Ollivander doesn't seem like the type of bloke to like Legacy Wands. His mantra is 'the wand chooses the wizard'. He's probably wondering why you never visited his shop. He thinks he has a better wand for you!”  
  
Neville blushed deeper and muttered something about his grandmother.  
  
“Your grandmother wants you to use your father's wand?” Harry asked, and Neville nodded. “Tell Mr. Ollivander that, and see what he says. I am sure he'll give you the best advice.”  
  
Neville nodded, timidly. “Thanks, Harry. I'll... I'll do that.”  
  
Harry smiled, and sighed to himself. He had forgotten how timid Neville during the first few years at Hogwarts. The Neville Harry knew in the future, was a confident, powerful and inspiring individual. He was the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts, and was rumored to be the next Headmaster at Hogwarts, when Filius Flitwick – who replaced Minerva McGonagall the year James Sirius Potter went to Hogwarts – decided it was his time to retire, though it might not have happened for another decade.  
  
Harry frowned. _What am I doing? Reminiscing like this about the future I came from? When I completed the ritual, and it brought me here, that future ceased to be. All research I did pointed to that happening. A new future will happen. A better future.  
  
_Harry shook himself, breaking his reverie, and turned his attention back to the Head Table. Albus Dumbledore was sitting down now, eating breakfast, so obviously he was done with his announcements. Harry continued eating his meal, paying little attention to what was being discussed around him. Even then, he let out a little smile. It had been well over twenty years, since he had experienced anything like this before. He had forgotten all about the atmosphere of daily love in Hogwarts. Even though it was the last days of the school year, and therefore, there were no more classes to attend, it still had that 'Hogwarts school days' atmosphere he remembered.  
  
He was quite glad classes were over, as his performance in his classes would definitely be changing now, and therefore would get noticed by people like Dumbledore and Snape, who would know something was different about him.  
  
_Something I would have to worry about had I arrived a month ago like was originally planned, _Harry mused. _So, in some ways, it is lucky I didn't return until minutes before the Final Task began.  
  
_“So, Hermione,” Lavender Brown asked. “I noticed the matching rings on your and Harry's fingers. But Harry said you only got together today. So... what are they?”  
  
“A reminder, Lavender,” Harry said, “That Hermione and I are both unavailable for anyone else to have... romantic aspirations toward.”  
  
“Are you going to Bond?” Lavender asked.  
  
“We decided we would wait until Harry's birthday before we started talking about that,” Hermione said. “Until then, we'll simply test the waters and see if we are compatible.”  
  
“Please... everyone knows the two of you are so compatible with each other,” Parvati said. “We're only surpised it has taken you this long. Though, I must admit... I thought you were dating Viktor Krum, Hermione.”  
  
“We are friends, and friends only,” Hermione said, firmly. “I only accepted his date to the Yule Ball, because he was the first to ask me. If Harry had asked me, I would have gone with him instead.”  
  
“I haven't apologized for the way I treated you during the Yule Ball, Parvati,” Harry said. “I am sorry, Miss Patil. It was very rude of me to ruin your evening.”  
  
Parvati shrugged. “You didn't ruin my evening. I would have been the center of attention, had we had more than one dance, and that's not really for me. If you paid anymore attention to me than you did, I would have been swamped with questions about whether or not you and I were dating. Besides, I figured you were pining over Hermione. You just hid it better than Weasley did. I accept your apology, however. Thank you.”  
  
Harry nodded and returned to his breakfast. After they finished breakfast, Harry took Hermione's hand and led her out onto the Grounds.  
  
“Where are we going?” Hermione asked. “I thought you wanted to go visit Sirius again.”  
  
“I figure we can give him time to settle in before we go and bug him again,” Harry said. “I thought we might find a place on the Grounds, just for the two of us. Somewhere we can call ours for the next three years here when we want someplace private, that isn't in the castle.”  
  
“That sounds lovely, Harry,” Hermione said, smiling.  
  
“Hermione?” Harry asked. “I have a question... something I never really got an answer to, during my last go around. Did you kiss Krum after the Yule Ball?”  
  
“What?” Hermione asked, “No! Okay... maybe he kissed me on my cheek. But... Harry, you were my first kiss.”  
  
“Oh... good,” Harry said.  
  
“Where did that come from?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Ginny,” Harry snarled. “During sixth year, Ginny was dating Dean Thomas for a while. Ron and I were returning to Gryffindor Tower, and we came upon them snogging in a corridor. Ron got in a hissy-fit about Ginny kissing Dean. Ginny teased him about never actually having kissed anybody. She said I kissed Cho... I did, in my original fifth year, though it wasn't that memorable at all. Then she said...”  
  
“That I kissed Krum,” Hermione muttered. “Yeah, she was lying to you and Ron.”  
  
“I know that now,” Harry said. “I'm sorry.”  
  
“Krum means absolutely nothing to me, Harry,” Hermione said. “Nothing at all. We're... barely friends. You... you mean everything to me, Harry. He... the moment he kissed my cheek, I knew I could feel nothing for him. Because of how I felt about you. I was so happy he didn't kiss my lips. Because I didn't want him to be my first kiss. You are my first kiss. It sounds you were my first kiss in your future as well. And I hope... that you will be my last kiss as well. And the only one I ever kiss again.”  
  
“I hope so too,” Harry said, smiling. “I don't know what I would have done had you denied me, Hermione. I came back for you, after all. You first, vengeance second. If I didn't have you in my life, and I only had vengeance, I.... I fear I would become a Dark Lord more terrible than Voldemort ever could dream of being. I... I felt that way in my future, Hermione. I don't want to feel that way ever again. But...”  
  
“You think you might have to,” Hermione said.  
  
“I came back to make sure you have a long and happy life, Hermione,” Harry said. “If that means I must remove every single threat in your life for that to happen, I will.”  
  
“Then I will make sure you do not go into the Dark, Harry,” Hermione said. “I know you need your vengeance. But you need me more. Remember that. As long as you come back to me, you will never go into the Dark.”  
  
“I will always come back to you, Hermione,” Harry said.  
  
Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. “Come on, let's go find that spot of ours. I need to kiss you really badly right now. Just because you're being so sweet.”  
  
Harry smiled and let Hermione lead him across the Grounds. Sirius could wait. His plans could wait. His vengeance could wait. For now, he was at peace. A peace he had not felt for a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love vengeance-seeking Harry! I've never written anything like this Harry before. He's so fun!
> 
> So Harmony has been achieved. Harry and Hermione are together! But it is only just beginning for them. 
> 
> I'm leaving what is currently going on with the Weasleys a mystery. Will Ginny and/or Ron contact Molly? Or will they wait until they get home to tell her? Will they dare to confront Harry and Hermione before the end of term? Or will they silently fume, so (they believe) Harry and Hermione won't suspect they won't be doing anything to break the new couple up? 
> 
> Next Chapter: Voldemort reunites with (most of) his followers who aren't in Azkaban. But who will not attend? Dumbledore discovers Harry and Hermione's new status. Harry and Hermione meet with Sirius and find out about Madam Pomfrey's resignation.


	6. Speeches, Stories and Rants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad news. I sliced the pad of my thumb pretty badly Halloween night. Unfortunately it has slowed down my progress in frequently updating this story a lot. And by that, I mean... I was in the process of writing chapter 7. So unfortunately, I likely won't get the next chapter out tomorrow. I am about a third of the way done with it. Good news is, I know what I want to write in the chapter. Just means my writing pace will be a bit slower for a few days.
> 
> The Head Students private quarters are similar to what they are in my story “Yule Ball Drama.”
> 
> Warnings: Severe Character Bashing: Albus Dumbledore

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Malfoy Manor – Mid-Morning  
  
**Lucius Malfoy felt naked. Oh, he was impeccably dressed, as per usual. But he felt naked, because he no longer had his loyal wand. It was currently in the hand of Lord Voldemort who was pacing around the long table in the dining room of Malfoy Manor. Several wizards and a couple witches – including Lucius' own wife, Narcissa, who was seated next to him – were sitting at the dining table staring forward, their eyes only moving left and right when Voldemort walked behind them. These witches and wizards – aside from Narcissa – were Death Eaters, all of whom had answered the summons, when Voldemort had used Lucius' own wand, pressing it to Lucius' Dark Mark and calling his followers to him.  
  
Earlier that morning, Voldemort had come knocking on the wards of Malfoy Manor, then on the front door. Lucius had greeted his old Master himself. He invited the Dark Lord inside, and Voldemort's first request was to take his wand. Having no choice, Lucius had handed his cane, which held the wand in a secret compartment, inside. Lucius had watched as Voldemort removed the handle from the cane, revealing the wand, then watched as Voldemort had snapped the handle, separating it from the wand and threw it away.  
  
“Not as fine as a match as I had hoped it would be,” Voldemort had said, his voice cool and crisp, and almost a hissing sound, “But it will do.”  
  
Now Lucius was staring at his wand as it slapped against the pale, white palm of Voldemort's hand. Voldemort's red pupils turned in his direction, and Lucius' gaze turned forward again. He released a soft sigh of relief as Voldemort turned away and continued pacing.  
  
“Thirteen years,” Voldemort's cold voice spoke up, “thirteen years since last we met. Yet you answer my call as though it were yesterday. We are still united in our common goal... _or are we?”_  
  
He put back his terrible face and sniffed, his slit-like nostrils widening.  
  
“I smell guilt,” he said. “There is a stench of guilt upon the air.”  
  
A shiver ran around the table, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to move away from the table, in order to get away from him.  
  
“I see you all, whole and healthy,” Voldemort said, “with your powers intact — such prompt appearances! — and I ask myself... why did this band of wizards never come to the aid of their master, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?”  
  
No one spoke. No one moved.  
  
“And I answer myself,” Voldemort whispered, “they must have believed me broken, they thought I was gone. They slipped back among my enemies, and they pleaded innocence, and ignorance, and bewitchment...  
  
“And then I ask myself, but how could they have believed I would not rise again? They, who knew the steps I took, long ago, to guard myself against mortal death? They, who had seen proofs of the immensity of my power in the times when I was mightier than any wizard living? “  
  
And I answer myself, perhaps they believed a still greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort... perhaps they now pay allegiance to another... perhaps that champion of commoners, of Mudbloods and Muggles, Albus Dumbledore?”  
  
At the mention of Dumbledore’s name, the Death Eaters stirred, and some muttered and shook their heads.  
  
Voldemort ignored them. “It is a disappointment to me... I confess myself disappointed...”  
  
Finally, one man stood up from his chair, the knelt down in front of Voldemort.  
  
“Master!” he shrieked, “Master, forgive me! Forgive us all!”  
  
Voldemort began to laugh. He raised his wand. “Crucio!”  
  
The Death Eater on the ground writhed and shrieked. Lucius stared forward and hoped that Avery did not wet himself, and cause a stench of urine to contaminate his beautiful dining room.  
  
Voldemort raised Lucius' wand. Avery lay flat upon the ground, gasping. Voldemort turned to Lucius.  
  
“Lucius, I thank you again,” Voldemort said. “Your wand performs wonderfully for me.”  
  
“I am glad to be of service, as always, My Lord,” Lucius replied, clearly.  
  
“Get up, Avery,” said Voldemort softly. “Stand up. You ask for forgiveness. I do not forgive. I do not forget. Thirteen long years... I want thirteen years’ repayment before I forgive you. Lucius has already repaid his forgiveness, by turning over his wand to me. Such loyalty he shows... how many wizards would hand over their wand freely, when most feel useless, vulnerable and _weak _without their wand? Malfoy has promised me more... so much more. He has offered his fortunes to fund my war chest. What could you possibly offer me, Avery?”  
  
Avery hesitated for a mere moment, and Lucius winced as Voldemort hit the man with another Cruciatus. Avery shrieked again and fell back onto the carpet. Voldemot lifted the curse.”  
  
“Your hesitation speaks volumes, Avery,” Voldemort hissed. “Sit down and never think that I am not merciful, that I have not shown you mercy!”  
  
“Th-thank y-you, my Lord,” Avery said, as he shakily moved back to his chair.  
  
“The Lestranges should be here,” said Voldemort quietly. “But they are entombed in Azkaban. They were faithful. They went to Azkaban rather than renounce me. When Azkaban is broken open, the Lestranges will be honored beyond their dreams. The dementors will join us... they are our natural allies... we will recall the banished giants... I shall have all my devoted servants returned to me, and an army of creatures whom all fear...”  
  
He walked on. Some of the Death Eaters he passed in silence, but he paused before others and spoke to them.  
  
“Macnair,” he said, “destroying dangerous beasts for the Ministry of Magic now, I have been told? You shall have better victims than that soon, Macnair. Lord Voldemort will provide...”  
  
“Thank you, Master, thank you,” murmured Macnair.  
  
“MacNair, what is this I hear about you bringing forth Dementors to Hogwarts last night?” Voldemort asked. “Those Dementors were intending on giving the Kiss to two of your fellow kin. Two who should be seated here.”  
  
“I had to do my job, Master,” MacNair said. “If I had refused... I might no longer have a job inside the Ministry. I could not risk that, when I knew you would have need of me when you returned, as I had hope that you would.”  
  
“I see,” Voldemort hissed.  
  
MacNair went tense, as Voldemort's cold eyes stared into his back. Then he sighed in audible relief as Voldemort moved toward MacNair's neighbors.  
  
“Crabbe, Goyle, Nott,” Voldemort said, as he walked by them. “You will do better this time, will you not?”  
  
“I will, my Lord,” Nott said, “Whatever you need me to do. My home, my fortune. Do you need an heir? My wife is very fertile... aaah!”  
  
He fell to the ground in pain and agony as Voldemort hit him with a Cruciatus Curse.  
  
“If you cannot show your loyalty to your own wife, by offering her to me, Patroclus,” Voldemort said, “Why should I believe you are loyal to me?”  
  
“I-I am s-sorry, My Lord,” Nott stammered. “I... I thought.... aaagh!”  
  
He was hit with another Cruciatus Curse.  
  
“Yes, you thought,” Voldemort said, “That was your mistake. This is not the Wizengamot, where you are a Voice, Nott. I do not need to hear your pandering.”  
  
“No, my Lord,” Nott said. “I am sorry, My Lord.”  
  
“Get up and sit back down, Nott,” Voldemort hissed.  
  
“Y-yes, my Lord,” Nott said.  
  
As Nott struggled to his seat, Voldemort walked on. “Two of my loyal followers will be in Azkaban... or dead... before the end of the weekend. One gave his own hand to prove his loyalty, but that is all he was good for. If I see him again, I will show him, and everyone here, what happens when you upset me. The other... so very loyal. But I imagine he will be kissing a Dementor before the end of the weekend. Or will be going face first through that mysterious Veil of the the Unspeakables. Both of them have served me well. But their usefulness has come to an end.  
  
“Two others should be here... they did not answer my summons. One, I expected. He is deeply undercover, and could not get away, I suspect. I do not blame him. When he can get away, he will be by my side at the first opportunity, I trust. The other... I suspect he is too afraid to come back to me. I will deal with him later.”  
  
“But that is enough of me reminiscing of those who are not here,” Voldemort said, as he sat down at the chair at the very end of the table. “Those most loyal to me, those who are either in Azkaban, or serving me in other ways, will soon be by my side. For now, I will simply have to do with all of you, I suppose.”  
  
He picked up a copy of the Daily Prophet and showed it to everyone.  
  
“Harry Potter witnessed my return last night, and was lucky enough to survive the encounter,” Voldemort said. “He kidnapped my follower who helped me return, and brought them back to Hogwarts. He has all the evidence he needs, and yet... there is nothing in this newspaper that tells of my return.”  
  
Voldemort turned to Lucius. “Lucius... you were there to witness the moment Potter returned from the graveyard. Tell us what happened?”  
  
“Potter mentioned nothing of your return, My Lord,” Lucius said. “He told a tall tale of how he encountered Peter Pettigrew and dueled him and cut off his hand. Cornelius Fudge blabbed on about how Pettigrew was dead for a dozen years, when the evidence of his survival was right in front of him!”  
  
“Interesting,” Voldemort said. “Very interesting. And you do not know why he told this tale?”  
  
“I do not,” Lucius said.  
  
“It is fortunate that I do,” Voldemort said.  
  
“M-My Lord?” Lucius asked.  
  
“Isn't it obvious?” Voldemort asked. “He knows Fudge would never believe him. Fudge is a coward. Fudge would have muddied Potter's name, so nobody would believe his story. He would have smeared Potter's name through the Prophet, until the sheep who call themselves British wizards and witches believed Potter was a liar. All because Fudge fears me. He fears what would happen if I returned. Potter knew this... and so he waited to tell his tale... until he had an audience who would believe him. I am sure, Lucius, you can guess who I speak of.”  
  
“Dumbledore,” Lucius assumed.  
  
“Dumbledore,” Voldemort agreed. “So now Dumbledore and Potter plot behind the scenes. Dumbledore will bring forth the Order of the Phoenix. They will scheme and plot about how to counter me and my future actions. But they will keep the truth of my return a secret. Because they are waiting for me to return. To show my face. So that the public believes them when they say I am back. So, my followers... I ask you... what do we do now?”  
  
“We go after Potter, of course!” Alecto Carrow said. “When he is away from Hogwarts, away from Dumbledore! We make him pay for defying you last night.”  
  
“It is a fine idea,” Voldemort said, and Alecto beamed, “Except for one fatal flaw... Potter seems to have a superhuman power.”  
  
“He is nothing, my Lord!” Alecto's twin, Amycus said. “He is a boy!”  
  
“A boy who has escaped me not once, not twice, but four times!” Voldemort snarled. “Four times, he has escaped me. Four times he has lived! Twice, he interrupted my plans, and the first time he escaped me, it nearly destroyed me! But, no, I am immortal. I will live forever. But he will not. We have time. We have time to find out what makes him so fortunate, so lucky. And that is why, my followers, we will do nothing for now.”  
  
“Nothing, my Lord?” MacNair asked.  
  
“Absolutely nothing,” Voldemort said. “All of you will act just as you have been. Because the moment the public realizes I am back is the moment we lose our advantage of surprise. We wait...”  
  
“For what, My Lord?” Thorfinn Rowle asked.  
  
“I will tell you when it happens,” Voldemort said. “Until then, act normal. You have lived lives of luxury for thirteen years without me. Continue your lives. Embrace them. Because when it is time for you to come back to me... you will show me the loyalty that I expect and you will help me beat Dumbledore and anyone else who stands in our way.”  
  
“And Potter, my Lord?” Lucius asked.  
:”  
“None of you will touch Potter!” Voldemort snarled. “For he is mine!”

* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hogwarts – Mid-Morning  
  
**Albus Dumbledore was just finishing up breakfast, when two post owls arrived in front of him at the Head Table, holding out scrolls of parchment. Albus took the post, thanked the owls, and the owls took back off into the air.  
  
Albus unrollled the first scroll and found a short letter from one of his sources in Ministry of Magic, this one located in the DMLE. The source reported that Poppy Pomfrey was seen making her way directly to Director Amelia Bones' office. According to the source, they tried to head off Poppy, with the excuse that Madam Bones was busy. But they had been too late. Director Bones' secretary had escorted Poppy into Amelia Bones' office before the source could stop her.  
  
As he had done many times, Albus had to use his Occlumency abilities to stop him from reacting too badly to the letter. He had not expected Poppy Pomfrey to go to Director Bones immediately. Now there was nothing he could do. What would Amelia do? Would she come to Hogwarts this morning and confront him? Would she wait until that evening when she'd be there for the Victor's Ceremony that marked the finish of the Triwizard Tournament? Would she confront him in front of everyone? It was in his plans to announce Andromeda Tonks as the new Healer. That would, in his mind, seem like the proper time for her to confront him about why Poppy resigned.  
  
Or would she wait, and get more proof? Director Bones was a wise woman after all. She would likely realize she wouldn't be able to send him to Azkaban for this. Would she wait until she had something more. Now Albus was deeply regretting inviting her to the Order. But he couldn't rescind her invitation. That would make the rest of the Order suspicious once they heard about it. She would be a powerful addition to the Order, after all.  
  
This would take some considerable thought.  
  
Albus moved onto the second scroll and nearly panicked when he saw it was from Director Bones. However, the letter had nothing about Poppy Pomfrey. Sirius Black would be getting a trial the following afternoon. He didn't expect it to happen so quickly! Albus wondered if Director Bones had gone directly to Cornelius about this. That seemed obvious by the time he finished the letter. In addition to Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Bartemius Crouch, Junior and Dolores Umbridge would also be having trials the following afternoon.  
  
“Did you speak to Sirius Black yet as I asked you, Minerva?” Albus asked.  
  
“Yes, Albus,” Minerva said, “He is currently in the Gryffindor Head Boy's Dormitory as we speak, settling in.”  
  
“Yes, well, he won't have to 'settle in' for very long,” Albus said. “I just received correspondence from Director Bones that Mr. Black will be receiving a trial tomorrow afternoon.”  
  
“You mean the trial he should have had thirteen years ago?” Minerva asked.  
  
“Minerva,” Albus warned.  
  
“He told me what you told him, Albus,” Minerva said.  
  
“It was out of my control,” Albus said.  
  
“You expect me to believe that?” Minerva asked. “Millicent Bagnold has been out of office for several years, and Bartemius Crouch, Senior hasn't been the Director of the DMLE for much longer than that. If you had told Amelia Bones years ago about the fact that Black never had a trial...”  
  
“It is in the past, Minerva,” Albus said, firmly, “We can't do anything about it now. Sirius is getting a trial now, so the mistakes of the past have been remedied.”  
  
Minerva narrowed her eyes, then sobered. “Have you spoken to Alastor yet?”  
  
“No,” Albus said. “He was asleep when I went to the Hospital Wing. I'll visit him later. Did anything interesting happen before Garrick and I arrived.”  
  
“Oh, yes,” Minerva said, smiling. “I won a bet.”  
  
“A bet?” Albus asked. “The only thing you bet on is.... which students became a couple this time?”  
  
“Mr. Potter and Miss Granger,” Minerva said, smiling.  
  
Albus' eyes widened. “And when did this happen?”  
  
“Earlier this morning, actually,” Minerva said. “It is nice that such a wonderful thing could happen for Mr. Potter, after the terrible events he went through last night. They're a wonderful couple. They remind me of James and Lily in a few ways. Isn't it wonderful, Albus?”  
  
“Yes,” Albus said, “It is.”  
  
Albus looked down at his mostly-eaten meal and pushed his plate way. Wonderful? No... no it was not. In a month, Harry Potter would reach the age where he could legally begin Bonding with a witch. What if a month was all it needed to take for Harry and Miss Granger to decide whether or not they wanted to Bond? And if they did...  
  
No... not that wouldn't be wonderful at all.  
  
“And what was the general reaction to this news around the student body?” Albus asked.  
  
“Oh, most of the students were in general approval,” Minerva said. “There were a few girls who reacted negatively. Obviously upset that Mr. Potter is no longer single. One girl in particular ran out of the Great Hall in tears.  
  
“And who was that girl?” Albus asked, though he had a fine idea as to the girl's identity.  
  
“Ginny Weasley,” Minerva said, “Her youngest brother, Ronald, wasn't all that pleased about the upgrade in relationship between his two friends either. But Messrs. Fred and George pulled Ronald out of the Hall before young Mr. Weasley could do anything... stupid. I suspect Ginny's brothers are comforting her now. At least her twin brothers are, I assume. Ronald is likely still fuming.”  
  
Albus grimaced. He knew he was likely going to hear from Molly Weasley soon. Whether it be to him directly via Floo or letter... or a Howler to Harry Potter and Hermione Granger... was the question.  
  
“I assume you will tell Sirius Black about his upcoming trial, Albus?” Minerva asked.  
  
“Hmm?” Albus asked. “Oh, yes. Of course.”  
  
“I am sure he will be most pleased to hear it,” Minerva said. “I assume, as Chief Warlock, you will be overseeing his trial?”  
  
“Of course,” Albus said again.  
  
“Make sure the _right _criminal goes to Azkaban this time, Albus,” Minerva said. “That is, unless you want to upset Mr. Potter. I don't think the boy could bear losing another father figure.”  
  
Albus grimaced. He needed Harry Potter to trust him, so that he could guide him to the boy's proper destiny. But how to do that... when the boy's every action since he stepped into the maze was going against Albus' plans for his destiny?  
  
Yes, he had a lot to think about right now.

* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hogwarts – Late Morning  
  
**Harry and Hermione were making their way toward the Gryffindor Head Student private quarters. They had found a private spot on the grounds, near a copse of trees that wasn't connected to the Forbidden Forest. They had kissed a bit, but had also merely spent time together. Hermione had asked him a few things about the future... mostly simple questions about the wizarding world. Nothing personal or anything.  
  
“It wasn't mine and Ginny's spot,” Harry said. “The spot we picked. I know you wanted to ask while we were out on the Grounds. I knew you were avoiding asking the question, but that you were probably thinking about it.”  
  
“'Probably' thinking about it?” Hermione asked. “Or do you know I was thinking about it? You told me you were a Master Legilimens, as well as Occlumens.”  
  
Harry rubbed a finger over the ring on Hermione's hand. He'd been holding her hand for some time now.  
  
“Your ring, and bracelet,” Harry said, “It keeps me out of your mind too, you know.”  
  
“Oh,” Hermione said, blushing, “Right. I knew that.”  
  
“You don't need to stop yourself from asking me questions about Ginny, Hermione,” Harry said. “She was a very big part of my life, no matter how it ended up that way. Ginny, and Ron, will come up in a lot of stories if you ever wish to talk to me about mine and your – counter-part's other lives. You understand that, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I know,” Hermione said. “So... how do you know exactly where the Head Student Quarters are? You said you never came back for your seventh year of education here.”  
  
“I did not,” Harry said. “But you did. You were Head Girl. And... I visited you here a few times.”  
  
“When you visited Ginny,” Hermione assumed.  
  
“Not always,” Harry said. “Most of the time, yes. But... Ginny stopped using Revulsion Potions on me when it came to you, after our Bond got deeper. So she didn't really mind you and I having a friendship. After all... we were still best friends. If we avoided each other...”  
  
“Someone would have noticed,” Hermione said.  
  
“Exactly,” Harry said. “Ginny, Ron and Molly were all very careful when it came to the Potions, which was why it was able to go on for so long. They wanted you and I to act as normal as possible. Anyway, the first time I visited you – or should I say her?”  
  
“Doesn't matter to me,” Hermione said, shrugging.  
  
“The first time I visited during your seventh year here,” Harry said, “was for your birthday. I walked you back to your private quarters.”  
  
“So that is how you know where to go,” Hermione said, nodding. “And where exactly is that?”  
  
“A lot closer to Gryffindor Tower than you would probably assume,” Harry said.  
  
Soon enough, they stopped at a tapestry down the corridor from the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione turned to Harry with a confused expression. Harry smirked, then waved his hand, and the tapestry folded upwards into itself. With another wave of his hand, a door appeared in the wall.  
  
“That was amazing!” Hermione gushed.  
  
“It's just a Notice-Me-Not Charm,” Harry said, “directed at most of the student body. If you know where it is, you can modify the charm so it doesn't affect certain people.”  
  
Hermione merely nodded. Harry smiled as he recognized the look in Hermione's eyes. She was obviously thinking about the benefits of the Charm and its uses. He opened the door and led her through it. They arrived in a corridor, much narrower than the one they had just left. There were four doors along the walls of the corridor.  
  
“The nearest door on the right is the Head of Gryffindor House's Office,” Harry said. “Been vacant since Professor McGonagall took the position of Deputy Headmistress. On the left is the Gryffindor Head Girl's private quarters. At the far end, on the right is a Common Room of sorts for the Head Students and their friends. And to the left is the Gryffindor Head Boy's private quarters...”  
  
“Where Sirius is staying,” Hermione said.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
Harry led Hermione down the corridor, and over to a portrait which guarded the Head Boy's quarters. It was a portrait of a knight riding a lion.  
  
“What are you doing here?” the knight demanded, “No students are permitted here at this moment.”  
  
“The man currently using the rooms you're guarding,” Harry said. “He is my godfather. He is expecting us.”  
  
The knight raised an eyebrow. Then the portrait went still.  
  
“Hey!” Hermione exclaimed. “We're talking to you! Hmmph! How rude!”  
  
“He's in his other portrait inside the room,” Harry said, “Portraits go still when their occupants move to their other portrait, if they have one.”  
  
“Oh,” Hermione said, blushing. “I knew that.”  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. The knight cleared its throat and and its portrait opened up. Sirius Black stood there, a wide grin on his face.  
  
“Godson!” Sirius exclaimed, “And... Godson's... girlfriend?”  
  
“Yes, Sirius,” Harry said, rolling his eyes again. “We're dating now.”  
  
“Godson's girlfriend!” Sirius said, “Come on in! I am entertaining another guest. But she won't mind you coming in. You're practically family anyway!”  
  
“Family?” Harry asked, blinking, as he followed Hermione through the portrait-hole.  
  
They were now in a sitting room. Harry raised his eyebrows when he saw Sirius' cousin, Andromeda Tonks, sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
“Andromeda Tonks,” Sirius said, “Meet my godson, Harry Potter, and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione, this is my cousin, and Hogwarts' new Healer, Andromeda Tonks.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Miss Granger,” Andromeda said. “Mr. Potter, I haven't seen you since your very first Christmas Party. You were such an adorable little tyke then.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, ma'am.” Hermione said.  
  
“Yes, nice to meet you, Madam Tonks,” Harry said, as he and Hermione walked over to one of the sofas. “Hogwarts' new Healer? What happened to Madam Pomfrey?”  
  
“She resigned this morning,” Andromeda said. “Asked me if I could replace her. I used to be a Healer at St. Mungo's, you see. But that was a long time ago.”  
  
Harry collapsed onto the sofa, as he stared at Andromeda. Madam Pomfrey had resigned? This certainly hadn't happened last time. He knew it must have happened because of what he said to her. Hermione sat down and held her boyfriend's hand and squeezed it. Harry looked at her. He could tell, from the expression on her face, that she knew what he was thinking.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, a house-elf appeared in the middle of the sitting room.  
  
“Mr. Black,” the house-elf said, “Hazel has a letter for you from Master Head Dumbledore.”  
  
The house-elf offered the scroll of parchment in her hand. Sirius took it.  
  
“Thank you, Hazel,” Sirius said, “You're excused.”  
  
Hazel bowed and vanished. Sirius unrolled the scroll and read through the parchment. When he finished, he plopped down into the chair in shock.  
  
“Sirius?” Andromeda asked. “Are you alright? Is it bad news?”  
  
“I'm getting a trial tomorrow afternoon,” Sirius said. “After thirteen years I'm finally getting a trial.”  
  
“That's wonderful!” Hermione gushed.  
  
“Wonderful, indeed!” Andromeda said.  
  
“Already?” Harry asked. “Wow... Madam Bones must have really come through.”  
  
“Well, it is about time, I say!” Andromeda said.  
  
“Andy,” Sirius murmured.  
  
“What, Sirius?” Andromeda asked. “What? She couldn't have done this years ago for you?”  
  
“She didn't know I didn't have a trial in '81,” Sirius said.  
  
“Well, she could have tried harder to find out!” Andromeda said. “Especially given what you meant to her back then! Really tells you what she thinks of you now, doesn't she?!”  
  
“Andy,” Sirius muttered.  
  
“What do you mean, ma'am?” Harry asked. “Are you saying there was something between Sirius and Director Bones?”  
  
“You didn't know?” Andromeda asked. “Sirius and Amelia were very much in love at one point in time. But then... Amelia broke my cousin's heart.”  
  
“Andy, stop,” Sirius said.  
  
“He asked her to marry him at your parents' wedding reception,” Andromeda said. “And she denied him.”  
  
“She had her reasons,” Sirius said. “However...”  
  
“Yes, her reasons,” Andromeda said, before Sirius could continued, “She picked her lowly apprentice job over a life with you. But you tell me this, Sirius Black. You tell me this! If you and Amelia had been married by the time that Halloween night came around. Would you have gone after Pettigrew? Or would you have gone back to her?”  
  
Sirius mumbled something Harry couldn't hear.  
  
“You would have gone back to her!” Andromeda said. “You could have then gotten custody of your godson, and raised him with however many other children you and Amelia had! But it didn't happen. Because she didn't really care about you that much. Didn't care enough to marry you. Didn't care enough to be there when you were arrested. Didn't care enough to find out you never had a trial! You were in Azkaban for twelve years, Sirius! Twelve!”  
  
“I do not blame her for that, Andy!” Sirius growled. “I blame a few people for that, sure! Nobody more than myself! But not her!”  
  
“Why?” Andromeda asked.  
  
“Because she's the reason I'm getting a trial tomorrow!” Sirius growled. “She is the reason. Nobody else! Not Dumbledore. Not Fudge... nobody but her! And before you start arguing more about her not discovering I never had a trial, I must remind you you're forgetting one thing.”  
  
“What, Sirius?” Andromeda asked.  
  
“You never tried to find out whether I had a trial or not either,” Sirius said. “Your husband is a lawyer, Andy! I am sure you, or he, had your own ways to find out.”  
  
Andromeda's eyes misted over. She stood up and walked toward the portrait. Then she stopped and looked back at him.  
  
“I will ask my husband to represent you tomorrow at your trial, Sirius,” Andromeda said. “Because you are my cousin, and I love you. I may not like you right now. But I do love you.”  
  
Sirius grunted, and Andromeda frowned. She turned to Harry.  
  
“Come visit me after lunch, Mr. Potter,” she said, “and I'll see about removing the bandages around that arm of yours.”  
  
“Sure, ma'am,” Harry said.  
  
Andromeda smiled then frowned as she looked back at Sirius. She sighed then turned and left the room. Sirius' expression softened and he covered his face in his hands. Harry and Hermione remained quiet and simply waited for him to stop sulking.  
  
“I shouldn't have yelled at her, I know,” Sirius said, as he looked up at Harry and Hermione. “But she shouldn't have said that about Amy.”  
  
“I never knew about you and Madam Bones, Sirius,” Harry said. “Nobody ever told me. Ever. However...”  
  
“Yes?” Sirius asked.  
  
“The other you... in the future,” Harry said, “I distinctly recall you talking about Madam Bones – saying she was 'the good sort' and that she was fair. It was the day of my Hearing before fifth year. It seemed random at the time, your comment about Madam Bones. That was the only time you – your other self – mentioned her. Now it all makes sense.”  
  
“Amelia did not dump me because she didn't love me anymore,” Sirius said. “Actually, she didn't dump me at all. Andromeda didn't know that, because she doesn't know the whole story. Amy came to me a couple days after your parents' wedding. She said she still loved me. She thought I asked her to marry me, because that was the trend back then. A war was going on. People were dying everyday. People got married because they wanted to have that time together in case something bad happened to them. Amelia didn't want to be one of those people. She told me to ask her to marry her after the war was over. Then she would say 'yes'. Andromeda made it sound like Amy just dumped me. That did not happen. We were still together when I was arrested!  
  
“I shouldn't have said that to her. I've had a lot of time to think about this, you know. While in Azkaban, while on the run. Why did nobody – none of my friends, none of my close acquaintances – ever complain about me not having a trial? Hell, I am apparently going to be Lord Black. Why didn't the other Pureblood Lords – Light, Grey or Dark – complain about the fact I didn't have a trial? Couldn't it set some kind of precedence! I'm not... I'm not going to put the blame on any one person.”  
  
“Yeah, well, you should,” Harry said. “There is one person to blame for it... more than anyone else. Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore didn't grant you a trial, because he didn't want you to raise me. He wanted the Dursleys to raise me. He know how they would treat me. He admitted that he knew he would leave me to suffer for 'ten dark years'. He wanted me to be a malleable puppet who would be looking for someone to look up to. Someone to rescue me. I fell for it too. I looked up to him as the grandfatherly mentor. I called Hogwarts my home. I did everything he wanted me to. I even walked into the forest, voluntarily, to sacrifice myself, just like he wanted me to.  
  
“You have someone to blame, Sirius. Someone who isn't yourself. Blame Albus Dumbledore. I know I do.”  
  
“Then why did he grant me Sanctuary?” Sirius asked.  
  
“Because I asked him to,” Harry said. “He wants me to look up to him as someone I can trust. So he can continue to bring me down the very path he wants me to travel. Which is why I know he won't be doing anything to try to break me and Hermione up. Oh, he might let the Weasleys do what they want. Might even give them a few pointers. But he won't actively try to break us up himself. Not obviously, anyway. Not to a point where I know it is him responsible for attempting it. Not if he wants me to walk the path he has set forth for me.”  
  
“But you won't be walking down that path,” Sirius said.  
  
“Of course not,” Harry said. “He doesn't know that... does he?”  
  
Sirius shook his head, then he sighed. “It all makes sense now, you know? Last night, he tried to convince me not to inform you about House Potter, your responsibilities and future duties, nor about the Great Alliance. Of course, now I realize, I don't need to teach you any of those lessons. But at the time, I thought it was going to be my job to do so. I told him it was my duty as your godfather – in the stead of your late father – to teach you such things, and I wasn't going to let him stop me!”  
  
“I'm not surprised,” Harry said, shrugging. “He doesn't want me to know that I was Emancipated the moment he, and the other Tournament representatives decided I had to take part in the Tournament. The tournament was meant for competitors who had reached...”  
  
“Their majority,” Sirius finished, “That bastard.”  
  
“What?” Harry asked.  
  
“Albus said those words to me exactly,” Sirius said. He said 'I hope you make him understand he can't take complete control of his House until he reaches his majority'. Not seventeen, not 'of age'... 'his majority'. He knew...”  
  
“Well, of course he did!” Harry exclaimed. “He doesn't want me to become Lord Potter. He doesn't want me to know I'm Emancipated! Hell, he'll likely go in front of the Wizengamot in an attempt to override my Emancipation! Because if I am Emancipated, if I become Lord Potter, he loses any control he has over me. Or any control he _thinks _he has over me! Something he does not want. As for the Great Alliance, he fears the Great Alliance. Because the Great Alliance will be his biggest opposition when it comes to the dreams and plans he wants for the future. The Great Alliance isn't really a threat right now. Not since my father died. My father, and his father, were the leaders of the Great Alliance. Without their leader, the Alliance becomes confused. But if I bring it back... it will return to power. Which is exactly what Albus doesn't want.”  
  
“Which is why he was so opposed when it came to me telling you about all of it,” Sirius realized.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “Exactly.”  
  
“Then why did he give in so easily?” Sirius asked.  
  
“Because he doesn't want you to see him as anything but the Leader of the Light,” Harry said. “It is how he has kept in power for so long. Everyone thinks he is this infallible, perfect, Leader of the Light, who can't do anything wrong. Who everyone should respect. He hides behind a mask. Because the moment everyone realizes who he really is... is the moment his plans go to hell.”  
  
“Which is your endgame when it comes to him,” Hermione said. “Right? You're going to remove his mask.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “Would I be happy if he was dead? Sure... it means he can't interfere in my life anymore. But I don't want him to die until he is completely and utterly ruined. And until he knows exactly who ruined him.”  
  
Sirius grinned. “I volunteer to help you, pup! Dumbledore needs to be taken down a few notches. What do you need me to do?”  
  
Harry smirked. “Well, I have a few ideas... and it begins with the Order of the Phoenix, and Number 12 Grimmauld Place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this isn't a cliffhanger. The rest of Harry, Hermione and Sirius' conversation is about future plans and plots for the summer. Plans and Plots I don't want to spoil, so we won't see the discussion.
> 
> Andromeda's rant to Sirius, and everything that happened afterward was completely unplanned. I had no idea, originally, what I was going to do with most of the discussion in Sirius' quarters. But I am happy with how it turned out.
> 
> Next Chapter: The Victor's Ceremony for the Triwizard Tournament. And more!


	7. The Victory Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, turns out my muse decided to ignore the pain in my thumb and get this chapter written! And it is a long one!
> 
> Warnings: Severe Character Bashing: Dumbledore; Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley; Manipulative!Dumbledore plotting

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Malfoy Manor – Early Afternoon  
  
**Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were once again, sitting at one end of the long table in their dining room. Lord Voldemort sat at the opposite end, dining on lunch. Aside from the three of them, they were alone. The other Death Eaters had all left earlier that morning when Voldemort had excused them.  
  
Suddenly, an owl flew into the room. Lucius recognized it as the eagle owl, belonging to his son, Draco. The owl dropped a scroll of parchment in front of Lucius, then flew out of the room. Before Lucius could pick it up, Voldemort summoned the scroll with Lucius' own wand. Lucius stared at the Dark Lord as he opened the parchment.  
  
“Very neat penmanship, your son,” Voldemort said.  
  
“Thank you, my Lord,” Lucius said. “I am sure Draco will be most pleased that you said such a thing. That is, once he is informed of your return, of course.”  
  
“Of course,” Voldemort hissed; “Your son says Dumbledore has granted Sirius Black Sanctuary at Hogwarts, until Black gets a trial. My, my, Lucius, Narcissa, has your son always been this... demanding?”  
  
Neither Lucius nor Narcissa answered. Lucius winced, wondering what his son was demanding of him now.  
  
“He demands,” Voldemort said, “that you meet with the Minister, and tell him to stop Sirius Black from getting his trial, so that Draco can be Lord Black when he reaches his majority. My, oh, my. I am sure he will next be demanding you Emancipate him in the very near future!”  
  
“How should I respond, my Lord?” Lucius asked.  
  
“Simple,” Voldemort said, with a smirk. “Tell your son... to grow up.”  
  
“My Lord?” Lucius asked, shocked at such a response.  
  
“Tell him to grow up,” Voldemort repeated. “Tell him to show you some respect, and to stop giving you these silly demands. It certainly sounds as if he has had a long habit of demanding you to do things for him. A habit you need to help him break. Because if you don't... I believe it will be up to me to teach the future Lord Malfoy how to respect his elders. After all, how do I know he will respect _me _if he cannot respect _you._”  
  
Lucius shivered, and Narcissa looked terrified. They both knew exactly how Voldemort would 'teach' their son.  
  
“Yes, my Lord,” Lucius said. “I will do as you wish, my Lord.”  
  
“Of course you will,” Voldemort said; he tossed the letter aside, and pushed his plate away. “I grow weary, Lucius. I am still recuperating from the ritual, after all. I trust your house-elves have finished preparing my room for me?”  
  
“They have, My Lord,” Lucius said.  
  
“Wonderful,” Voldemort said. “Narcissa?”  
  
“Y-yes, my Lord?” Narcissa asked.  
  
“Will you lead me to my quarters?” Lucius said, “While your husband replies to your son's letter. I am sure your son is waiting impatiently for a response.”  
  
“O-of course, my Lord,” Narcissa said.  
  
Voldemort stood, and Narcissa stood soon after. Lucius' hands shook as he watched his wife lead the Dark Lord out of the room.  
  
He wondered what he should tell his son. He knew he couldn't tell his son about the Manor's new guest. He also knew he didn't want his son to come home as long as that... monster... was there. Voldemort's hints about 'teaching' his son had terrified him.  
  
He needed to do something before his son came home. He just had no idea what that 'something' was going to be.  


* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Afternoon  
  
**Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, trying to decide what he should do about Harry Potter's budding romance with Hermione Granger. Of all the possible girls Harry could have started a romance with, Miss Granger was the one he feared had the greatest possibility of coming to pass. And his fears were correct. Miss Granger was smart, very opinionated, and – above all her other compliments and faults – was _very _loyal to Harry Potter. She had stood strong with Harry, when much of the student body believed Harry a cheat, and a liar and a glory-hound, after his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire.  
  
He had even predicted this would happen, and had tried to prevent it from happening! Due to injuries suffered during the First Task, Viktor Krum had been in the Hospital Wing under Madam Pomfrey's care – much to Igor Karkaroff's chagrin. Albus had intercept the House Elf that usually brought patients in the Hospital Wing their meals. The elf had been bringing dinner to Viktor Krum. He dosed Krum's pumpkin juice with Attraction Potion, keyed to Hermione Granger. And it had worked. Viktor Krum had invited Miss Granger to the Yule Ball, taking the opportunity away from Harry Potter, and Miss Granger had accepted. She hadn't even needed any influence via Potions to accept Krum's invitation; she had been that flattered.  
  
Albus had then used Krum's date with Miss Granger as the reason why she would be 'the one he'd miss the most'. So she was placed in the lake during the Second Task. Dumbledore had influenced Krum again for the Second Task, giving him the idea of transifiguring his body into a shark. Albus had hoped that, with the shark's fury, that he wouldn't be able to control himself, and therefore harm Miss Granger during the Task, possibly even kill her. But Krum's skills at transfiguration were so bad, that his change was only partial. Therefore, his mind was still his own, and he was able to safely free Miss Granger from where she had been bound, and return her to the surface.  
  
Albus had simply sat back and watched as Krum and Miss Granger's relationship evolved. He hoped their romance would grow deeper, thus she wouldn't be available for Harry, when it came time for him to Bond.  
  
Therefore, he had been utterly surprised when Minerva had told him earlier that day about Harry and Miss Granger's new upgrade in their relationship.  
  
_It was a mistake, not influencing her with Potions, _Albus mused, _She is already of the appropriate age to start the Bonding process. Had I given her the right Potions, she would have started Bonding with Mr. Krum. But alas... I could not. Molly has already claimed the Muggleborn for her own son, Ronald.  
  
_The last he had heard about Molly's plans, she was going to wait until the summer Ginny turned fifteen, before she would begin sending Potions in care packages to Harry and Hermione. But now... well, it seemed Molly would be speeding up her plans. Even if he had to make the suggestion to her.  
  
_Likely Revulsion Draughts to start out with, _Albus mused, _So that Harry and Miss Granger will experience a bad break-up. Then Ronald can swoop in and help her heal from her broken heart. And Ginny can help Harry heal. Harry and Miss Granger will likely be quite... agreeable with such events... under the right influence, of course.  
  
_Albus decided he would leave Harry and Miss Granger to Molly Weasley. He had other things to worry about, instead of silly love-lives of teenagers.  
  
Like why Severus Snape was making his way up to his office with much haste.  
  
Albus waited patiently as Severus stepped into the office.  
  
“When were you going to tell me, Albus?” Severus asked, his voice low.  
  
“I beg your pardon?” Albus asked.  
  
“When were you going to tell me _he _has made his return?” Severus asked. “I felt it. I felt him summon his followers?”  
  
Albus raised an eyebrow. So Voldemort had already summoned his followers, those not in Azkaban at least, and likely had obtained a wand. But from whom, he wondered. Which follower's wand would he choose?  
  
“And you did not answer his summons?” Albus asked.  
  
“No,” Severus said. “I am sure he believes I am deeply undercover here, to watch you and Potter and others. He likely believes I cannot get away until the term is over.”  
  
“So you will go to his side when he summons you after the students have gone home?” Albus asked.  
  
“Yes,” Severus said. “He will be expecting it. Why didn't you tell me, Albus? You could have told me last night after the incident with the Dementors.”  
  
“I am sorry, my friend,” Albus said. “You are right. I should have told you. Yes, he returned last night. The Portkey took Harry to a graveyard, yes. But he did not duel Peter Pettigrew. He captured him, after the fact. Pettigrew tied Harry up, and helped Voldemort return to a full body, via a ritual. Harry escaped his bindings, once the Ritual was complete, but before Voldemort had fully recuperated. Harry then killed Voldemort's familiar, the serpent Nagini. He then Summoned Pettigrew, and Voldemort's wand, and took the Portkey back here.”  
  
“He Summoned Pettigrew?” Severus asked, raising an eyebrow. “Impossible! The boy has no...”  
  
“No power? No skill?” Albus asked. “Come now, Severus. Don't let your... negative feelings... toward the boy blind you. After all, Harry did kill ten Dementors a year ago, and make the rest – upwards of one-hundred – flee from the Hogwarts Grounds. Just because you cannot summon an actual human, does not mean Harry cannot. I'm afraid you would be most incorrect. The boy showed impressive power, skill and magical knowledge in the maze last night. He dominated the maze and the Task. Do not underestimate Harry's power, Severus. You will come to regret it.”  
  
Severus' lips thinned, but he did not say anything.  
  
“You are excused, Severus,” Albus said.  
  
Without another word, Severus turned and left the office. Albus sighed and relaxed in his chair, pondering thoughts about Voldemort. He wondered where Voldemort was now. Was he using the house of one of his followers as his current residence? Several of his followers – those who did not go to Azkaban – had lavish homes and manors which would suit Voldemort well. He also wondered whose wand Voldemort now had in his possession. He wouldn't choose a wand if it wasn't very compatible with him.  
  
_But no wand will be compatible for Tom more than his own yew wand will be, _Albus mused. _And it doesn't seem very lilkely that he will ever be able to use it again.  
  
_The wand was now locked away in his safe, which was hidden with heavy Notice-Me-Not Charms amongst other protections. He didn't use a Fidelius... not yet at least. He wasn't sure who he wanted the Secret Keeper to be. It couldn't be him. He had to resist temptation. Temptation to take the wand, give it to Severus, so the man could take it to Voldemort. But if that happened...  
  
No... Amelia Bones was likely already on his warpath. Even if she wouldn't be attempting to arrest him in the near future, she would likely be watching him. If Voldemort got his wand back... yes... he knew she'd immediately place him at fault.  
  
He needed to be careful. One wrong move and it could ruin all of his plans.  


* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Early Evening  
  
**It was roughly ten minutes to six-o-clock, and Amelia Bones was making her way, once again, to the Minister of Magic's office. That afternoon, she had asked one of her family house-elves to bring her an outfit, so she didn't have to go home to change for her visit to Hogwarts that evening. She was dressed in a formal version of her usual feminine style of robes.  
  
As she made her way down the corridor of the first basement floor of the Ministry of Magic, her mind wandered over the events of her busy day. She couldn't help but think of her meeting with the, now former, Healer of Hogwarts, Madam Poppy Pomfrey. Poppy had resigned from her job at Hogwarts, because she believed she had a history of being Obliviated by Albus Dumbledore. She also believed she may have been a victim of other various mind magics, like Compulsions.  
  
Amelia had promised to investigate. While she didn't tell Poppy this, she knew it would be a very difficult investigation. Albus Dumbledore knew how to play the political game. He was very good at it. He'd likely be able to worm out of such an accusation. She would need more proof. More evidence. It certainly wasn't something she was going to tell the Minister about yet.  
  
And she definitely wasn't going to even attempt to arrest Albus that evening. She'd be lucky to still have her job starting the first of July if she even attempted to do something like that this evening. Not without some concrete proof... or evidence that was far more damning than what she had.  
  
_Come on, Bones, _Amelia mused, _You already know the best way to get more evidence.  
  
_She would accept Albus' invitation into the Order of the Phoenix. While inside the Order, she could investigate Albus deeper.  
  
When she arrived, she found he Minister's secretary, Isabella, standing near her desk, obviously waiting for her.  
  
“Good evening, Director Bones,” Isabella said. “The Minister is waiting for you.”  
  
“Thank you, Isabella,” Amelia said.  
  
She walked over to the door of the Minister's Office, and opened it, then stepped into the room. Cornelius Fudge was sitting at his desk, dressed in a magnificent set of formal robes Amelia hadn't seen him wear before. Had he bought a new outfit just for this occasion this evening? Cornelius looked up, and smiled when he saw her.  
  
“Ah, good evening, Director Bones,” Cornelius said. “I did not expect you to arrive this early. I'm just finishing up some paperwork, before we head off to Hogwarts.”  
  
“Good evening, Minister,” Amelia said. “Better early than late.”  
  
“You're correct, obviously,” Cornelius said, smiling.  
  
“Did you still want to hear about Dolores Umbridge, Minister?” Amelia asked.  
  
“Oh, of course, of course!” Cornelius said. “What did you find out?”  
  
“I'm afraid you're not going to like it, Minister,” Amelia said.  
  
“How about I be the judge of that, Director?” Cornelius asked.  
  
“It wasn't Madam Umbridge's idea to bring the Dementors to Hogwarts last night,” Amelia said. “She was influenced by someone else, who gave her the suggestion.”  
  
“And who was this person?” Cornelius asked.  
  
“Lucius Malfoy,” Amelia said.  
  
“What?!” Cornelius asked. “Amelia, you must have misunderstood. Lucius was with me at Hogwarts last night to watch the Task.”  
  
“Indeed,” Amelia said. “Lucius didn't tell Dolores his reasons for his suggestion. However, I figured it out myself. Lucius watched Harry Potter return with Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew's survival meant one thing for Lucius. His son, Draco, was in line to become Lord Black when he reached his majority. But that won't happen if Sirius Black is found innocent at his trial tomorrow. Lucius Malfoy didn't want Pettigrew to live long enough for me to interrogate him. He didn't want me to find out that Pettigrew framed Black. Without the information I got from Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black wouldn't have a trial tomrorrow. He'd still be a fugitive, still have the Kiss-On-Sight Order over his head. He'd likely be dead before Draco Malfoy reached majority. Draco would then become Lord Black.  
  
“Lucius Malfoy sent Dolores Umbridge to Hogwarts with two Dementors to kill Peter Pettigrew. Minister, I know Lucius Malfoy is a good friend of yours. But this is information I received while Umbridge was under the influence of Veritaserum. She couldn't lie.”  
  
Cornelius frowned. He then cleared his throat and stood up. He fiddled with his tie, and walked over to the Floo.  
  
“I need to think about this, Director Bones,” Cornelius said. “But not right now. Right now, we need to get to Hogwarts.”  
  
Amelia merely nodded. It wasn't as if she was surprised at what the Minister had said. Lucius was one of his biggest supporters, and Cornelius had just heard some very bad things about the man. So she would give him time to think about what she had told him.  
  
“Would you like to go first?” Cornelius asked, holding out a bag of Floo Powder.  
  
Amelia shrugged and took a handful of the green powder. She stepped into the fireplace, then dropped the powder, and said, in a clear voice, “Hogwarts, Headmaster's Office!”  
  
Less than a minute later, she landed and stepped out of the Floo, and into Albus Dumbledore's office. Only it wasn't Albus Dumbledore waiting for her. Minerva McGonagall was standing near Albus' desk, and Albus was nowhere to be seen.  
  
“Director Bones,” Minerva said, “Good evening.”  
  
“Good evening, Lady McGonagall,” Amelia said, as she stepped away from the Floo, “The Minister will be here shortly.”  
  
Less than a minute later, Cornelius stepped into the office. He looked mildly surprised to see Minerva there, and looked around for Albus. He frowned when he did not see the Headmaster.  
  
“Good evening, Lady McGonagall,” Cornelius said, “Where is Albus? I thought he'd be greeting us.”  
  
“Good evening, Minister,” Minerva said. “Albus is in the Entrance Hall, greeting our other guests for the evening. He asked me to greet you here.”  
  
Amelia raised an eyebrow. She wondered if Albus knew she'd be coming with the Minister that evening, and wanted to avoid her. Or perhaps he thought she'd be coming from Hogsmeade with the other guests, and wanted to meet her as she walked into Hogwarts. She would bet a healthy amount of Galleons that it was the former.  
  
Cornelius frowned at Minerva; obviously he wasn't happy with this turn of events.  
  
“I see,” he said. “Well, we best be heading off downstairs so we can greet Albus and the other guests. Lady McGonagall? Do you happen to know if Sirius Black is attending the feast this evening?”  
  
“I do not,” Minerva said. “He could decide either way. It is his godson who is one of the main stars of the evening, after all. He might want to witness such a spectacle. Or he might avoid it altogether, in order not to spook the others, who do not yet know about his reasons for being here. We'll see which one he favors more.”  
  
“Very well,” Cornelius said. “Lead on then, Lady McGonagall.”  
  
Minerva bowed her head lightly and led Amelia and Cornelius out of the office.  


* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hogwarts– Early Evening  
**  
Harry and Hermione were, once again, at their new private spot on the Grounds. It was an hour before the feast which would end the Triwzard Tournament with Harry being named the victor. They had spent most of the late morning and half the afternoon talking with Sirius. They had skipped lunch, so were both looking forward to dinner. After leaving the Gryffindor Head Boy's Private Quarters, Harry and Hermione stopped by the Hospital Wing. Andromeda – or Madam Tonks, as they had to refer to her now, whilst in Hogwarts – had checked Harry's arm, and had told him he no longer needed the bandages, and that it needed open air to breathe and heal. She said if he felt any more pain in his arm before leaving Hogwarts, he should see her. He promised he would, and she released him.  
  
“You haven't talked about it, you know,” Hermione said, “It is almost as if you're avoiding the subject.”  
  
“Talked about what?” Harry asked.  
  
“Madam Pomfrey's resignation,” Hermione said. “You feel guilty.”  
  
“She resigned about an hour – or less – after I yelled at her,” Harry said. “Even an idiot like Weasley could connect the dots.”  
  
“She just realized she was likely Obliviated by a person she thought she trusted, Harry,” Hermione said. “She couldn't work for the man anymore, so she resigned. The only thing you did was help her realize what was going on.”  
  
“I suppose so,” Harry said. “It's just... this didn't happen last time, you know. I wanted to make changes, of course. But... I didn't plan for this change.”  
  
“You can't plan for everything, Harry,” Hermione said.  
  
“You don't think I know that?!” Harry replied, with heat; then he winced and sighed. “I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to yell like that. You're right, of course. It is just frustrating.”  
  
Hermione started chuckling and shaking her head. Harry raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting that response after he had raised his voice at her.  
  
“What?” Harry asked. “What's so funny?”  
  
“Whether you're fourteen or thirty-nine,” Hermione said, “You're still the same Harry Potter. Still the same Harry who feels guilt over everything that remotely happens around him. You may not remember, Harry, but I do. When we were learning the Summoning Charm, before the First Task, I came into the Gryffindor Common Room one day, and you were staring at the fireplace. And I asked you what was wrong. You said... 'If I had known the Summoning Charm last June, I could have summoned Wormtail and he wouldn't have gotten away. It is my fault I didn't know this stupid Charm earlier!' You blame yourself for every little thing. Be honest with me... did you blame yourself when I got Petrified?”  
  
“I should been there to protect you,” Harry said.  
  
“I was researching the Basilisk while you were getting ready for a Quidditch match!” Hermione replied, with her own touch of heat. “It was my fault. If I had gone to the game, I wouldn't have been there --”  
  
“And Penelope Clearwater wouldn't have known to use a mirror,” Harry said, “And she'd probably be dead.”  
  
“Precisely!” Hermione said. “I was there for a reason. You blame yourself for every remote thing that happens around you. And it sounds like you still do it. You blame yourself for... what happened to me in the future, don't you?”  
  
“We were poisoned with Potions for over two decades, Hermione,” Harry said. “I was an Auror. How did I not notice something like that? It took... her death and me obsessed with investigating it for me to discover something was off. If I had noticed something long ago, she would never have... you wouldn't have...”  
  
“Maybe... maybe not,” Hermione said. “But don't you think I – my other self – whatever – should have noticed it too? I am, after all, the smartest witch in my generation. I don't know if you've heard about that or not. My counterpart should have noticed something was off too! But she did not! Not until... not until it was too late. Of course when she finally found out, she... well...  
  
“Well, it doesn't matter now. You're here. You came back. You came back for me. We're together now, and thanks to you, we know what the Weasleys might do to us in the future. Because of you. Stop blaming yourself. You're my hero, Harry. You've already saved me from that future..”  
  
Harry smiled, blinking back tears. “Thank you, Hermione. This is one of the reasons I came back. To have moments like this. Moments those bastards stole from us.”  
  
Hermione smiled. She leaned toward him and kissed him. They continued kissing for nearly a minute, and when they broke apart, they saw, in the distance, Madame Maxime leading the Beauxbatons toward the castle. A line of torches coming from the Hogwarts Lake indicated that, though they couldn't see who was holding the torches, that the Durmstrang contingency were making their way toward Hogwarts as well.  
  
“Guess that is our signal that we should be heading back to the castle too, huh?” Hermione asked.  
  
“I guess so,” Harry agreed.  
  
He stood up and offered Hermione a hand. She smiled and took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She smirked as she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him again. She backed away only moments later.  
  
“Such a tease,” Harry purred.  
  
Hermione winked, then took his hand and pulled him forward. The new couple started off back toward the castle.  
  
It took ten minutes to reach the Entrance Hall. They found it was crowded with students, as well as several adults. In addition to the staff, there were several others, including Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, and Ludo Bagman, as well as others who Harry assumed worked for the Ministry. Harry also saw Barnabus Cuffe, and Xenophilius Lovegood. Xenophilius was speaking to his daughter, Luna. Harry frowned as he looked at Luna. He hadn't even given her a single thought since he had arrived back in time. Luna had been a good friend in the future, and he hadn't thought of her once over the past twenty-four hours.  
  
Tomorrow, he decided. Tomorrow he would fix that.  
  
“Ah, Harry Potter!” Cornelius Fudge's voice boomed across the Hall, “There you are! The Triwizard Champion!”  
  
Harry couldn't help but blush as nearly everyone currently in the Entrance Hall looked toward him. Still hand-in-hand with Hermione, he crossed the Hall to where Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall stood.  
  
“Good evening, Minister Fudge,” Harry said, “Allow me to introduce my girlfriend, Hermione Granger. If you recall, you met her briefly about a year ago in the Hospital Wing.”  
  
“Lovely to meet you, Miss Granger,” Fudge said, smiling; he turned back to Harry. “Harry, as I was just mentioning to your Headmaster, I believe the four Champions – who have performed so magnificently over the past several months – should be the guests of honor this evening for the feast. I have invited the Champions to sit with me, Director Bones and Mr. Bagman at a private table near the Staff Table, during dinner. How does that sound?”  
  
“It sounds wonderful, Minister,” Harry said. “I have a request, however. I wish for Hermione to join me as my plus-one.”  
  
_I am not going to risk Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor Table without me, _Harry thought, _Not with Weasley there – Ronald, that is._  
  
“Harry – Mr. Potter,” Albus said, “I don't think that is appropriate.”  
  
“Oh, tosh, Albus!” Fudge said. “Mr. Potter is the Victor of the Triwizard Tournament. It should come with its benefits. Yes, Mr. Potter, your lovely girlfriend may accompany you as your plus-one this evening.”  
  
“Thank you, Minister,” Harry said.  
  
“Minerva,” Albus said, “Will you escort Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to the Champion's table? I believe Mr. Diggory is already there.”  
  
McGonagall nodded. “Follow me, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger.”  
  
Still holding hands, Harry and Hermione followed McGonagall into the Great Hall. They walked between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Tables. As Harry and Hermione passed by the spot they usually sat at, without sitting down, Harry spotted Ron Weasley glaring at them. He ignored the git, as he and Hermione continued walking. He then noticed that the Triwizard Cup was now located next to Dumbledore's podium, resting on its own stand, encased in glass.  
  
Soon they reached a large round table, near the left end of the Staff Table. Cedric Diggory smiled when he saw Harry and Hermione approach. Harry chose their seats, where they could have a good view of both where Ron Weasley was sitting, and where he'd be able to get a good view of others, such as Dumbledore and Snape as well.  
  
“I imagine Minister Fuge will give you the same instructions, Mr. Diggory, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger,” McGonagall said, as Harry and Hermione sat down, “The Champions Table is much like the meal was at the Yule Ball. Instead of an assortment of food options arriving at the tables, menus will arrive here at this table. Simply choose an option from the menu.”  
  
Harry, Hermione and Cedric thanked McGonagall, and she smiled and walked off. Cedric, meanwhile, looked between Harry and Hermione, but shrugged and looked elsewhere.  
  
“Thank you, Cedric,” Harry said.  
  
Cedric looked back at him, puzzled. “For what?”  
  
“For not asking why Hermione is here too,” Harry said, “When this table is supposed to be for the Champions, the Minister of Magic and his guests.”  
  
“You're the Triwizard Tournament Victor, Harry,” Cedric said. “I figured you asked if your girlfriend could join us here, and since you're the Victor, the Minister granted your request. If you couldn't get a favor like that, then what use is it, being the Victor? A thousand galleons... you'll spend it before too long. Glory... can anyone honestly remember the name of any of the past Victors... could you, Miss Granger?”  
  
Hermione blushed and shook her head. “I couldn't name them off the top of my head.”  
  
“Everyone knows how smart your girlfriend is, Harry,” Cedric said. “If your girlfriend can't name a past Victor, then what hope does give for the rest of us? Now gifts... gifts granted by the Minister? That sounds like a good reward to me.”  
  
“Me too,” Harry said, smiling.  
  
Over the next ten minutes, more arrived at the table. Fleur Delacour and Madame Maxime. Viktor Krum... without his Headmaster.  
  
_Interesting, _Harry noted,_ where is Igor Karkaroff? Did he realize Voldemort is back? Has he already fled?  
  
_And then Harry noted something even more interesting. Viktor was eyeing him and Hermione with an expression that looked quite similar to jealousy.  
  
_I hope he doesn't try to cause me and Hermione problems, _Harry mused, _He will regret it.  
  
_Finally, Minister Fudge, Amelia Bones and Ludo Bagman arrived and sat down as well.  
  
“Mr. Krum,” Bagman said, “Where is Headmaster Karkaroff?”  
  
“He left this morning,” Viktor said, “Headed off in direction of Hogsmeade. I suspect he Apparated from there.”  
  
“He just left you and the other Durmstrang students?” Cedric asked. “How will you get back to Durmstrang?”  
  
“Karkaroff did not steer,” Viktor said, gruffly. “He stayed in his cabin and let us do the vork. Ve need no help to get back to Durmstrang.”  
  
Before anyone could reply to Viktor, Albus Dumbledore – who was standing in front of his chair at the Staff Table – shot three fireworks from his wand, getting the attention of everyone.  
  
“Good evening, students, staff, and our esteeemed guests,” Dumbledore said. “Tonight is a special night. We finish off what was a memorable Tournament, with a feast and a celebration. We celebrate the four Tournament Champions, but most importantly the Victor of the Tournament.”  
  
Harry once again felt himself blush as most of the students collectively turned their heads in his direction.  
  
“But... that will all come later!” Dumbledore continued. “First, I am sure all of you are quite famished. So... we feast!”  
  
While several food options appeared in front of the five other tables, menus appeared in front of Harry, Hermione and the others at the Champions Table.  
  
“Simply choose your options from the menus, ladies and gentlemen,” Fudge informed them. “And they will come forth. Like so... goulash and a fine glass of gillywater!!”  
  
The requested meal appeared in front of the Minister. The rest of those seated at the table picked up the menus and looked through the options.  
  
“Rib-eye and Baked Potato!” Harry said, “And butterbeer!”  
  
He grinned as a rib-eye, baked potato, sliced carrots, and a couple buttery rolls appeared. Hermione ordered Ravioli on a bed of Linguine, which looked quite delicious, as well as butterbeer, like Harry.  
  
“Mr. Potter,” Fudge said, as everyone at the table began eating, “Have you heard that Sirius Black is getting a trial tomorrow? I merely ask because... well... I heard that he is your godfather.”  
  
“He is,” Harry said, “And I have, Minister.”  
  
“When Director Bones, here,” Fudge said, “informed me that Sirius Black had never been given a trial – as was the fault of Minister Bagnold, and Bartemius Crouch, Senior – who was Director Bones' predecessor as Head of the DMLE at the time – I immediately decided to give him the trial he had been denied. While I cannot be completely sure about the results, of course, I think we can rest assured that your godfather might come out a lot better this time, especially with Peter Pettigrew in Ministry custody. But, of course, you knew that part already, having helped apprehend him.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Harry said.  
  
“My actions towards you last night were most regrettable, Mr. Potter,” Fudge said. “I wish to apologize. Obviously, I was in shock over the fact that Peter Pettigrew, and Bartemius Crouch's own son were both alive, after all this time. Even so, I should have kept my wits about me. So I apologize, Mr. Potter. I hope you can forgive me.”  
  
“I forgive you, sir,” Harry said. “Your actions were understandable, but at least it all turned out well in the end.”  
  
“I wholeheartedly agree,” Fudge said; he turned his attention to Hermione, “Miss Hermione Granger, was it?”  
  
“It is, Minister,” Hermione said.  
  
“Are you, perhaps, related to Hector Dagworth-Granger?” Fudge asked.  
  
Hermione frowned. “I do not know, sir. I'm Muggleborn, you see.”  
  
“It is still a possibility,” Amelia said, “How old are you, Miss Granger? Fourteen?”  
  
“Fifteen, as of last September, ma'am,” Hermione said.  
  
“If you go to Gringotts this summer, Miss Granger,” Amelia said, “and speak to the Goblins, ask them to give you an Inheritance Test. You may just find out you are the Heiress to the House of Dagworth-Granger.”  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows, and looked at Harry. Harry simply shrugged. Hermione had never taken an Inheritance Test in his future. Whether that was because Ron didn't 'allow' her to, once they were married, or because she decided not to, she had never taken an Inheritance Test. Therefore, Harry didn't know if she was related to House Dagworth-Granger.  
  
“I'll... I'll do that, ma'am,” Hermione said. “Thank you.”  
  
“Good,” Amelia said. “I, for one, tend to encourage Muggleborn witches and wizards to take Inheritance Tests. There is always a chance some of them had Squibs in their families that were members of some of our great Houses, and that the Muggleborn are just the latest in the bloodlines.”  
  
“I agree,” Harry said. “Especially if it brings back some of those Houses that are thought to be extinct.”  
  
“Which would be a wonderful occasion, of course!” Cornelius said. “Something to celebrate. So many of the great Houses and families of Britain, are either extinct, or nearly so. To have just one, or a few, return would be amazing.”  
  
Dinner and conversation continued. The Minister mostly took charge of the conversations, wanting to get to know Harry and the three other Champions better. Other conversation was had as dinner moved onto dessert (Harry had treacle tart, and Hermione opted against having dessert).  
  
Then, after everyone was finished with their meals, Dumbledore stood up again and made his way over to his podium. Near the opposite end of the Hall, the journalists, and cameramen were all preparing for what would happen soon.  
  
“Now that our bellies are full,” he said, “It is the moment we have all been waiting for. Allow me to introduce British Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.”  
  
A polite applause rang out around the Great Hall, as Fudge stood up and took Dumbledore's place at the podium.  
  
“Good evening, students, staff, Ministry representatives, guests from other countries and the members of the media,” Fudge said, “Good evening, everyone. Tonight, the Triwizard Tournament comes to an end, as all things must. This Triwizard Tournament was unlike any other that has ever taken place in the past. I am not sure we could call it a Triwizard Tournament, because there were four Champions. The youngest Champion was placed in the Tournament without his consent. The culprit who was responsible for this was discovered and taken into Ministry Custody last night.  
  
However, even though this fourth Champion, the youngest Champion, was placed in the Tournament without his consent, he still had to compete. And compete he did! He exceeded my expectations, and I am sure he exceeded all of yours as well. He performed so well, that he ultimately came out on top.  
  
“You all know of whom I speak, of course! He needs no further introduction, but I will give him just a little more. The Victor of the 1994-95 Triwizard Tournament, and student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter!”  
  
Hermione was first to applaud, a split-second before the Great Hall roared in applause and cheers. Cameras flashed and popped in Harry's direction, as he stood up and walked over to Minister Fudge.  
  
“Harry Potter, as Victor,” Fudge continued, “has won one thousand Galleons and the eternal glory of being one of just a few Victors in the Triwizard Tournament!”  
  
More applause and cheers.  
  
“But first!” Fudge continued; he turned to Harry, “Mr. Potter, will you please give a speech to your fellow students and everyone else here tonight?”  
  
Harry stared at the Minister; he knew he shouldn't have been surprised about Fudge's request. Fred and George Weasley yelled out “Speech!” and suddenly several students were chanting “Speech!” with them. Harry sighed and nodded. The Hall burst into another round of applause and cheers, as Harry took Fudge's place at the podium. The first thing he noticed was Ron Weasley glaring daggers in his direction. Ginny Weasley was staring at him with what he could only describe was a grin of lust and desire. Harry turned to Hermione who was beaming at him.  
  
“I never wanted to be in this Tournament,” Harry began his speech, “When the Tournament was announced, I thought I was going to have a normal year for once. I thought I'd be like the rest of you, watching the Tasks, and cheering on for the Hogwarts Champion.”  
  
He smiled in Cedric's direction, and Cedric smiled and bowed his head.  
  
“When my name was called, I was in denial,” Harry continued, looking back at his audience. “Even when I was told I _had _to compete, I was in denial. And then I returned to Gryffindor Common Room. All the Gryffindors wanted to know how I put my name in the Goblet, when no one else under the age of seventeen could do it. Nobody believed me when I said I didn't put my name in.”  
  
Harry glared at Ron, who flushed red and purple.  
  
“Nobody except for one person,” Harry said, still staring at Ron, “My best friend. My most loyal and trusting friend. My girlfriend, Hermione Granger.”  
  
He turned to Hermione, who blushed and beamed at him.  
  
“She believed me when nobody else did,” Harry said. “At least... nobody else told me they believed me. Nobody but Hermione. She was there to help me get through each of the Tasks. Without her, I wouldn't be standing here as the Victor. I'd likely be in last place, if it wasn't for her.  
  
“A thousand Galleons. I'll accept it, of course and I'll use it wisely. The fame and glory. I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, aren't I? Why do I need more fame? More glory? Who here can tell me the names of the past Victors?”  
  
Harry looked around. Nobody answered. He looked back at Dumbledore, who frowned and didn't say anything. He turned back to his enraptured audience.  
  
“Not even the Headmaster can name the previous Victors,” Harry said, “And yet it is supposed to be 'eternal glory'. So that doesn't matter to me. What matters to me, is that I am standing here, only because of the help I had from my best friend and girlfriend.  
  
“I dedicate my victory to my girlfriend, Hermione Granger.”  
  
Applause and cheers were heard around the Hall, and Harry backed away from the podium. Even half-blind from the cameras popping and flashing, Harry could see Ron looking pissed, and Ginny's eyes were misty, and she looked heartbroken. But Harry didn't care for now He simply glanced back over at Hermione, who smiled at him. He then turned to Minister Fudge, who gave him the bag of Galleons. Albus Dumbledore, then waved his wand toward the glass surrounding the Triwizard Cup.  
  
“There are no longer any Portkey charms or other nefarious charms, hexes, et cetera, on the cup,” Dumbledore assured in a low voice.  
  
Cornelius Fudge picked up the Triwizard Cup.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards,” Fudge said, “It is my honor to award the Triwizard Cup to Harry Potter and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”  
  
Fudge passed the Cup to Harry, who took it in both hands and raised it above his head. Flashes and pops from the camera were seen, and more applause and cheers rang out. Harry passed the Cup over to Dumbledore, who held it himself.  
  
“Harry,” Fudge said, quietly, as everyone else was focused on the Headmaster, “The media would like to take some more pictures. Since your speech had much to do with Miss Granger, she is welcome to take part. The other Champions will take part as well, of course.”  
  
“I... look forward to it, Minister,” Harry said. “I am sure Hermione will be happy to agree.”  
  
_Especially since Rita won't be anywhere near these articles, _Harry mused.  


* * *

**Friday, June 25****th****, 1995 – Hogwarts – Evening  
  
**The Great Hall was mostly empty now, except for a few people: Harry, Hermione, the other three Champions, Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Cornelius Fudge, Amelia Bones, Ludo Bagman and members of the media.  
  
Photos were taken. Harry and Hermione had a few taken together, and took one together with Minister Fudge as well. Harry had a few with Fudge and Dumbledore while holding the cup, as well as some with the other three Champions.  
  
As Harry and Hermione were finally leaving the Great Hall, they heard a gruff voice call Harry's name as they stepped into the Entrance Hall. Viktor Krum was walking toward them.  
  
“Last month, Mr. Potter,” Viktor said, “You told me Herm-own-ninny vos simply your friend.”  
  
“It is 'Hermione',” Harry said, enunciating his girlfriend's name, “And yes, at the time that was true. She was only my friend. We became a couple this morning. The reason it has taken us so long to become a couple is because each of us were afraid the other didn't feel how we feel toward them. Which is exactly why I didn't ask her to the Yule Ball, before you got to her first.”  
  
“Viktor, I only accepted to go with you to the Ball, because Harry didn't ask me,” Hermione said. “I wasn't interested in anything beyond a nice night with you. Especially after I somehow became 'the one you'd miss the most'. You hadn't even known me for that long. How did I achieve such a label like that?”  
  
“That vosn't my choice,” Viktor said. “Karkaroff told me it vos your Headmaster's choice to put you in that lake. If it had been my choice, it would have been my mother or my father.”  
  
“Well, that certainly explains a lot,” Hermione said.  
  
“Yes, it does,” Harry muttered; he had theories about that, but it had never been confirmed.  
  
Viktor frowned, looking from Hermione back to Harry. “Fine. I understand. You better not hurt her, Potter.”  
  
“Never,” Harry said. “I would never hurt her.”  
  
“Good,” Viktor said, gruffly. “Congratulations on your victory.”  
  
“I'm sure you would have done better in the maze had you not been used as a weapon for a Death Eater,” Harry said.  
  
Viktor grimaced. “Yes... that vos most... unpleasant. But... I disagree. You had made it to the Cup while I was still at the halfway point in the maze. You vere certainly the better Champion last night. You earned it. It vos an honor to have competed against a vizard vith your talents.”  
  
“Thank you, Viktor,” Harry said.  
  
“Your girlfriend told me you are a good Seeker,” Viktor said, “is this true.”  
  
“No, I said he was a brilliant Seeker,” Hermione said.  
  
“Perhaps sometime in the future, ve may find a time to compete against each other in a race to a Snitch,” Viktor said. “Then ve vill find out who is the... 'brilliant' Seeker.”  
  
“I look forward to such a day,” Harry said, “Forgive me, Viktor. But we best be off.”  
  
“Of course,” Viktor said. “Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger.”  
  
Harry and Hermione wished him farewell, then turned and headed off up the Grand Staircase.  
  
“You know what,” Harry said, “I'm not ready to be anywhere near Ron this evening. What say we request a bedroom in the Room of Requirement tonight? Two beds, of course.”  
  
“One bed is fine,” Hermione said, “All we will do is cuddle, of course.”  
  
“I'd like that,” Harry said.  
  
“But... what if the other Gryffindors want another party?” Hermione asked.  
  
“They can party all they want,” Harry said. “I just want to be with you.”  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed. “How could I say 'no' to that. Tonight was wonderful... spending dinner with you at the Champions table. Your speech... god I thought I was going to spontaneously combust due to all the praise you were giving me.”  
  
“It was all true, Hermione,” Harry said, “well... some of it may have been to spite Ron and Ginny...”  
  
“Was that wise?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “I wanted to see whether they are angry, or whether they are plotting. If they are plotting, then they won't confront us. They'll want us to underestimate them.”  
  
“You're giving Ron too much credit, Harry,” Hermione said.  
  
“Maybe,” Harry admitted. “But I imagine either Ginny, or their mother, told him he needed to keep calm for now, else he might tip us off on his plans.”  
  
“Which could possibly mean the Potions plot will indeed begin soon,” Hermione said.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said, “But I'm not worried about that. We'll be ready for it. And Molly, Ron and Ginny will rue the day they decided to mess with either of us.”  
  
Hermione smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. “I love hearing you plot your vengeance. It is really attractive. Really... all that plotting you did with Sirius, planning for the summer, was really fun to listen to.”  
  
“You gave your own suggestions,” Harry said. “Good ones too.”  
  
“Yes, well... even if some of our ideas don't succeed,” Hermione said, “They're fun to think about.”  
  
“Yes, yes they are,” Harry agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What a chapter! What did you think?
> 
> Would you believe there is still another eight days, according to canon, before the students go home? July 3rd, apparently, when most of the time, they leave sometime in June. I'm considering moving that up, and having them leave Sunday (two days after this chapter ends).
> 
> Next Chapter: Harry meets with Fred and George, then with Luna. While Dumbledore's gone from Hogwarts for the trials, Harry retrieves the Diadem. The Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs leave Hogwarts. And more! I'm not sure whether or not I'll show any of the trials (including Sirius'), but we'll see.


	8. House-Elves And Horcruxes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter fought me a lot, mostly because it feels like filler. Even the title fought me, which is why it is kind of lame. Thank you all for the amazing response to this story so far! I am very grateful!
> 
> Warnings: Severe Character Bashing: Dumbledore; Ron, Ginny and Molly Weasley; Manipulative!Dumbledore plotting

**Saturday, June 26th, 1995 – Hogwarts – Early Morning**

Hermione Granger awoke on Saturday, and for a few moments, was rather confused about where she was. She was used to waking up and seeing the mahogany curtains around her four-poster bed. But there were no curtains. Suddenly, she felt the bed shifting beside her, and she looked to her left. She nearly jumped as she saw Harry Potter laying beside her, sleeping. She then recalled what happened last night. How she ended up here.

She had agreed to spend the night with Harry, because she didn't want to go back to her dormitory last night. For two reasons. The first was Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. She didn't want to endure more questions about her new relationship with Harry. The questions they had asked during breakfast yesterday was nothing, she knew, to what they would ask once they would get her alone.

The other reason was similar to Harry's reasons. The Weasleys: Ron and Ginny specifically. She didn't want to put up with Ron's attitude, and Ginny's... jealousy. Also... well... she didn't know if Harry could hold his temper around them yet. Which was probably why he didn't want to go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. And since he hadn't wanted to go last night... neither did she.

But now, now that she was awake, and had a clear mind, she started to realize something. What if her roommates, and Harry's roommates, noticed they hadn't returned last night? Would they tell McGonagall, or worse, Dumbledore? Would she and Harry get in trouble?

"You don't need to worry, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione jumped and turned to Harry. He was laying on his side, and looking at her. She hadn't even heard him wake up.

"You don't need to worry," Harry repeated. "Nobody knows we were here last night."

Hermione stared at her boyfriend – boyfriend! She loved that word! – for a moment, then looked at her finger and wrist. Her ring and bracelet were still there – they hadn't fallen off while she slept.

"If you keep doing that," Hermione said, "I'm going to have a really difficult time believing you were telling me the truth about this enchanted jewelry protecting me from even you reading my thoughts."

"I didn't read your mind, Hermione," Harry said. "It was pretty obvious what you were worried about. I'm just surprised it took this long for you to even begin worrying about it."

"We broke curfew, Harry," Hermione said, "No, we didn't break curfew. We destroyed it!"

"And yet nobody will know we did," Harry said.

"How?!" Hermione demanded.

"With a little help, from a little friend," Harry said.

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment. Then she realized who he was talking about. She remembered him talking about Dobby, and how Dobby had saved him and her in the future, but had died in the process.

"Dobby?" Hermione asked.

"I called him to my side last night," Harry said, "while you were freshening up in the bathroom I requested alongside this room. I asked him to cast Illusion and Confusion spells on both of our beds. If our roommates wonder about us, they'll believe we're asleep in our beds, and that they shouldn't bother us. I also asked for him to get me back the Marauder's Map from Impostor Moody's old office. He came through quite nicely, on both counts."

He hesitated for a moment.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something," he said. "About... SPEW and what I learned in the future."

"SPEW?" Hermione asked. "Did that ever kick off? What did I do with it?"

"You disbanded it," Harry said, "Because of what you discovered in your seventh year here. House-Elves, Hermione, will die if they become free. All it takes is... about a year for a free elf to die. You saw Winky. She was wasting away."

"But... but Dobby!" Hermione said, her eyes misting over, "He's a free elf, ever since you freed him from Malfoy! That's... two years now!"

"He isn't a free elf," Harry said. "He's my elf. I'm his Master."

"What?!" Hermione asked. "Harry James -"

Harry placed a finger on her lips. "Listen... please."

Hermione sighed and stared at him with narrowed eyebrows.

"I didn't find out until long after he died," Harry said. "When I helped him get free of Lucius Malfoy, I became his Master. Dobby isn't a free elf. He lied to me because I was happy about the thought of him being free. All he ever wanted, was for me to be happy. I... I am planning on meeting with Winky later today, and asking her to become my elf too. She'll need time, and Dobby's help, to recuperate. But if I don't do this, Hermione... she'll die before the end of the summer."

Hermione frowned. "Oh. Why didn't anyone tell me? If it was that serious... if my goals would have killed off so many elves... oh, god! Why didn't anyone try to stop me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry aked. "You're a Muggleborn witch. One of the smartest witches in Great Britain."

"Are you trying to tell me that people wanted me to fail, so I would... what?" Hermione asked, "Get discredited about being so smart?"

"More like... you would either get exiled or sent to Azkaban," Harry said. "Or worse. And it would be completely legal for them to do so. No offense, Hermione, but a good share of people in this society do, and always will, see you as an 'uppity Mudblood'. Why would they tell you the truth, when the latter would see you gone... which is exactly what they want?"

"Oh," Hermione said, "I suppose that makes sense. It is horrible but... it makes a lot of damn sense. So, let's change this depressing subject. What are your plans for today? It doesn't sound as if you want to go to the Ministry to be there for Sirius' trial. You didn't ask either Director Bones nor Dumbledore attend, nor did you say anything about it to Sirius."

"I didn't ask because I need to be here when Dumbledore isn't," Harry said.

"Oh... why?" Hermione asked.

"Remember what I told you and Sirius about the Diadem Horcrux?" Harry asked.

"Ooh, right," Hermione said, nodding. "It is in this room. Well, another version of it."

"Yes," Harry said. "With Dumbledore gone, there's no risk of him discovering I'm retrieving the Diadem. I will take it, put it in a protective casing, and put it in my trunk. I will deal with it later this summer."

"How?" Hermione asked. "I know you said the Sword of Gryffindor and basilisk venom would destroy it. Are you... are you intending on breaking into Dumbledore's office to get the Sword too? Or going down to the Chamber of Secrets like... Weasley and I did in your future, to collect the fangs?"

"No," Harry said, "I have other means to destroy it. Just not available here at Hogwarts. I'll only get the Basilisk venom, or the Sword if I have no other options. I'll wait to get the Diadem until this afternoon. Do you want to have breakfast in the kitchens, instead of the Great Hall this morning? I can help Winky while we do."

"Sure," Hermione said. "Sounds nice."

"But first," Harry said, "Shall I ask Dobby to get us each a fresh pair of clothes?"

Hermione nodded. "I'd like that. But first, I'm going to take a shower. And then you can."

"Are you saying, I stink?" Harry asked.

"Well, your breath does," Hermione said, grinning playfully. "I was going to give you a kiss, but I think that can wait."

Harry pouted, causing Hermione to giggle. She kissed him on the cheek, then rolled out of bed and headed off toward the bathroom.

* * *

**Saturday, June 26th, 1995 – Ministry of Magic – Morning**

Director Amelia Bones yawned as she stepped into her office, and made her way to her desk. She usually never came into work this early on a Saturday. But today was important. There were three very important trials this afternoon. One, in Amelia's opinion, more important than the others: the trial of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. She had faith that Sirius would gain back his freedom today. And when he did...

Well... she would worry about that later. She needed to focus on the trials – especially Sirius and Pettigrew's.

As she sat down in her seat, behind her desk, she nearly jumped back out of it, as a bright, orange flash of flame appeared atop her desk, followed by a phoenix. The phoenix, Fawkes, dropped a scroll of parchment on her desk, then disappeared in another flash of flame.

"Damn it, Dumbledore!" Amelia growled. "Why can't you send me letters through owl post like everyone else?!"

It had taken a considerable amount of restraint not to arrest Albus Dumbledore the previous evening. She kept telling herself that she needed more evidence. She didn't say very much to Dumbledore the previous evening. However, she did say one thing to him, in private, after the Victory Ceremony.

She accepted his invitation to join the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore looked shocked and... even a little disappointed. Did he hope she would tell him no? Amelia, of course, quickly realized the answer to that. He probably knew she was investigating him. He probably also knew the real reason she wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix... to watch him. Which was why she was so shocked that the only thing he said to her was "Then I welcome you into the Order, Director Bones. You will be a most welcome member."

Amelia unrolled the scroll of parchment and began to read it.

_Director Bones,_

_Once again, I thank you for joining the Order of the Phoenix. I will contact you soon about what I am sure will be the first of many meetings. This is not why I have written the letter._

_I have some information for you, but also a request._

_As I will be leading all three criminal trials this afternoon, the first beginning at noon. I will bring Sirius Black with me at eleven-o-clock this morning. I know his trial is the last of the three scheduled. I have been informed that Ted Tonks will be waiting in the Ministry's Atrium for Sirius and I. Ted will be Sirius' lawyer during his trial. I assume he will be keeping an eye on Sirius until his trial, and preparing him for what is to come._

_As for my request... well, I am sure you remember two nights ago, when Harry Potter informed us that he used a Confundus Charm on both Peter Pettigrew and Bartemius Crouch, Junior, so they would not tell anyone about Voldemort's return. I believe we should continue his good work. I ask you, no, I beg you, to cast the Confundus Charm on Pettigrew and Crouch before their trials, so they will not inform everyone that Voldemort is back. If you do not do this, I believe all will be lost, when it comes to the coming storm and future war against Voldemort._

_You might believe I am asking you to do this, because I want you to get caught, and in trouble, removing you from your position as Director of the DMLE. That is not my intention. Without you, and your position to assist us, the Order of the Phoenix would lose a great advantage in our fight against Voldemort._

_I merely ask you this so that only a few important people know of Voldemort's return. So we can get a great head start on the war, before Voldemort delivers his first strike. Perhaps... just maybe... we could even prevent that first strike from even taking place._

_Thank you for your considerations, and once again, for joining the Order,_

_Your humble friend,_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Amelia tapped the letter with her wand, and the parchment burned into ashes. She then vanished the ashes.

Even though the idea was coming from Dumbledore, of all people, she knew she would go along with it. She would place a Confundus Charm on Crouch and Pettigrew so they wouldn't mention Voldemort. But she wasn't doing it for Dumbledore. She was doing it for Sirius, and his godson, Harry Potter. Harry was the one who had originally Confound Pettigrew and Crouch and had done it for a good reason. The same reason she would. If Fudge found out about Voldemort, he would hide his head in the sand, and would make things difficult for her, Harry, Sirius, and Dumbledore and his Order. If the public found out, it would create a lot of panic. Which would likely create problems for her, the DMLE, and the Auror Department. Problems she couldn't afford.

So yes, she would accept Dumbledore's request. But not because Albus Dumbledore asked her to.

Because it would continue the path to Voldemort's final end. She would do anything make sure Voldemort could never hurt her loved ones ever again.

* * *

**Saturday, June 26th, 1995 – Hogwarts – Morning**

Harry and Hermione were currently making their way toward the kitchens for a private breakfast. They were dressed in casual clothing – since they were leaving on the Hogwarts Express the following morning, they had no reason to wear their school uniforms anymore.

As they arrived at the portrait of the bowl of fruit, Harry tickled the pear. The pear giggled and wiggled, and the portrait swung open, revealing the entryway. The many-numbered house-elves Harry saw bustling around the kitchens were someone he expected to see there, of course. It was the two humans sitting at a table whom he hadn't expected to see: Sirius Black... and Luna Lovegood. Sirius' eyes lit up as he saw Harry and Hermione walking over to the table.

"Godson! Godson's girlfriend!" Sirius greeted them the same way he did the previous day, "What a wonderful surprise to see you here! Come sit down! Do either of you know Miss Luna Lovegood yet? She was just entertaining me with the most wonderful stories in the latest edition of the Quibbler!"

"I'm afraid we haven't had the pleasure," Harry said, as he and Hermione sat down together at the table, "Miss Lovegood, it is nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you too, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger," Luna said. "I am happy to see that the infestation of wrackspurts I usually see around the two of you vanished as of yesterday morning."

Sirius looked bemused, and Hermione, of course, looked as if she wasn't sure what to think of the girl. For Harry, it was simply the same old Luna Lovegood he was used to. Even marriage and becoming the mother of twins hadn't changed Luna's personality in the future. Of course, the fact that her husband, Rolf Scamander, grandson of the famous magizoologist, Newt Scamander, shared her dreams of finding proof that her fabled creatures existed, only aided in her eccentricity. Following in his grandfather's footsteps, Rolf had even written a book about every single one of the creatures Luna often spoke about.

"And what are wrackspurts, Luna?" Harry asked.

"Ooh, they are microscopic creatures, sometimes mistaken for moths or fleas," Luna said. "They fly into your ears and make your brain go all fuzzy. I am guessing it was due to the infestation of these wrackspurts that caused the two of you to miss out on the obvious that everyone else was seeing – that you two are wonderfully compatible for each other. I believe when the two of you had your first kiss, it made the wrackspurts flee."

Harry shrugged. "Makes sense to me. I haven't read about wrackspurts in any books, but that might just be because no books about them exist yet."

Hermione's expression of disbelief toward Luna wilted and her expression softened, as her gaze switched between the girl and her boyfriend. Obviously she realized Harry knew Luna in his future.

"Ooh, my Daddy's thought about writing a book about wrackspurts," Luna said, "But he believes the Quibbler does a better job about focusing on wrackspurts and other creatures, and a book would only detract from the Quibbler's focus."

"You could write the book, Luna," Harry suggested.

"Ooh, I'm afraid my writing talents are more for articles in the Quibbler," Luna said. "I am sure I can find someone out there willingly enough to write a book about the creatures."

"I am sure you can too," Harry said, smiling.

"Thank you, Harry Potter," Luna said. "I must be going, I'm afraid. I have misplaced my favorite pair of shoes, and I must find them before we leave tomorrow. Goodbye, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Stubby Boardman. I suspect we'll meet again this summer."

Harry frowned as he noticed Luna was barefoot as she left the kitchens. He had forgotten about how students had bullied her and stolen her belongings. He couldn't do anything about that now, as they would be leaving the following day, but he wouldn't let Luna be treated that way starting in September.

Then he realized... there was something he could do.

"Dobby?" Harry asked, "Are you here?"

Dobby appeared from a crowd of house-elves bustling about, and walked over to the table.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" Dobby asked, "Is Harry Potter and his Hermy be wanting breakfast?"

"Give us a platter of the common menu items available for breakfast this morning, please," Harry instructed.

A platter with bowls and plates of various breakfast foods appeared on the table, as well as jugs of orange juice and water.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said. "Do you know where Winky is today?"

Dobby's ears drooped. "Winky be weak, Harry Potter. Winky be resting these days. Dobby is afraid Winky be moving on to the great meadow where all elves must go before the end of July."

"Unless she has a new Master," Harry said. "I would like her to be another member of our family, Dobby. Can you bring her here, please?"

Dobby jumped up and down excitedly. "Dobby can be doing that!"

He vanished a moment later.

"Winky used to belong to the Crouch family," Harry explained to Sirius, who was looking at him questioningly. "She was given clothes last August. She's been here ever since, and I suspect the fact that she was able to work as a kitchen elf here saved her from dying a few months ago. But then she started binge-drinking Butterbeer, which isn't good for house-elves. She's depressed, because she has no official Master, and I suspect it is due to her depression that she is wasting away."

"And you hope if she becomes your elf, she'll become healthier and better," Sirius said, nodding.

"Well, she could either become my elf... or yours, Sirius," Harry said. "Kreacher an old elf. He won't die for many years, but I'm afraid the locket horcrux, and your mother's portrait has corrupted him, and will continue to do so until both are gone. Twelve Grimmauld Place is a mess, because of Kreacher's refusal to clean it. Kreacher will be fine once these bad influences are away, but Winky would be a good elf to pick up the pieces until that happens."

Sirius nodded, thoughtfully, and said nothing while he took a couple more bites of his breakfast.

"I'll do it," he finally said. "If all goes well today, I'll be a free man by the end of today. Twelve Grimmauld Place will soon be the headquarters for the Order, so I do need to get the house cleaned. The help of a new house-elf would go a long way."

Before Harry could reply, Dobby returned with a small cot, where Winky the house-elf lay in it.

"Sorry it took so long, Harry Potter," Dobby said. "Winky is against having a new Master. Winky believes she does not deserve it."

"You do deserve it, Winky," Hermione said; seeing the weak state of the house-elf seemed to have made her feel much better about the whole 'house-elves need Masters' thing. "You did not deserve what happened to you. It wasn't right. You were wronged, Winky."

"Winky," Sirius said, "I would like you to become my elf. My own house-elf Kreacher, has been remiss in his duties toward the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. While I do not wish to replace him, I find I need a younger elf to keep him on his toes, and to help me with repairing the ancient seat of the House of Black. It is a lot of work to accomplish, and I need a good house-elf like you to help me."

"Lord Black... wants... Winky?" Winky asked, weakly.

"I want you to get healthy, Winky," Sirius said. "Then I want you to become a member of my family."

Winky... Winky accepts," Winky said.

Harry thought Winky would have been a bit more disagreeable. Or perhaps it was because Sirius was a good pureblood wizard, and she wanted to work with someone similar to the Crouches?

Harry and Hermione watched as Sirius and Winky completed the bond, cementing Sirius as Winky's new Master.

"Winky, over the next few days, I want you to heal, rest and recuperate," Sirius said. "As soon as you feel up to the task, come find me. I will tell you what to do next."

"Yes, Master Sirius," Winky said. "Winky promises to do so."

"Thank you, Winky," Sirius said, "You are excused."

Winky, who was now standing, placed a hand on the cot, and vanished along with it.

"Dobby, there is one last thing I need you to do for me," Harry said. "Can you please find Luna Lovegood's missing belongings and place them on her bed in her dormitory? Luna is a friend of mine. Place enchantments on her bed and trunk so that nobody else can get her belongings but her. If you find her belongings in the possession of other students, write their names on a piece of parchment and give it to me when I call upon you later."

"Dobby can do this for Harry Potter and his friend," Dobby said.

"Thank you, Dobby," Harry said, "You are excused."

Dobby bowed and vanished.

"Luna's shoes were stolen, weren't they?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed Luna's behavior and personality is a little... eccentric?" Harry asked; Hermione blushed, frowned and nodded. "There are some girls in Ravenclaw – her year and other years – who dislike her because of her personality. They bully her and steal her belongings. I first met her in my original timeline next year. Once when I met her, she wasn't wearing shoes, and she was outside, feeding Thestrals, in her bare feet. I can't recall if it was snowing, but it was very cold. At this time next year, during my last timeline, I found Luna looking all around the castle for her belongings. A pair of her shoes were tied to ceiling lamps in one of the corridors far away from Ravenclaw Tower. And that was just a pair of shoes.

"I can't do anything about her bullies right now. But I won't let it happen next year."

Hermione sighed. "I wasn't very nice to her originally, was I?"

"Not at first, no," Harry said. "The first time you met her, you didn't know her name, and you found she was reading the Quibbler. You called it a nonsense rag, full of rubbish, or something like that, and she told you her father was the editor. But you weren't as bad as you could have been. You didn't call her names. The first time I met Luna, Ginny introduced her to me, only she called her 'Loony Lovegood'. Ginny and Luna used to be friends when they were kids, and Ginny still called her 'Loony'."

"That's horrible," Hermione said, frowning.

"The Lovegoods – though they are only a Minor House – are part of the Great Alliance, and are allies of House Potter," Harry said.

"Which is why Luna believes you'll meet again this summer," Hermione said.

"Yes, especially if I bring together the Great Alliance," Harry said, nodding. "Several of our classmates are members of the Great Alliance, and because of Dumbledore, I knew nothing about the Great Alliance until after I defeated Voldemort. Dumbledore had somehow convinced, coerced, or manipulated – probably through Compulsions or worse – the members of the Great Alliance – including their Heirs, Heiresses and children – to ignore me when it came to the Great Alliance. People like Neville Longbottom, Parvati and Padma Patil, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, among others, all of whom were our classmates in our year. Neville and Parvati, as fellow Gryffindors, were the closest to me during all my years at Hogwarts. Both Neville and Luna were good friends of mine over my last couple years here. But because of Dumbledore, none of them mentioned the Great Alliance, or the fact that their families were Allies of mine."

"Because, as you said yesterday, Dumbledore fears the Great Alliance and its power," Hermione said.

"Yes," Harry said. "Dumbledore didn't want me – his great weapon and martyr - outside of his influence. The Great Alliance would have done wonders for me during the last timeline. They would have made my life a hell of a lot easier the last time around, especially during my years as a student here."

"I have already promised to help you all I can this summer," Sirius said, "when it comes to destroying Voldemort, his Death Eaters, his Horcruxes, as well as Dumbledore and those few Weasleys who wronged you. That help also includes bringing the Great Alliance together. James had plans to bring in the House of Black into the Great Alliance, my grandfather refused. Even then, he made me an official ally of the Great Alliance. As the new Lord Black, I'll take the lead in bringing the Great Alliance together, until we can officially bring you back as the new Leader."

"Sounds good to me," Harry said. "So do you know when your trial is today?"

"I don't know the exact time," Sirius said. "It will be the last of the three trials. So probably late in the afternoon. I received a letter from Dumbledore that I am to meet him in his office a few minutes before eleven-o-clock this morning, so he can escort me to the Ministry. Ted Tonks will be meeting us there, and he'll be... babysitting me... until the trial takes place."

"I didn't know Ted very well, I'm afraid," Harry said. "I met him once. But he was killed by Snatchers during the last months of the war. I knew Andromeda quite well, and also their daughter, Nymphadora. Though don't ever let her hear you call her by her first name."

Sirius laughed. "Yep, you knew her well then. Even as a little girl she hated her first name. Her hair turned the most adorable shades of red when I called her by her full first name. Her eyes though... it is creepy when she turns them red... or black!"

Harry laughed and nodded. "Definitely."

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius continued their breakfast, talking of inconsequential and random topics. The main topic was Sirius just wanting to get to know his godson's new girlfriend.

* * *

**Saturday, June 26th, 1995 – Hogwarts – Early Afternoon**

Harry and Hermione were making their way through the seventh floor corridor toward the Room of Requirement. Harry was currently holding open the Marauder's Map. Lunch was currently going on in the Great Hall, though, once again, Harry and Hermione decided to avoid eating there, if only to avoid Ron and Ginny Weasley again. Most of the students were now in the Great Hall, but a few were either in the Common Room, the corridors, or elsewhere in the castle.

Including a couple of students Harry had been looking for. Fred and George Weasley just so happened to be heading down the corridor in their direction. They came upon the Weasley twins a minute later, and Fred and George grinned when they saw Harry and Hermione.

"Well, look who it is, Fred!" George Weasley said, "The cutest new couple in Hogwarts!"

"Fred, George," Harry greeted. "Nice to run into you two."

"Did you - run into us?" Fred asked, "Or were you looking for us? That is the Marauder's Map you're holding, is it not?"

"It is," Harry agreed. "And yes, I was looking for you."

"Oh?" George said, "I suppose you wanted to know how our youngest siblings are reacting to the news that the two of you are now a couple?"

"Actually I have another reason," Harry said, "But let's start with that topic first. How did Ron and Ginny react?"

"Ginny was upset, understandably so," Fred said, "I mean… she's always had a bit of a fancy for you, you know."

"But then again, her reaction was a little confusing too," George said. "I mean… she went to the Yule Ball with Neville Longbottom, and now she's dating Michael Corner. If she was so interested in you, why did she want another boy to be her boyfriend?"

"We asked her that," Fred said, "And Ginny just said she didn't think you were interested n having a girlfriend right now."

"When we asked her if she was going to apologize to Corner for her little episode in the Great Hall yesterday," George said, "She just told us to shut up, and she ran out of the room in tears."

Harry nodded. He wasn't so surprised at that. Obviously Ginny didn't want to tell her brothers that she was just using Michael Corner to try and make him jealous, and make him take notice in her.

"And Ron?" Harry asked.

Fred and George looked at each other and grimaced.

"Ron was a mess," Fred said.

"Was he crying?" Hermione asked.

"Probably would have been better if he was," George said. "No, he was ranting and screaming."

"Let me guess," Harry said in a deadpan tone, "'Potter has everything he could ever want. Money, fame, good looks… and now he had to take the girl too'? Did he also say that we betrayed him?"

"That was most of it, yes," Fred said.

"Did he also say anything like… Hermione was supposed to be his?" Harry asked.

George winced. "Yeah… he did say something like that. How did you know?"

"Just a bit of a running theory I have," Harry said. "Well, it is funny that he thinks we betrayed him, when he betrayed us first, in the first place. Thinking I put my name in the Goblet of Fire and not talking to me for the better part of a month because of it? Then the git didn't even tell me about Charlie being in the area, which would have been a great big hint about Dragons being in the first task."

"Let's not forget that he never once apologized for any of it," Hermione said, "He's never said anything like 'I'm sorry' to you."

"True," Harry said. "Is Ron planning on confronting us?"

"We warned him not to," George said, "But you know how he is. Stubborn and stuff. He probably won't listen to us. We'll keep an eye on him and Ginny, and corral him into sitting with us on the Hogwarts Express."

"Thanks," Harry said, "Now, onto the other reason I was looking for you. Fred, George, I know all about your troubles with Ludo Bagman and the Leprechaun gold he paid you. Let me guess… he isn't going to pay you back, because he doesn't have any money. He bet on me to win the Tournament, and because of some excuse -- maybe, due to the use of Unforgivables, or how Crouch, Junior was helping me get through the maze -- the Goblins he did the bet with said he lost the bet, due to cheating. Maybe they accused him of cheating too."

Fred and George's jaws dropped.

"Yeah… that is basically the gist of it," Fred said.

"How did you know that?" George said.

"You're not the only two people who know how to get his hands on information around here," Harry said, grinning. "What you should be asking is this: why am I talking to you two about it. Well, that is simple."

Harry removed the money bag of Tournament prize winnings from his belt.

"Take it," he said, and he thrust the sack into George's hands.

"What?" said Fred, looking flabbergasted.

"Take it," Harry repeated firmly. "I don't want it."

"You're mental," said George, trying to push it back at Harry.

"No, I'm not," said Harry. "You take it, and get inventing. It's for the joke shop."

"He is mental," Fred said in an almost awed voice.

"Listen," said Harry firmly. "If you don't take it, I'm throwing it down the drain. I don't want it and I don't need it. But I could do with a few laughs. We could all do with a few laughs. I've got a feeling we're going to need them more than usual before long."

"Harry," said George weakly, weighing the money bag in his hands, "there's got to be a thousand Galleons in here."

"Yeah," said Harry, grinning. "Think how many Canary Creams that is."

The twins stared at him.

"Just don't tell your mum where you got it," Harry said, "although she might not be so keen for you to join the Ministry anymore, come to think of it..."

"Harry," Fred began.

"Look… put me in for a quarter ownership of your new shop when you buy one if that is what it takes to accept that money," Harry said, "But I am not taking the money back. I do not need it. I am going to be Lord Harry Potter of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter by the end of the summer. Do you really think I need a thousand Galleons on top of the fortune I already have?"

Fred and George gaped and stared at each other..

"Well, when you put it that way," Fred muttered.

"Quarter ownership it is," George agreed. "We'll make sure we don't waste this money away."

"Good," Harry said, "And no more betting! And… no testing your new products on first year students!"

"Harry!" Fred gasped, "We'd never!"

"Actually… we would, Fred," George said.

Fred pouted. "I suppose we might have been thinking of bringing in some gullible firsties next year for testing. Fine, Harry. You got it. No testing on first years."

"Deal," Harry said.

He shook Fred and George's hands.

"Good luck with your new shop," Harry said.

"Harry, thanks," Fred said.

"Don't mention it," Harry said, "Just watch Ron and Ginny this summer. Make sure they aren't going to try to do anything nefarious like trying to break me and Hermione up."

"Sounds like something they'd do," George muttered.

"We'll keep an eye on them," Fred promised, and George nodded.

"Good," Harry said, "Well, we need to get going. So we'll see you later."

"See ya, Harry, Hermione," George said.

"Thanks, Harry… thanks a lot," Fred said, motioning to the money bag.

Harry nodded, and walked off with Hermione. Hand-in-hand, the new couple made their way toward the Room of Requirement. Harry paced back and forth against the vacant wall, asking for the place where things are hidden. He smiled when the door appeared, and he opened it. Hermione gasped when she saw the large room full of stacks and stacks of thousands of lost items and other objects.

"Welcome to the Room of Hidden Things," Harry said, "Basically a very large Lost and Found box, where everything someone has lost and couldn't find was put in here. Tom Riddle found this room and placed Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem here."

"This place is huge!" Hermione gasped, "It is like a huge maze! How do you know where the diadem is?"

"Was one of the memories I studied in the Pensieve before I traveled back in time," Harry said. "I found this particular room in my sixth year, and I saw the Diadem too. Only didn't know what it was at the time. Come on."

Harry took Hermione's hand, and, using the same tactics he used while perusing the maze during the Third Task, he headed off toward where he knew the Diadem would be. Soon they came upon the bust of the old warlock. There it was, sitting on top of the statue's head.

The Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, and one of Voldemort's Horcruxes.

"Accio Mokeskin Pouch!" Harry exclaimed, taking out his wand and pointing it in the air.

"Harry, no!" Hermione gasped.

Harry realized his mistake - and why Hermione had screamed at him - almost immediately as he saw at least a dozen small bags heading in his direction. He immediately put up a shield around him and Hermione, just in time as dozens of small mokeskin bags slammed into the shield and dropped all around them onto the floor. There had to be over thirty bags scattered around them by the time they stopped coming.

Harry dropped the shield around him and Hermione, and winced as he saw the annoyed look on Hermione's face.

"In all the years you must have used the Summoning Charm," Hermione growled, "You never once realized that if you aren't descriptive in your Summons, you might summon more than one object?!"

"Yeah," Harry said, "Sorry, I forgot about that. I was focused more on the Diadem, and didn't think about it."

"Harry James, you big goof!" Hermione said, smiling and shaking her head.

Harry smiled and picked up one of the nearest mokeskin pouches.

"Alright, Hermione," Harry said, "Please stand back. I don't know how the Diadem will react. Last time, I had nothing to do with its destruction. It got burned up when someone set the room on fire with Fiendfyre."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Fiendfyre?! Harry, that's -"

"Very Dark magic," Harry said, ""The worst kind of magical fire there is, and really difficult to extinguish. Yes, I know, Hermione."

Hermione smiled waspishly. "Of course you know that. Sorry, Harry."

"It is alright," Harry said. "Now, back away a bit."

Hermione nodded and backed away a few feet. Harry cleared his throat and used a simple Levitation Charm to lift up the Diadem. He held the mokeskin pouch wide open and levitated the Diadem slowly into it. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when the Diadem was safely deposited inside the bag, He placed some anti-Curse enchantments around the mokeskin purse so the Diadem inside wouldn't affect him, and he put the bag around his neck.

"Is it… safe?" Hermione asked.

"Those enchantments I used on the pouch ensures it won't be able to affect anything outside the pouch," Harry said. "It is safe inside the pouch, and I can safely wear the pouch around my neck without anyone noticing it. I'll put it in the bottom of my trunk when I get back to my dormitory. Shall we get going?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione said. "Two Horcruxes down then?"

"Three," Harry said, "Diary and Nagini are both destroyed, and the Diadem will be destroyed soon as well. The rest will be destroyed over the summer."

"And Voldemort will be mortal again," Hermione said.

"And I'll be able to kill him again," Harry said. "You don't need to worry about that."

Hermione nodded and smiled. She held out her hand, and Harry took it. Together the new couple headed out of the Room of Requirement, and back toward Gryffindor Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter finally finished! Sorry about the big delay! When my old computer died, I thought I lost the first nine - yes, nine - pages of this chapter. But I was able to retrieve them recently and finish the chapter. Let's just say that everything before Harry and Hermione speaks to Fred and George was lost until I was able to get it back. So yeah… it was a lot!
> 
> I wanted Beauxbatons and Durmstrang leaving to be in this chapter, but that will probably be in the next chapter. I'm still deciding whether or not I'll write any of the trials. We'll see.
> 
> Edit: I realized I made a mistake when it came to Bagman's bet, which Harry explains to Fred and George. I changed it to make it a different outcome with the same results.


	9. The Trial of Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, I realized I made a mistake when it came to Bagman's bet, which Harry explains to Fred and George. I used the book version, with Cedric taking the cup with Harry, and obviously that didn’t happen in this story. I changed it to make it a different outcome with the same results. So if you didn’t read the new version of the explanation, be sure to check it out. Sorry for the mistake and confusion.
> 
> The first scene takes place very shortly after the last chapter ended. The first few lines in this chapter are for those of you who were upset that Harry and Hermione didn’t collect a few more of those mokeskin pouches.
> 
> Parts of the trial in this chapter were taken shamelessly from my story “Yule Ball Drama”.

**Saturday, June 26th, 1995 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -- Early Afternoon** **  
** **  
** “Damn!” Harry suddenly exclaimed, as he and Hermione walked hand-in-hand toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
“Language, Harry James,” Hermione admonished, “What has you so upset all of a sudden?”  
  
“Sorry, I just realized something,” Harry muttered, “We could have collected a few more of those mokeskin pouches in the Room of Requirement. They could have been useful for us and our friends.”  
  
“Well, you were rather distracted with the Diadem Horcrux, so you weren’t really thinking about that, were you?” Hermione replied, “We can always go back and take a few of them later if we think about it. I would like to go through that Room of Hidden Things sometime in the future, though. We might be able to find a lot of useful stuff in there that has been lost over the years, and doesn’t belong to anyone anymore. Just think of all the books that must be in there!”  
  
“Well, that is something we can do during fifth year,” Harry said, with a smile. “If all goes well with my plans this summer, we shouldn’t have to worry about someone like Dumbledore trying to rub his nose into our business starting our fifth year.”  
  
“Sounds wonderful to me,” Hermione said.  
  
“Sorry for my verbal explosion there,” Harry said, “It was just a thought that came to my mind all of a sudden.”  
  
“Apology accepted,” Hermione said.  
  
“You’re going to have to give the Fat Lady the password, Hermione,” Harry said, with a lowered voice, as they turned the last corner on the journey to the Gryffindor Tower, “I just realized this is the first time I’ve been back in Gryffindor Tower in several years, and the passwords weren’t exactly something I remembered.”  
  
“Can’t the Marauder’s Map tell you the password?” Hermione asked, slyly.  
  
“It could,” Harry said, grinning, “But I am sure you know it, so I don’t have to go through all the fuss of figuring it out.”  
  
“I do,” Hermione said, nodding. “I was just teasing you, Harry. It is fun to know I can still tease you, even when part of you is almost three decades older than me.”  
  
Harry scoffed good-naturedly. “Three decades?! I wasn’t that old! I really have missed this side of you, Hermione. You were… not the same under the Potions. Neither of us were.”  
  
“I understand,” Hermione said, smiling softly.  
  
They came upon the portrait of the Fat Lady and Hermione gave the password (“Fidelity!"). The Fat Lady accepted the password with a nod, and her portrait swung open. Harry was relieved to find that the Common Room was completely empty of students, aside from the two of them, when he and Hermione stepped into it. He knew Ron and Ginny were still in the Great Hall, dining on lunch, as were most of the Gryffindor students. He didn’t want to be crowded up on, by those wishing to congratulate him personally for winning the Triwizard Tournament.  
  
“I imagine Beauxbatons and Durmstrang won’t leave until after dinner,” Harry said, “There will probably be a combined Leaving Feast, with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang leaving afterward. So, how about we hang out on the Grounds, at our spot, until dinner, after we’re done here? Better to avoid Ron and Ginny that way.”  
  
“And maybe we can discuss more about what will happen this summer?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Sure,” Harry agreed.  
  
“Sounds good to me then,” Hermione said, “I’m going to change my clothes, and I’ll meet you back here. Twenty minutes?”  
  
Harry agreed, and smiled when Hermione kissed him on the cheek. He made his way up toward the Fourth Year Boys’ Dormitory, which he hadn’t been in, in two and a half decades. It still looked -- and smelled! -- the same as he remembered, and he was able to identify which bed he had slept in solely because he remembered what his trunk looked like.  
  
He walked over to his trunk, knelt down next to it, and proceeded to bury the mokeskin pouch with the Diadem at the bottom of the trunk. After taking a new outfit out of the trunk, he placed some protective enchantments on the trunk, so nobody but him could get inside it. He proceeded to change into his new outfit, which was simple casual wear that would see him comfortable out on the Grounds in the early summer Scottish weather, but was also a nice outfit for the Feast that evening.  
  
He then made his way downstairs, and only had to wait for Hermione for a couple more minutes. She arrived, looking pretty in a nice casual outfit that showed off her curves well.  
  
“Everything is taken care of,” Harry said, at Hermione’s questioning look.  
  
“Good,” Hermione said, “Let’s go spend some quality couple time together on the Grounds then.”  
  
Harry agreed, and took Hermione’s offered hand. Hand-in-hand, the couple headed back out of Gryffindor Tower.  
  


* * *

**Saturday, June 26th, 1995 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -- Early Afternoon**

From his usual seat in the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy frowned as he searched the Gryffindor Table for the fifth time in several minutes. Harry Potter and his Mudblood girlfriend, Granger, hadn’t shown up to the Great Hall for lunch, just as they had not shown up for breakfast. It wasn’t like either of the Gryffindors to not show up for two meals in a row.  
  
He hadn’t been able to find Potter and Granger all day, and he had really been wanting to taunt them about Sirius Black’s trial, and how the man should be Kissed by a Dementor, whether or not he was proven to be innocent or guilty. If he had it his way, the man would have been Kissed before he even got to the Ministry for his trial.  
  
He had written to his father, demanding for something to be done about Black, so he would become Lord Black just as he’d been promised by his parents for several years now. He had received a response from his father that morning, and he was still reeling from the letter. Instead of his father promising him that something would be done about Sirius Black, his father had told him to grow up and stop demanding things from his parents. His father had told him that he was now fifteen years old -- his birthday having taken place during the first week of the month -- and he should start acting like it. His father had never talked to him in such a way.  
  
The other odd thing in his father’s letter, was that his father had told him that he loved him. He had actually written the words “I love you, son”. His father hadn’t verbally expressed such a thing in years. It just wasn’t something the man did. Draco knew his father loved him, but it was usually represented in unspoken ways.  
  
Draco wondered what was up with his father’s behavior, and why he had decided to say something like that, when it was so uncharacteristic of him. It was starting to worry him, and he hoped to find out what was going on with his father, when he reunited with the man the following day.  
  
Draco shook himself of these thoughts. He really wished he could find Potter and his Mudblood girlfriend. A good taunting about what a disgusting couple they made would be a nice distraction from the thoughts going through his head. He could taunt Weasley about Potter and Granger getting together -- it was pretty obvious that the ginger idiot wasn’t very happy about his two friends becoming a couple -- but it just wasn’t fun to taunt the idiot when Potter and Granger weren’t there to be a part of it.  
  
Where the bloody hell were those two? Probably somewhere snogging or whatever.  
  
Draco pushed his plate away at that thought. The idea of Saint Potter soiling himself further by hooking up with that Mudblood, the thought that they might be well into the Bonding phase of their relationship by the end of the summer, had put him off his appetite.

* * *

  
**Saturday, June 26th, 1995 – Ministry of Magic -- Late Afternoon** **  
** **  
** Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, was sitting at the Chief Interrogator's Table in Wizengamot Chamber 9, in the bottommost level of the Ministry of Magic. Along with Amelia, the Chamber was crowded with Wizengamot members -- who were seated in their usual chairs -- media representatives and other interested parties, as they waited for Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew to make their way into the Chamber. It would be the third and final trial of what had been a long and interesting afternoon.  
  
Amelia had been Chief Prosecutor in the first two trials of the afternoon, but in this trial, her role was officially Chief Interrogator, because she was only interested in prosecuting Peter Pettigrew. She firmly believed Sirius Black was innocent, and therefore she had no reason to want to be a Prosecutor against him.  
  
The first trial was for Bartemius Crouch, Junior. The trial wasn’t exactly a very long procedure. The man had escaped Azkaban -- whether involuntarily or not -- and had not served his sentence. So he was already guilty for several crimes. The new crimes were escaping Azkaban -- of which was a relatively newly developed crime, and had been meant for Sirius Black; the murder of his father, and Ministry Representative, Bartemius Crouch; Senior; kidnapping a former member of the Aurors for several months, and keeping him prisoner, as well as impersonating said man; and also using Unforgivable Curses, among other crimes. He had been found guilty in less than an hour, and had been sentenced to death, via the Veil of Death.  
  
Between the first and second trials, Amelia had gone to the Department of Mysteries -- accompanied by Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge, Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore, Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, and a contingency of Aurors and Unspeakables who had been Crouch’s escorts -- and into the Chamber of Death. She witnessed Bartemius Crouch, Junior as he was pushed through the Veil by two Unspeakables.  
  
She could still remember Albus Dumbledore’s words after Crouch, Junior had vanished into the Veil of Death: “And so ends the Most Noble House of Crouch. We will never see its like again.” Amelia knew such words were basically a customary thing, and not one of sincerity. Bartemius Crouch, Junior was probably one of the worst members in the family tree of the Noble House of Crouch. While Bartemius Crouch, Senior had some respectable titles and jobs in the Ministry, Amelia knew he wasn’t exactly an individual clean of crimes. Taking his son out of Azkaban, and keeping him under an Imperius Curse for several years, was just some of the bad things he had done. And then there was that whole business with Sirius Black being sent to Azkaban without a trial. Bartemius Crouch, Senior’s fingerprints were all over that plot, though he wasn’t alone in the conspiracy, Amelia knew.  
  
The second trial of the day was Dolores Umbridge. Amelia knew Umbridge was probably guilty of many things, but she was only on trial for a few crimes. Still, they were some very serious crimes. Several hundred counts of endangering a child; two illegal orders of the Dementor’s Kiss; and illegal usage of Potions -- the Anti-Veritaserum Potion she had taken was a restricted substance.  
  
The trial had taken nearly two hours, and most of it was just pandering and character witnesses chosen by Umbridge’s lawyer. Lucius Malfoy was suspiciously absent from the trials, so Amelia couldn’t involve him in the trial, even though she knew Malfoy had been involved in the plot that saw the two Dementors at Hogwarts.  
  
Dolores Umbridge was found guilty on all counts, and was sentenced to twenty-five years in Azkaban, mostly for endangering so many children at Hogwarts. Umbridge was back in a Holding Cell in the Ministry at the moment, guarded by four Aurors. She would be escorted to Azkaban -- along with, Amelia hoped, Peter Pettigrew -- shortly after the third trial of the afternoon, by Head Auror Rufus Scrimgeour and a contingency of Senior Aurors, all of whom were chosen by Amelia and Rufus themselves for the role.  
  
Amelia looked over her shoulder from her seat, as the iron double doors of the Chamber opened. Peter Pettigrew was soon being escorted into the Chamber by four Aurors, including Kingsley Shacklebolt and John Dawlish. Bulbs from the media cameras flashed as pictures were taken of the man who had, until recently, been thought to have died thirteen-and-a-half years ago. Peter Pettigrew wasn’t being represented by any lawyer, and Amelia couldn’t blame the Defense lawyers for not taking the job. It was plainly obvious that Pettigrew was obviously guilty of something, and the lawyers knew they’d lose the case.  
  
As Pettigrew wasn’t being represented by a lawyer, he was forced to sit in a chair in the middle of the empty floor. As soon as Pettigrew sat in the chair, magical chains bound him to the chair. The man was already wearing magical steel cuffs that prevented him from turning into his Rat Animagus.  
  
The same four Aurors turned and left the Chamber, then returned moments later, escorting Sirius Black and his Defense lawyer, Ted Tonks. Once again, camera bulbs popped and flashed, and guests and Wizengamot members alike muttered and whispered to their neighbors as they looked at Sirius. Sirius Black did not look like someone who had been on the run for nearly two years. He was bathed, clean-shaven, had a nice hair-cut, and was wearing wizard’s robes that would look good on any respectable Lord.  
  
Amelia knew that Ted and Andromeda Tonks both wanted the message clearly sent that Sirius was 1) a man innocent of the crimes he had been accused of, and 2) Lord Sirius Black of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. They wanted the Wizengamot, the media, and the general population to realize that one of the Lords of their society had been wronged for many years.  
  
Unlike Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black was allowed to sit at a table, with his hands and feet free of bindings. Amelia was rather surprised there were no arguments about Sirius not being bound to a chair, but maybe it was because of how respectable he looked. Or perhaps it was because he had come into the Ministry under his own power, and therefore was of no risk to escape.  
  
In his raised Chief Warlock seat, Albus Dumbledore smacked his gavel moments after Sirius Black and Ted Tonks were seated comfortably in their chairs. The Wizengamot, media and other guests quieted down and Albus rose to his feet.  
  
“Seal the doors!” Albus ordered.  
  
As per usual, a spider-web of crisscrossed enchanted steel chains covered the exits of the Chamber, barring anyone from entering or leaving the Chamber during the proceedings.  
  
“So begins the Criminal Trial on this, the twenty-sixth day of June, in the year nineteen-hundred and ninety-five,” Albus said, “The first Accused is Peter Patrick Pettigrew. The Crimes of the first Accused are as stated: Breaching the Statute of Secrecy; Conspiracy to Commit Murder of James and Lily Potter; Two Conspiracies to Commit Attempted Murder and Assault of Harry Potter; Murder of Twelve Muggles; Being an Unregistered Animagus; Assault and Kidnapping of a former Auror, one Alastor Moody; and Kidnapping of a Minor, one Harry Potter.  
  
“The second Accused is identified as Sirius Black, the Lord Apparent of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The Crimes of the second Accused… well, that is another story. It was assumed that Sirius Black was accused of a number of crimes, but recent events have come into light that might tell us that he was never responsible for any of those crimes. Ladies and Gentleman, thirteen-and-a-half years ago, Sirius Black was arrested, and while he was taken to Azkaban, he never had a trial in front of the Wizengamot. This is the first trial he has ever had. Because he was never found guilty of any crimes, his stay in Azkaban is officially considered voluntary. Therefore, he cannot officially be accused of escaping from Azkaban. The reason Sirius Black is on trial today, is so that we can clear up what happened thirteen-and-a-half years ago.  
  
“Representative for the Defense, Ted Tonks. I ask you to be honest with myself and the Wizengamot. Do you believe your client, the Accused Sirius Black, should be on trial for any crimes?”  
  
Ted Tonks stood up. “My client freely admits that he is an unregistered Animagus. He agrees that five of the twelve years he spent in Azkaban were for the crime of being an unregistered Animagus, therefore he believes he was unfairly a prisoner in Azkaban for seven of those twelve years. Escaping Azkaban, while a crime, is a crime my client doesn’t believe he should be guilty of, because he should have been released some eight years ago.”  
  
“Very well then,” Albus said, as Ted Tonks sat back down. “I suppose we will discover if the Accused Sirius Black is guilty of any other crimes before this trial is over.

“Roll call for the Representatives for the Wizengamot. Chief Interrogator: Amelia Susan Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Secondary Interrogators: Chief Warlock Albus Percvial Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minister of Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge, and Rufus Sebastian Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Department. Court Scribe...”  
  
As Albus listed the other representatives, Amelia mentally prepared herself for what she considered her most important trial ever. Her main objective at the end of the trial was to see Sirius Black become a free man.  
  
“Law Officer Tonks, your opening statement, please,” Albus said, after he finished the roll call.

Ted stood up and cleared his throat. “Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Minister of Magic Fudge. Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot. Media representatives. My client, Sirius Orion Black, should not be here. This trial should have taken place thirteen years ago. Sirius Black should have never spent twelve years in Azkaban. Just like we will prove today, it would have been proven thirteen years ago that Sirius Black is, indeed, innocent of all charges he is facing.

“My client spent twelve years suffering the horrors of Azkaban due to negligence and misrepresentation of justice, five for the guilt of being an unregistered Animagus, and seven years which he did not deserve. He has suffered greatly for his time in Azkaban, due to Dementor Exposure. If – when – he gains his freedom today, it will go a long way to make sure my client can heal – if not completely – from the injustice he has had to suffer.

“When this trial is done and over, it will be clear exactly what happened in the events surrounding that tragic Halloween in 1981. It is appropriate that the Chief Warlock and the Wizengamot seem to be confused about what crimes my client is accused of. Those original crimes he was thought to be accused of should have been given to another man, and today they have been given to the one responsible for those crimes: Peter Pettigrew. Peter Pettigrew being here, alive and well, should tell everyone here that my client has been wrongly accused of the crimes that sent him to Azkaban unjustly, and without a trial.  
  
My client is an innocent man. He was guilty of only one crime, and he did his time for that crime. My client is an innocent man now, and I hope that he will be welcomed back into the society which has cursed his name for the past thirteen years, and has kept him from having the life he deserves with those he loves.”  
  
Amelia smiled as Sirius looked her way, after Ted said the last line. Ted sat back down in his chair, signalling that he was finished. Now it was Amelia’s turn.  
  
“Thank you, Law Officer Tonks,” Albus said, “Chief Interrogator Bones, if you are ready, you may begin.  
  
Amelia nodded once, and stood up. She walked over to the clear space on the floor a few feet to the left of the chained Peter Pettigrew.  
  
“Chief Warlock, Minister Fudge, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, media representatives and concerned citizens,” Amelia said, “For thirteen years, the magical society of Great Britain -- and much of the magical world -- believed they knew the story that happened when it came to the events on that fateful Halloween in 1981. It was believed that Sirius Black was guilty of a sinister betrayal, and had a part in the tragic events that took place that evening and the hours that followed. It was believed that Sirius Black was the Secret Keeper for James, Lily and Harry Potter. It was believed that he had betrayed the Potters to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, which allowed the Dark Wizard to attack the Potters, and murder James and Lily Potter. It was believed that Sirius Black then murdered Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles with _ one curse. _ ”  
  
Amelia walked over toward Peter Pettigrew, and stood five feet from his chair, and looked down at the pitiful, shaking man.  
  
“The proof that the story that everyone believed might have happened differently sits chained up in front of me. Peter Pettigrew is alive and well. He is not dead, as he made everyone believe for thirteen and a half years.  
  
“Two evenings ago, during the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament, Harry James Potter took the Triwizard Cup in the center of the Maze, and disappeared from the Grounds of Hogwarts for a few minutes. When he returned, he was not alone. He brought back Peter Pettigrew with him, having just dueled the man, overpowering him and cutting off his hand with a Cutting Curse.”  
  
Amelia knew that part was untrue, but she knew this was the story she had to go along with, so that the truth of what really happened two nights ago wouldn’t come to light. Amelia glanced up at Albus, who was smiling down at her in approval of her tale.  
  
“Peter Pettigrew’s appearance in front of the maze shocked everyone who witnessed the event,” Amelia continued. “Peter Pettigrew was not dead, a corpse for thirteen and a half years. No… he was alive and well! He had just taken part in kidnapping and attempting to assault and murder Harry James Potter. So if he was guilty of that crime, I wondered what else he was guilty of. I began to wonder how Pettigrew was alive, and what truly happened thirteen-and-a-half years ago on that Halloween. So I placed Pettigrew under arrest. I discovered -- thanks to Harry Potter -- that Peter Pettigrew is an unregistered Animagus, taking the form of a common garden rat. Ever since that revelation, Pettigrew has been cuffed with Anti-Transformation Cuffs, so that he would not escape custody. Shortly after his arrest, I interrogated Pettigrew, and finally learned what truly happened on that Halloween night, and the hours after, in 1981. 

“Chief Warlock, Minister Fudge, Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot, Sirius Black is not responsible for the terrible and tragic events in 1981. Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper for James, Lily and Harry Potter. Peter Pettigrew told He Who Must Not Be Named the Secret that led the Dark Wizard to the Potter’s door in Godric Hollow. Peter Pettigrew is responsible for the murders of twelve Muggles and framing Sirius Black of the crimes.”  
  
Amelia turned away from Pettigrew and walked over to Sirius Black and Ted Tonks.  
  
“But I won’t force you to listen to the deceitful tongue of Peter Pettigrew,” Amelia continued, “I believe that Sirius Black should tell us what happened to him back in 1981, so that we can all finally know his story.  
  
“Sirius Black, will you tell the Court your story?”  
  
“I will, Director Bones,” Sirius said, with a smile. “In the days and weeks before that Halloween in 1981, I visited the Potters several times. I was witness to Peter Pettigrew becoming Secret Keeper. It was, after all, me who had suggested to James and Lily Potter that Pettigrew become their Secret Keeper. In turn, I would make it known in the public eye that I was the Secret Keeper, so that nobody would suspect that it was actually Pettigrew. I thought it would be an extra step in the protection of the Potters. Anyway, during one of my visits to the Potters, I placed an Alarm Charm rune on the doormat on the front step of their house. This was so I could know if something bad happened at the house. 

“My Alarm Rune that was keyed to the Rune under James and Lily’s doormat suddenly started going berserk. I realized something was very off at James and Lily’s House. I tried to Apparate, but I couldn’t. I couldn’t even Apparate from my flat. So I had to use my motorcycle. It has a flying enchantment on it, and an invisibility enchantment, so no Muggles could see me. I flew to Godric’s Hollow and landed in front of James and Lily’s cottage. The whole time I knew I would be too late.

“And I was. When I arrived, I came to an odd scene. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, walked out of the house, holding little Harry in his arms, tears rolling down his cheeks. Little Harry was fussy and crying too. I asked Hagrid where James and Lily were. He told me they were dead. That was when I saw the hole above where I knew Harry’s nursery was at. Smoke was billowing out of the roof. I ran inside yelling for James and Lily. I nearly collapsed when I saw James… dead… dead on the floor at the bottom of the stairs. I yelled for Lily and ran up toward Harry’s nursery. She was there on the floor, dead. There was some type of ash on the ground. It definitely wasn’t dust, or the debris of the ceiling. I could tell it was ash of some type. It was in front of Harry’s crib.

“I made my way back out of the house and told Hagrid to give me Harry. I told him I was his godfather, and he was now my responsibility. Hagrid refused. He outright refused to give me my godson. He said Albus Dumbledore ordered him to bring Harry to him. I… I don’t know why I agreed to that. But I did. I even gave Hagrid permission to use my motorcycle. As soon as Hagrid and little Harry vanished into the sky, I… I went mad with grief and rage.

“I knew at that moment that Peter Pettigrew was a traitor. I knew he had betrayed my best friends. I wanted to find him.”

“Did you want to kill him?” Rufus Scrimgeour, one of the secondary Interrogators, asked.

“No!” Sirius insisted, “I wanted to bring him in! I wanted to contact Amy – Director Bones. She was an Auror at the time. She would be able to bring him in. But I wanted to be the one to find him. So I apparated to the road where I knew his flat was. I made the next of several mistakes. I screamed his name, calling for him. My voice echoed around the neighborhood. Muggles started coming out of their houses, wondering what the commotion was. If I hadn’t screamed for him… those Muggles might be alive today.

“All of a sudden Pettigrew came walking down the road toward me. Then he started screaming at me.

“’James and Lily are dead, Sirius Black!’ he screamed. “You betrayed them! How could you do it?!”  
  
Sirius paused in his story, and glared over at Peter Pettigrew, who had been looking down at his lap throughout much of the trial.

“It was then I realized – he was framing me,” Sirius continued, “How could Peter Pettigrew pull a prank… on me? Then I watched in horror as he sliced off a finger on his hand, with his wand, then pointed his wand at the road between us. Next thing I knew there was a loud explosion, the Muggles were screaming and the road had blown up. Debris was flying everywhere. But I was focused on searching for Pettigrew. That was when I saw him. He transformed into his Rat Animagus and scurried down into the sewer like a coward. I looked around at the scene. Muggles dead or dying. Other Muggles crying for their loved ones. Then cracks of Apparation from Aurors and others.

“That was when I started laughing, I think. Laughing because Peter Pettigrew framed me. He pranked me. The biggest prank he had ever done. Not just to me… but to the world.”  
  
“Thank you, Sirius, for that story,” Amelia said.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to tell my story for thirteen-and-a-half years,” Sirius said, “I am glad, and relieved, that I can finally tell everyone what happened. Something I should have been able to do thirteen years ago.”  
  
“Yes,” Amelia said, “You should have. Do any of the Secondary Interrogators have any questions?”  
  
“No,” Rufus Scrimgeour said, “But I do believe I need to apologize to Sirius Black for my part in what happened in the hours after his arrest. I was a Senior Auror at the time, and I realize now that a lot of things went wrong back then. Had I been responsible for taking part in the investigation, I might have realized some things were off about the entire thing. It was reported that all that was left of Pettigrew was his finger. Well, now I can see that this doesn’t make sense if the man had truly been killed by an explosion. Brain matter, blood, other body parts, and other things would have been found of Pettigrew. The Aurors certainly had found much of this of the Muggles on the scene. Now it does seem rather obvious that Pettigrew had sliced his own finger off.  
  
“So, Sirius Black, as Head Auror I wish to apologize for my Department’s shoddy representation back then when it came to the scene of the crime. I had assumed that, once I heard you were in Azkaban, enough evidence had been discovered and found to prove your guilt. I did not know you weren’t even given a trial.”  
  
Sirius didn’t say anything in response to Scrimgeour. Amelia didn’t blame him. She, too, felt the same guilt Scrimgeour did. She had been forbidden to get involved in Sirius' case, because of how close she was to him. But even then, she should have figured it out over the years. She hadn’t even looked back at Sirius’ case once in the past thirteen years.  
  
“Peter Pettigrew,” Albus said, in the silence of Sirius’ refusal to respond to Scrimgeour, “Sirius Black has given us a very nice tale of the events that took place back in 1981. Yet I have noticed you haven’t spoken a word since you entered the room. Do you have anything to say in your defense?”  
  
Amelia glanced at Pettigrew, and so did everyone else in the room. But Pettigrew didn’t say anything. Amelia wondered if the Confundus Charms that had been placed on the man had anything to do with it. But the Confundus Charms only prevented Pettigrew from mentioning Voldemort’s return or what really happened two nights ago. It didn’t prevent him from saying anything about the crimes he was accused of.  
  
After a full minute, Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. “Well, it appears the Accused, Peter Pettigrew, has nothing to say in his defense. Are there any more questions from the Interrogators?”  
  
Amelia, Fudge and Scrimgeour shook their heads. Amelia debated bringing up questions about Albus Dumbledore’s part in the entire thing. Like why he had sent Rubeus Hagrid to Godric’s Hollow that Halloween night in 1981. But she didn’t want to bring her accusations to voice yet. She had theories that Albus was involved a lot more than he had admitted when it came to Sirius Black’s imprisonment. She just needed to find more proof. She wouldn’t get that proof today though, she knew.  
  
“So be it,” Albus said. “It appears this will be the shortest trial of the afternoon. Chief Interrogator Bones, you are finished with your duty, you may be seated in your chair on the Council.”

Amelia bowed and made her way to the Bones chair amongst the Great Alliance, sitting beside Augusta Longbottom.

“Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot,” Fudge continued, “You have ten minutes to make your decision and go over the evidence and statements that have been given today. We will reconvene in ten minutes.”  
  
Albus slapped his gavel on the surface in front of him, then relaxed back in his chair, signaling the beginning of the recess.  
  
“No offense, Amelia,” Augusta Longbottom said, “But I thought this trial would be the most exciting of the three this afternoon. That was downright anticlimactic.”  
  
“No offense taken, Augusta,” Amelia said, with a smile. “I agree with you. I expected Pettigrew to cause more of a fuss. But since he did not, and since Black told a convincing story, I suppose Albus decided the Wizengamot had heard enough. Pettigrew’s crimes, those that he committed in 1981, are enough for him to be given a life sentence. So we really didn’t need to go through the most recent crimes -- kidnapping Harry Potter and such. Especially since Potter got the upper hand of that event.”  
  
“Yes,” Augusta said, “The Potter boy must have been very courageous that evening. It seems he has some skill when it comes to dueling magic, if he could take on a Dark wizard like that Pettigrew fellow and win.  
  
“It seems he does,” Amelia agreed.  
  
“So, Amelia,” Augusta said, “Enough of the dreary happenings in this even drearier room. Let’s move on to happier things. I seem to remember you and Sirius Black were quite close before that tragic Halloween. My son and his wife talked about it all the time. They always wondered when you and Sirius would get married and have some babies of your own.”

“You old gossip, Augusta!” Amelia said, smiling, “What are you asking? What do you wish to know to tell your knitting club for the next meeting?”

Augusta huffed playfully, then smiled. “If – sorry, when – Sirius regains his freedom. Can we expect wedding bells and baby showers in your future?”

Amelia blushed. “We’ll see.”

“Oh, Amelia,” Augusta said, smiling, “You know if he asked you to marry him, the moment Albus says he’s a free man, you’d say ‘about time!’”

Amelia’s blush went deeper. “I need to talk to Sirius about that kind of stuff before we do anything.”  
  
“Oh, tosh!” Augusta said, waving a dismissive hand away. “I look forward to hearing about a wedding this summer between you and Sirius. Do make sure Neville and I are invited, won’t you?”  
  
“You have always been a faithful part of the Great Alliance, Augusta,” Amelia said, “even when it seemed as if it was dead and gone. And you have always been a faithful Ally and friend of mine. I wouldn’t dream of not inviting you to my wedding.”  
  
“Very good, dear,” Augusta said, patting a gentle hand on Amelia’s knee. 

A few minutes later, Albus smacked his gavel three times.

“Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot,” he said, “It is time to make a couple of decisions. Raise your wand if you believe Peter Pettigrew is guilty of the charges put forth in front of him today.”  
  
Amelia raised her wand, and so did a very large majority of the Wizengamot representatives. After the wands were counted, Albus asked for those who voted for Peter to be cleared of the charges. Very few wands raised, and most were in the Dark Alliance.  
  
“Peter Patrick Pettigrew,” Albus said, “You have been found guilty of all charges. A sentence has already been decided upon, and you, Peter Pettigrew, are sentenced to spend the rest of your life in the maximum security section of Azkaban prison.”  
  
Pettigrew finally reacted and started breaking down and wailing in his chair. Albus and the rest of the Wizengamot ignored him, though the media cameras took a few more pictures of the pitiful scene in front of them.  
  
“Lords and Ladies of the Wizengamot,” Albus said. “Raise your hand if you believe Sirius Black should be cleared of all charges. Please remember that Sirius Black has already spent the required years in Azkaban, for not registering his Animagus.”

Amelia immediately raised her hand as did most of the Light Alliance around her, including all of the Great Alliance. Most of the Neutral Alliance raised their hands, and so did a few of the Dark Alliance, surprisingly. Cornelius Fudge raised his hand, and Albus did as well, though Amelia -- who was watching him -- noticed he had waited until he saw the good majority had done the same.

“Raise your hand if you believe Sirius Black is guilty of any or all charges,” Albus ordered.

Much of the Dark Alliance raised their hands, but they were the only ones.

“By an obvious majority,” Albus said, “Lord Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, is cleared of all charges!”

Amelia stood up immediately and applauded, as did most of the Wizengamot, and several people on the floor. Sirius hugged Ted quickly, then turned and hugged Andromeda Tonks, then Remus Lupin -- who had been sitting next to Andromeda -- the longest. Remus was obviously emotional as he hugged his friend.

“Lord Black!” Fudge said, standing up and making himself heard.

The room silenced as Sirius turned to Fudge.

“As Minister of Magic,” Fudge said, “I believe I speak for the majority of the Wizengamot, the Ministry, and our society in whole, when I say I deeply apologize for the pain and suffering you had to endure because of the clear miscarriage of justice. This will never happen again. 800,000 Galleons will be placed in a Vault of your Choice – 100,000 Galleons for every year you have suffered under this miscarriage of justice. I know it can never be enough to make you completely forgive the Ministry of Magic. But I hope it will be enough to help you move on.”

“Thank you, Minister Fudge,” Sirius said, “Thank you for giving me what your previous administration did not.”

Fudge looked relieved as he smiled and started a round of applause. Amelia rolled her eyes, knowing Fudge was applauding the fact that Sirius was basically not putting any blame on him.

“Go see him, Amelia,” Augusta said. “Go see your man.”

Amelia smiled and didn’t need to be told twice. She hurried down the steps and made her way over to Sirius. He stared at her for a moment, then a smile crossed his face. Amelia caught a sob in her throat, then lunged forward, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him square on the mouth. Sirius kissed her back as camera flashes popping around them.

Amelia did not care. She was finally able to be with the man she loved again. And she would never let him get away from her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I finished the trial in the same way I finished the chapter in “Yule Ball Drama”, but I figured it should be the same type of scenario. I know, I probably could have done a lot more in the trial scene. But I just couldn’t figure out more to do. I knew I wanted Pettigrew to be utterly silent throughout the trial, and that Sirius would obviously be cleared of charges. I’ve just written so many versions of this trial that it gets tiring to do. 
> 
> Draco’s scene in this chapter was written for one reason. It sort of foreshadows a scene I’m going to be writing in a couple of chapters or so concerning the Malfoys.
> 
> Next Chapter: Sirius and Amelia have a discussion, and at Hogwarts, there is a Leaving Feast where Dumbledore announces the results of Sirius Black’s trial to the students, and it is time to say goodbye to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.


	10. The Leaving Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story surpassed 800 reviews, on FFN, in 9 chapters. I thank each and every one of you who have left reviews and comments to my story. It means a great deal to me.
> 
> Warning: Severe Character Bashing -- Dumbledore, and Ron and Ginny Weasley
> 
> Possible Trigger Warning: There is a short discussion of the events of September 11th, 2001 when Harry and Hermione have a discussion of the future.

**Saturday, June 26th, 1995 – Ministry of Magic -- Late Afternoon** **  
** **  
** Amelia Bones slumped down in her comfortable chair in her office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was exhausted. It had been a long afternoon, and it wasn’t over yet. There would be a scheduled press conference in the Ministry’s Atrium with the media in about an hour or so. That was when Rufus Scrimgeour, and his contingency of Senior Aurors, were expected to return from escorting Dolores Umbridge and Peter Pettigrew to Azkaban Prison. The main topic would, of course, be regarding the three trials of that day. Amelia knew Sirius Black’s trial, and his return to true freedom after more than thirteen years, would be one of the bigger topics the media would focus on.  
  
Which was why the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, had asked Sirius to stay at the Ministry until after the press conference, so he could take part in it. Sirius had accepted the Minister’s request, but Amelia had saved Sirius from having to hang out with the Minister for an hour before the press conference, and had invited him to go with her, with the excuse that he needed to retrieve his wand and the personal belongings that had been on his person the night of his arrest -- all of which were currently in Amelia’s possession.  
  
Sirius Black was now sitting in a chair on the other side of Amelia’s desk. He was looking at her with a concerned expression.  
  
“Are your days always this busy, Amy?” Sirius asked. “You look exhausted right now.”  
  
“This wasn’t an ordinary day,” Amelia said, shaking her head. “I’m not always involved in court cases, only when it comes to some of the higher-tiered cases. It just so happened that there were three high-tier cases today. It has been a few months since a day like this has happened. Though I have had it worse, to be honest. The Riots at the Quidditch World Cup were pretty bad when it came to the workload for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Auror Headquarters.”  
  
Amelia smirked and laughed. “I actually had to put the hunt for you on a back burner when the Riots happened. So I am sure you can imagine how bad it had to be for me to do that.”  
  
Sirius laughed along. “I don’t know whether I should take offense to that or not!”  
  
Amelia sobered and sighed. “I really wish you would have tried to get in contact with me over the past couple of years, Sirius. If you had written me a letter, telling me the story about your innocence and that Pettigrew was alive, I would have taken it seriously. I promise you that. I would have looked into it, and probably found a great deal regarding everything that happened back in ‘81.”  
  
Sirius sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “Believe me, I considered contacting you several times. It was just that the little voice in the back of my mind, that voice that was mostly borne from the Dementor Exposure, left me with doubts about what would happen if I did write to you. I was paranoid half the time. The other half, I had a one-track mind for revenge, going after Pettigrew, while also trying to keep an eye on Harry, and Hogwarts and what was going on. When Harry was placed in the Tournament, my focus was mostly on him and Hogwarts after that. I was actually out of the country last summer, and came back when I heard Harry was in the tournament. So I am sure you can see what I mean by how seriously I had been taking that entire thing. I’m sorry to say that I hadn’t given any more thoughts about contacting you once I heard my godson was in trouble.”  
  
“I understand,” Amelia said, with a nod. “I probably would have had a one-track mind myself if Susan was put in that sort of danger.”  
  
She sighed, then reached down and pulled open one of the drawers in her desk. She took out a brown paper sack, and a long, narrow box. She set them in front of Sirius.  
  
“Your wand,” Amelia said, motioning to the box, then to the sack, “And the personal belongings you had on you on the evening of your arrest.”  
  
“I thought my wand would have been snapped, and my personal belongings ‘lost’ or something,” Sirius muttered. “Then again, that might have been the paranoid, spiteful side of my thoughts that Azkaban, and being unjustly put in Azkaban without a trial, created.”  
  
Amelia watched as Sirius picked up the box and opened it. “ Crouch -- Senior, that is -- wanted to snap your wand. Somebody – not me – talked him out of it. Scrimgeour, maybe.”  
  
Sirius snorted. “Old bastard is lucky he’s dead. I would have given him a piece of my mind. Maybe more than one piece.”  
  
“It was Crouch who forbade me from having anything to do with your case and arrest back when I was an apprentice-slash-Auror,” Amelia said, sighing and rubbing her eyes. “I should have realized he was hiding something.”  
  
Several DMLE apprentices during war-time, back in the late seventies and eighties, also worked in the Auror Department. Amelia was one of those who worked in both Departments.  
  
“I don’t blame you, Amelia,” Sirius said. “I blame a few people, and you, Amelia, are not one of them.”  
  
Amelia allowed a weak smile to form on her face, as she watched Sirius take his wand in his hand. Sirius stared at his wand, and the expression on his face almost made Amelia jealous, because she remembered when he would look at her in the same loving way.  
  
“I haven’t felt this complete in thirteen years,” Sirius whispered, “Even reuniting with my godson didn’t make me feel so complete. But now… I’m a free man, I have my wand… and I have reunited with the only woman I have and will ever love.”  
  
“Oh, Sirius,” Amelia said, smiling.  
  
Sirius picked up the brown paper sack, and looked inside it. Amelia noted a look of shocked relief appear across Sirius’ face, and she wondered what he was looking at inside the bag. Amelia didn’t know what any of the contents were inside the bag, only that the items belonged to Sirius. Sirius took out an item from the bag, and held it in his closed fist, so that it was hidden from Amelia’s view.  
  
“Amelia, I have a confession to make,” Sirius said. “That Halloween night, in 1981, before the Alarm Rune went off in my flat, I was planning on inviting you over to spend the night with me. I had planned to cook you dinner. I had the whole thing planned out. Candlelight dinner, a romantic evening, the whole lot. I had a reason for wanting to do such a thing…”  
  
Amelia watched breathlessly, as Sirius set the object on the desk. It was a small maroon-colored velvet ring box. She had not seen the box since James and Lily’s wedding in ‘79, when Sirius had originally asked her to marry him. She had told him ‘no’, not because she didn’t want to marry him, but because she didn’t want to be like her friends -- like Lily, Alice and Pandora -- and marry their love during the middle of a war. She didn’t want to be one of those brides who married just because she was afraid she might not live very long, and wanted to make the most out of her life.  
  
“I was planning on asking you to marry me that night, Amelia,” Sirius said. “I know we had discussed not getting married until after the war, but… to be honest, I was getting desperate by that night. I hadn’t seen much of James, Lily and Harry over the past weeks and months at that point. Remus was always doing things for the Order of the Phoenix and Pettigrew… well, who knows what that bastard was doing. Obviously he was being all buddy-buddy with Voldemort and his minions. You, Amelia, were my only constant source of light back then. I had decided I wanted you with me every day, instead of a couple times a week for romantic dates, or to spend the night or something. I had this box in my pocket that night. I had left my flat in a hurry once the Alarm Charm went off, I hadn’t bothered to put the ring box away. I didn’t think I’d ever see this again.  
  
“I just… I just wanted to say that. I don’t know what your intentions are when it comes to… well… us. But you have always been one of my constant sources of light. Especially in Azkaban. Thinking about you and Harry helped me remain sane and coherent much of the time.”  
  
“Sirius, shut up,” Amelia said. “Unless the next words out of your lips are a proposal.”  
  
Sirius gaped. “Amelia. I… I thought… well, I thought if you had accepted getting back together with me, that we might…”  
  
“Might what?” Amelia asked. “Have a few romantic dates. Get to know each other again?”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Sirius said. “And then… well, there’s your niece and your friends. I thought you might want to talk it over with them. And I thought you’d want to give it some thought.”  
  
“Just ask me, Sirius,” Amelia said. “I don’t need to think about it. Look what happened following the last time…”  
  
She had always wondered what would have happened that Halloween night had she and Sirius been married then. Now that she knew the truth of what had happened that night, she wondered if Sirius would have come back to her instead of going after Pettigrew. If getting married to Sirius kept him out of trouble this time, and kept him in her life, then she would marry him that night if that is what it would take.  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, grabbed the box and stood up. He rounded the desk and got down on one knee next to Amelia’s chair.  
  
“I had this whole big speech back on that Halloween night,” Sirius said. “I had practiced it for hours. But I’ve forgotten most of it by now. Don’t know if that is because of Azkaban, or just the curse of time gone by. I’m going to try for a new speech here. Amelia Susan Bones, I love you, and always have. You were, and are, one of my most constant sources of light in my life. Being here with you has healed a hole in my heart that Azkaban and the Dementors created. But I’m still not whole and I need you to help me heal. Will you marry me, Amelia?”  
  
Sirius opened the box, revealing the diamond ring inside.  
  
“Yes, Sirius,” Amelia said, “I’ll marry you. I would have said yes, if you asked me after I kissed you in the Courtroom, you know.”  
  
“I didn’t have this ring,” Sirius said, as he slipped the ring onto Amelia’s finger of her wand hand. “I thought I had lost it forever.”  
  
Amelia held her hand in front of her face and stared at the ring. It was the very same ring Sirius had offered her back during the reception of James and Lily’s wedding. She had forgotten how beautiful it was. Amelia glanced from the ring, to Sirius, who was looking at her with a huge, goofy smile. Amelia chuckled and pulled Sirius into her chair with her, and kissed him. The newly engaged couple were breathless by the time they parted.  
  
“Were you planning on going back to Hogwarts this evening?” Amelia asked, breathlessly, as Sirius rounded the desk again, and sat back down in his chair.  
  
Sirius shook his head. “I thought about it, but I decided not to. Dumbledore told me he’ll announce the results of my trial at Hogwarts tonight at dinner, so Harry will know about it. I’ll write a letter to Harry, so he can hear about me being a free man in my own words tomorrow morning, before he leaves to get on the Hogwarts Express. Remus was offering me to stay in his flat while I worked on getting my parents’ home on Grimmauld Place in working order. But I’m up for other offers.”  
  
“Come home with me tonight,” Amelia offered. “We can celebrate our engagement. I’ll cook you dinner -- or rather my elves will -- and we can spend a romantic night together.”  
  
“I thought you’d never ask,” Sirius said, grinning. “I’ll take you up on that offer. I was planning on going to Diagon Alley and Gringotts after the press conference. But I can meet back up with you afterward.”  
  
“Be at the front gate of Bones Manor at half-past-six,” Amelia said. “I’ll meet you there and let you through the wards.”  
  
“Sounds like a plan,” Sirius said, with a nod. “I’ll either write to Remus, or contact him some other way, and let him know I’m staying with you for the night.”  
  
For the next several minutes, the newly engaged couple passed the time with small talk and simply spending time together, until it was time to make their way to the press conference.  
  


* * *

  
**Saturday, June 26th, 1995 – Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry -- Early Evening**

As they had been doing for most of the afternoon, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were sitting together in their private spot on the Grounds of Hogwarts. Early in the afternoon, Harry had given Hermione a detailed plan of what his intentions were for the next few weeks, and Hermione had helped him adjust his plans to include her in them.  
  
“If my parents are planning on going on a holiday this summer,” Hermione had said, during this conversation about summer plans, “I’m sure I could convince them to let me invite you along. Would you like that?”  
  
“I suppose it depends on when the holiday would happen,” Harry said, smiling, “And whether or not I can adjust my plans around it. If I do go with you, I’ll pay for my own part of it. No arguments, Hermione. I am sure whatever plans your parents have only includes themselves and you.”  
  
“I’ll leave that to a discussion between you and my parents if it comes to that,” Hermione said.  
  
“Alright,” Harry agreed. “I promise I will do my best to spend much of the summer with you.”  
  
“Good,” Hermione said, “Because I want to spend much of the summer with you too. Especially if we’ll begin the Bonding stage of our relationship starting on your birthday, and working on it through the latter half of the summer.”  
  
“That is entirely up to you, Hermione,” Harry said. “I’m fine with however fast or slow you want to take our relationship, especially when it comes to Bonding. I’ll be just fine with it, if it means I’m with you.”  
  
Hermione hadn’t replied to that with a verbal response. She simply kissed Harry until they were breathless.  
  
After their discussion about summer plans were over, Hermione was curious about the future. Not just what had happened to Harry and her, but with the world in general. When Harry decided to mention -- amongst other things -- the events of September 11th, 2001 that took place in the United States, Hermione looked shocked and emotional.  
  
Hermione had stared deeply into Harry’s eyes. “Do you think -- is there a possible chance --?”  
  
“-- that I can prevent those events?” Harry asked, “That requires a complex answer, and a few questions of my own. Would I be able to prevent it from happening? I don’t know. I am just one person -- I am the only person with knowledge from the future. I don’t know much about what went on behind the scenes that day -- what the terrorists were doing at every second. I don’t know if I’d be able to prevent them myself, and I don’t think anyone would really believe me if I did try to warn the Yanks about it. They’d probably lock me up -- or worse -- if I did try. First, for sounding so crazy, and second -- once the actual event takes place, I might be accused of being a co-conspirator.”  
  
“That is a very good point, Harry,” Hermione said, nodding. “I hadn’t considered it that way. God, that must be horrible. To know something so tragic is going to happen, and that you know it might be impossible to prevent it from taking place.”  
  
“And then there is another question,” Harry said. “ _ Do _ I want to prevent it from happening? Because that single event changed the world in good ways and bad. Security, domestic and foreign both became much more serious after that day. It was a tragic event, but it was an event the world might have needed. So yeah… like I said. Can I prevent those events? Do I want to? A very complex question that is, Hermione. Something I don’t know if I want to even think about right now.”  
  
Hermione had nodded in understanding, and the conversation moved on to other topics when it came to future knowledge. After that discussion, Harry and Hermione moved on to other topics… like the types of magic Harry knew, and what they’d be learning over the next three years at Hogwarts. Hermione had given Harry their longest kiss yet when Harry promised her he’d try his best to make a notebook of notes about all the magical knowledge he knew -- at least when it came to spells and such --during the summer.  
  
“Maybe that can be your birthday present next September,” Harry said, with a grin.  
  
Hermione’s only response had been to kiss her wonderful boyfriend. The suggestion of the gift was only part of the reason for that kiss. The other reason was that Harry had basically just done his best to promise that he’d still be there on the day of her sixteenth birthday. To Hermione, that was the best promise Harry could give her, especially because of how dangerous Harry’s plans were for the summer -- when it came to Voldemort, his Horcruxes, the Death Eaters, Dumbledore and the Weasleys.  
  
For Harry and Hermione, their current circumstances felt like Deja-Vu. They were witnessing roughly the same scene they had seen nearly twenty-four hours ago. They were still sitting in their private spot on the Grounds of Hogwarts, and watching the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang contingency make their way toward the castle.  
  
“I suppose we should get going then,” Hermione commented.  
  
Harry agreed and got to his feet. He helped Hermione get to hers, and the couple held hands as they made their way toward the castle. Harry noted, as he saw the Beauxbatons camp seemed to have been packed up over the past few hours. Only the large carriage the Beauxbatons contingency had arrived to the castle in could be seen. The large horses that pulled the carriage weren’t yet hooked up to said carriage, but Harry suspected they would be by the time the Leaving Feast was over.  
  
When the new couple entered the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall -- who was standing near the large doors, greeting the foreign guests -- saw the two Gryffindor Fourth Years, and motioned them over to her. Harry and Hermione made their way over to their Transfiguration Professor.  
  
“Good evening, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger,” McGonagall said, and Harry and Hermione greeted her in the same, “Mr. Potter, the Headmaster will be making a similar announcement during the Feast, but I thought you might like to hear it beforehand, as I believe it has a more personal meaning to you. Sirius Black was found innocent and cleared of all charges during his trial today. He is now a free man. Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to life in prison for his part in the tragic events in 1981 that took your parents from you, as well as for his more recent crimes toward you.”  
  
Hermione had gasped and smiled, when she heard about Sirius’ freedom, and squeezed Harry’s hand as she looked at him. After McGonagall finished her statement, Harry smiled and nodded, as he looked from the Professor to Hermione, then back to McGonagall.  
  
“Thank you for telling me this, Professor,” Harry said, “That is very good news. What happened to Barty Crouch, Junior, may I ask?”  
  
“Frankly the trial he was put on was just procedure,” McGonagall said. “He was sentenced to Azkaban years ago, already guilty of terrible and horrific things. Everything he’s done over the past year just added to his crimes. The thought that he was around so many students like yourselves, for several months! It just almost makes me ill to think about! He wouldn’t be going back to Azkaban, that was for sure. If he was left alive, and sent back to Azkaban, the British witches and wizards would complain about it. So it was likely an easy decision what his fate would be. He was sentenced to death and was executed early this afternoon.”  
  
Harry nodded again. While the Deputy Headmistress hadn’t mentioned it, Harry was sure Crouch, Junior had been sent through the Veil of Death. Definitely a better fate than being Kissed like he was in Harry’s past timeline.  
  
Harry thought about asking McGonagall about Dolores Umbridge’s fate, but as far as the Professor knew, Harry had no reason to ask about Umbridge, so he refrained. He knew he’d probably learn about it soon, either from Dumbledore if the man decided to mention it during the Feast, or in the following morning’s Daily Prophet.  
  
“Once again, thank you, Professor for giving me this news,” Harry said.  
  
“You’re most welcome, Mr. Potter,” McGonagall said, “Now, in you go, the both of you. Enjoy the feast.”  
  
“You as well, Professor,” Harry said, and Hermione echoed him.  
  
Harry and Hermione then walked hand-in-hand into the Great Hall. Harry noticed almost immediately that, as per usual, the Beauxbaton contingency were sitting with the Ravenclaw students, and the Durmstrang contingency were sitting with the Slytherins. Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour were sitting amongst their fellow students. The Triwizard Tournament was officially over, and aside from perhaps a little focus that evening from Dumbledore, none of the Champions would be the focus of the Feast. Tonight was the Leaving Feast, the last feast of the school year. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang as a whole would be part of the focus, as they would be leaving after dinner, but some of the focus would be on the Hogwarts students, though they wouldn’t be saying their goodbyes until the following morning, or on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Harry smiled as he saw Cedric Diggory amongst his friends at the Hufflepuff table. He was alive and well, and enjoying the Leaving Feast like everyone else. He was in his sixth year and would be coming back to Hogwarts in September.  
  
_ Maybe he’ll be the Head Boy next year instead of… whoever it was, I cannot recall right now, _ Harry mused. _ He would deserve it. At least if he gets any mentions tonight from the Headmaster, it would be about his triumphs as a Champion of the Triwizard Tournament, and not words of mourning and remembrance. _ _  
_ _  
_ Harry shook himself of his thoughts and walked toward the Gryffindor Table with Hermione. He nearly sighed in audible relief when he saw that Ron Weasley was not sitting with his fellow fourth years, but was, instead, sitting in between his brothers, Fred and George. It appeared that the Weasley twins were keeping their promise to Harry and Hermione that they’d keep an eye on their brother. Ginny Weasley was sitting with her fellow third years, but was far enough from where Harry and Hermione were sitting that she wouldn’t be a bother that evening.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down in an open space next to Neville Longbottom. Neville smiled when he saw them sit down.  
  
“There you two are!” Neville said, “Haven’t seen you all day!”  
  
“Been spending time together as a couple,” Harry said, “Having some calm and peaceful moments now that the Tournament is over.”  
  
“Hey, I don’t blame you for that!” Neville said, smiling, “You deserve it, definitely!”  
  
“Thanks, Neville,” Harry said, “So what did Mr. Ollivander say about your wand?”  
  
Neville smiled shyly. “He told me my father’s wand didn’t work very well for me. He wasn’t surprised at all that I have had trouble with it. So, he told me to choose a wand, and after about ten minutes, I found one!”  
  
Neville very proudly showed off his new wand, and Harry smiled when he saw the wand that he had seen Neville use for so long in the other timeline.   
  
“Cherry and Unicorn hair, nine-and-a-half inches,” Neville said, with a shine in his eyes, “It works very well for me! I’ve done a few spells and they all seem easier now!”  
  
“That’s great, Neville!” Hermione said, smiling, “I’m very happy for you.”  
  
Neville gave a shy smile again. “Yeah, I just hope Gran’s not too mad with me. Mr. Ollivander said he’d send her the bill by owl post. I am sure I’ll get a tongue lashing when I see her.”  
  
“I am sure she’ll be happy for you if she sees how well-tuned the wand is with you,” Harry said.  
  
“I hope so,” Neville said.  
  
Harry smiled, then turned toward the Head Table. He noted almost immediately that the Beauxbatons Headmistress, Madame Olympe Maxime, was sitting next to Hagrid. They seemed to be talking rather jovially with each other.  
  
_ Has Dumbledore still given Hagrid and Madame Maxime the mission to go parley with the giants? _ Harry wondered. _ If so, perhaps it will be more successful this time? I hope so. But, either way, I cannot warn Hagrid and Madame Maxime about the possibility of them encountering Death Eaters. They’d give that message to Dumbledore, and he’d wonder how I could possibly know that. I’m sorry, Hagrid. You’re a good friend, but I can’t risk warning you this time. Hopefully, if you encounter the Death Eaters, it goes the same as it did last time… or better. _ _  
_ _  
_ Harry turned his focus away from Hagrid and the Beauxbatons Headmistress. Professor McGonagall was now in her chair at the Head Table, as were the rest of the Hogwarts staff. So Headmaster Dumbledore stood up, and pointed his wand in the air. Three fireworks shot from his wand, silencing everyone in the Great Hall. Everyone turned their attention to the Head Table.  
  
“Good evening, students, staff, and of course our honored guests from abroad,” Dumbledore said, in his jovial, grandfatherly tone, “Tonight, is our traditional Leaving Feast, but we are saying farewell to more than just our own students -- especially our seventh years who will be leaving these hallowed halls for the last time tomorrow morning and starting their new lives. Tonight, we say farewell to our wonderful guests from Beauxbatons Institute and Durmstrang Academy, who will be leaving Hogwarts following the Feast.  
  
“What a year it has been! In addition to the traditions of learning, and filling your heads with important fluff, we watched in awe, wonder and excitement as not three, but four Champions took part in the Triwizard Tournament. To Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour, I am sure I speak for all of those present when I say thank you for the bravery, intelligence, willpower and competitiveness you showed this year. Thank you for making this Triwizard Tournament one for the history books!”  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands, and Harry smiled softly as everyone in the Great Hall applauded and cheered as well. When all was quiet again, the Headmaster continued.  
  
“This has been an unforgettable year,” Dumbledore said, “and I am sure each and everyone of you will cherish these last few months and remember them as some of the greatest in your young lives so far.  
  
“To the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students, and of course Beauxbatons’ lovely Headmistress, Madame Maxime --”  
  
He bowed his head toward the large Headmistress, who bowed her own and smiled.  
  
“-- I thank you all for being our honoured guests,” Dumbledore continued, “and we will not forget your time spent here.”  
  
There was more applause and Harry, and this time Harry joined in.  
  
"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. In light of the Dark Times we have faced over the past year, with the return of the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup, and recent activity with Death Eaters as well, I believe - and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken - that we are all facing dark and difficult times. But I also believe I can only say this in response: we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. We can fight the Darkness only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.”  
  
As students, staff and guests murmured and whispered to each other, in response to Dumbledore’s words, Harry raised an eyebrow. He recalled Dumbledore giving a similar speech in the previous timeline after Cedric’s death. Dumbledore had tried to warn everyone about Voldemort’s return during that speech. This time, it seemed he was simply trying to give a fair warning, not only to those in the Great Hall, but anyone who the students and staff might speak to about his speech, that Dark events may soon be taking place. Of course, he didn’t want to say that Voldemort had returned -- and Harry was thankful for that -- but at least the man was trying to do a little good for the magical society of Great Britain. Dumbledore might not be a good man, but Harry had to admit that the man had his moments.  
  
“And now, for a little bit of good news before I let you fill your bellies full of drink and good food,” Dumbledore continued, which silenced everyone again, “I am sure each and every one of you recalled certain events that took place here over the past few days. Two Death Eaters, two criminals, were found on these Grounds and arrested. They were given trials today and both were found guilty. One man, Barty Crouch, Junior, was executed, while the other, Peter Pettigrew, was sentenced to life in Azkaban.  
  
“Of course, for those of you who find some familiarity with the name Peter Pettigrew, you will also know of the story of Sirius Black… or a story you thought you knew. I am sure you all recall when I told you that Sirius Black had a rite of Sanctuary here at Hogwarts, until he was given a trial by the Ministry of Magic. He was given a trial this afternoon, and was found to be completely innocent, and cleared of all the charges he was accused of several years ago. Sirius Black is not a Death Eater, or a criminal. He is a free man, and has joined our society once again. He is now one of the Noble Lords of our society. You have nothing to fear when it comes to Sirius Black.”  
  
_ Except, perhaps, if you’re a Death Eater, or someone who he has decided to prank! _ Harry mused as he clapped along with most of the Great Hall at the news.  
  
“And now, for the moment you’ve obviously been waiting for,” Dumbledore continued, once the applause settled, “Let the Leaving Feast begin!”  
  
As per usual, the tables filled with several types of food on plates, platters and bowls. Like the earlier Feasts over the past several months, this too had some delicacies that the students of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang enjoyed. Harry filled his plate with food, including a couple of the French delicacies.  
  
To Harry, the feast was enjoyable. Through dinner, there were a few personal congratulations from his fellow Gryffindors for winning the Triwizard Tournament, which he humbly accepted, but most of the time it was just good conversation. The main topic was what everyone would be doing during the summer. Harry, trying to figure out what he could mention without saying too much, decided to say that he had possible plans of going on holiday with Hermione and her family during the summer. Both Lavender and Parvati found this very interesting, and even more interesting when Hermione commented that they’d likely be going to France for holiday.  
  
“Oooh, how romantic!” Lavender said, grinning, “You could spend some time in the City of Love as a couple!”  
  
“It sounds like a good possibility,” Hermione commented. “What do you think, Harry?”  
  
“Sounds nice to me,” Harry said, smiling.  
  
Harry glanced toward Ron, then to Ginny, to see if either of them had heard what had been said about his and Hermione’s plans. Luckily Fred and George were doing well distracting Ron so he wouldn’t do anything to bug Harry and Hermione, and Ginny was talking to her own classmates and friends and wasn’t looking in his direction. Whether or not she had heard anything he and Hermione had said, Harry didn’t know. Still, Harry wasn’t stupid, and knew that news of Harry and Hermione’s possible holiday plans would likely get to the Weasley’s ears before too long.  
  
_ Doesn’t matter, _ Harry mused, _ Ron, Ginny and Molly can try to interfere with my summer plans, but they won’t succeed. Their plans will backfire if they try anything. _ _  
_ _  
_ Thankfully, the students around Harry and Hermione seemed satisfied with the answer about their summer plans,and didn’t interrogate them any further. Conversation went on, some of which Harry participated in, but most he just listened to as he continued dinner, and moved on to dessert.  
  
After dessert was finished, and the food vanished from the tables, Dumbledore stood up again and alerted everyone’s attention to him, with three fireworks from his wand.  
  
“And now it is time to say goodbye to the fine young men and women of Durmstrang Academy and Beauxbatons Institute,” Dumbledore said, “They will be leaving within the hour, so for those Hogwarts students who have made friends and personal connections with them, this is your last chance to say your goodbyes. If you wish to watch our guests leave, please be out on the Grounds, just outside the Entrance Hall, within half-an-hour. The rest of you may do what you wish. I am sure many of you -- those of you who are not putting it off until tomorrow morning, that is! --still need to pack your belongings. And so, to our foreign guests and friends, I say adieu, hej då, dovizhdane, farewell and goodbye!”  
  
And with that, Dumbledore raised his hands in a signal of goodbye, then sat back down in his chair. That signalled for several students to stand. Harry and Hermione remained sitting and simply watched as students -- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang alike -- stood and made their way out of the Hall. When there wasn’t a crowd, Harry and Hermione stood, and, hand-in-hand, they headed out toward the Grounds.  
  
Almost immediately as they headed out on the grounds, Harry heard a familiar voice with a French accent call his name.  
  
“‘Arry!” Fleur Delacour called.  
  
Harry smiled slightly when he felt Hermione squeeze his hand a little harder -- in an obviously possessive maneuver -- and he turned and saw Fleur head over to him.  
  
“Fleur,” Harry said, “I wondered if you would try to find me before you left.”  
  
“Well, I ‘ad to say _ adieu _ to my fellow champion!” Fleur said, with a beautiful smile. "We will see each uzzer again, I 'ope. I am 'oping to get a job 'ere, to improve my Eenglish."  
  
“It sounds very nice already,” Harry said. “I am sure we will see each other again. Say hello to Gabrielle for me, will you?”  
  
“Of course, ‘Arry!” Fleur said, with a beaming smile, “She ‘as written so many letters since ‘er return to France. I am sure she will be a little upset when she ‘ears you ‘ave a girlfriend, ‘owever. But I will tell just ‘ave to tell ‘er about ‘ow… dedicated you sounded to your girlfriend during your victory speech.”  
  
Harry smiled when he looked at Hermione. “I meant every word last night. I wouldn’t have survived the tournament without her help. I was stupid not to ask her to the Yule Ball… we could have been a couple since then. But… after the end of the third task, after what happened to me in the graveyard... I realized just how much she meant to me. So I took a chance and asked her to be my girlfriend, and I was lucky that she said yes.”  
  
“I was never going to say ‘no’,” Hermione said, smiling; she looked at Fleur. “Don’t tell Viktor this, but I do kinda regret going to the Ball with him. I should have waited for Harry to ask me. I guess I was just a little flattered when Viktor asked me.”  
  
“I understand,” Fleur said. “I am ‘appy for the both of you, and I wish you both well. But now it is time for me to go. So I must say farewell and I know we will see each uzzer again.”  
  
“I know we will,” Harry said, “It was wonderful to meet you.”  
  
“Yes, it was,” Hermione said.  
  
Fleur smiled. “It was wonderful to meet you two as well. Adieu, my friends.”  
  
With another beaming smile, she turned and headed off toward the direction of the large carriage.  
  
Harry sighed in relief. “I thought she was going to kiss me on the cheeks. She had a habit of doing that the last time around in the early stages of our friendship.”  
  
“I suppose I wouldn’t have been _ too _ upset if she kissed you on the cheeks,” Hermione said; then grinned when Harry showed his surprise; “it _ is _ a common French greeting after all.”  
  
Harry laughed. “You’d be better behaved toward her than Ginny was. Ginny called her ‘French tart’ among other unsavory names. I don’t know if that was because she was jealous of Fleur’s behavior toward me, or because she was in a romantic relationship with Ginny’s eldest brother, Bill. Bill and Fleur got married in my other timeline, you see. Three summers from now actually.”  
  
“Oh, wow,” Hermione said, “That’s interesting. Do you think it could happen this time?”  
  
“It all depends on what Fleur’s opinion will be about Molly, Ron and Ginny,” Harry said, “and any future plans they have toward you and I.”  
  
“That is a good point,” Hermione said, nodding, “Fleur seems to think of you -- and maybe me? -- as friends, so yeah… if she gets close to Bill, she might have issues with what some of Bill’s family might do to her friends.”  
  
“Yeah,” Harry said, “So… do you want to watch Beauxbatons and Durmstrang leave, or…?”  
  
“No,” Hermione said, “And I know you probably don’t want to sleep near Ron again tonight. So… should we go back to the Room of Requirement?”  
  
“Sounds good to me,” Harry said. “I’ll ask Dobby to use the same elf-magic he did last night so our roommates won’t notice our absence.”  
  
And with that, Harry and Hermione headed back into the castle, unnoticed by the other students and staff due to their focus on Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, and headed for the Room of Requirement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter finished! I’m sorry for the lame ending there. I just wanted it to end!
> 
> The words Dumbledore says (hej då, dovizhdane) mean goodbye in Scandinavian and Bulgarian. 
> 
> Fleur is definitely going to be better with English if she comes back into the story. I hate writing her accent and broken English!
> 
> Next Chapter: Harry receives a letter -- and a gift -- from Sirius at breakfast, then is time to leave! Hogwarts Express and the return to England!


	11. Important Note For Readers

**Dear Readers:** **   
** **   
** **Due to recent events involving statements JK Rowling made on Twitter, I am postponing updating my stories (specifically “A Time For Harmony and Vengeance”) until the focus of these events die down. I fear that my reviews and comments may be swamped with comments about the current events regarding JK Rowling. I do not want that, and I am sure a good majority of my readers don’t want this either.** **   
** **   
** **To be honest about my stance concerning these current events, this is where I stand. I support JK Rowling. Perhaps not her views on certain events, per se. But I support the fact that JK Rowling (just like everyone else) has a right to voice her opinions, and a right to freedom of speech. ** **   
** **   
** **JK Rowling is one of my idols when it comes to writing. I have spent the last decade and a half writing Harry Potter fanfiction as a hobby, and I do not regret any minute of it. And it is all thanks to her, and her books. In recent days, I have seen Harry Potter fansites, podcasts, and actors from the Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts movies raise their voice against her. I’ve seen actors voice that they know they wouldn’t have their illustrious careers without her involvement. I appreciate and admire that. ** **   
** **   
** **However, I haven’t seen very many fansites or podcasts do the same. I’ve seen them unfollow JK Rowling on Twitter. I’ve seen them speak against her and are even going as far as taking her name off of some of their stuff (such as the podcast “Reading, Writing and Rowling”). These fansites and podcasts -- some of which have been going on for twenty years -- would not exist without her. Yet they still run their websites, use their websites to write articles against her, even as they write other articles about her books and movies. This is disgusting. They should apologize to her, even if they are against her opinions… or do away with their fansites and podcasts. ** **   
** **   
** **While I am sure that this message will cause me to get some dividing comments toward or against JK Rowling in my reviews and comments, I don’t think I’ll be reading any of them. I’ve read too much drama surrounding these events.** **   
** **   
** **Once the events of this so-called scandal die down to the point where I believe I can update my story without having to deal with comments about the scandal, then I will update. I promise you that. Once that happens, this will be replaced by a notice that says I am updating my story again. ** **   
** **   
** **Until then, thank you all for reading my stories. I appreciate the support I’ve had for well over a decade, and I wouldn’t be doing any of this if it wasn’t for JK Rowling.** **   
** **   
** **Yours,** **   
** **Vance McGill/FurySerenity**


End file.
